More Than Just a Friend, LanXMaylu
by lolsnope
Summary: Lan starts feeling wierd around Maylu and can't talk right, and wonders what's wrong with him, Could this be LOVE? COMPLETE after X amount of years!Oh and Look inside for a teaser to my next story in this time line!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Megaman Story, EVER, so nono flaming pleases? Anyway, this is the Battle Network Series, and has MayluXLan, and maybe MegamanXRoll, dunno,yet If you don't agree with either relationship, then don't read it! That simple! Now then on with my story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Megamanm if I did, I (like Yai) would have a wad,but I don't so nyah!

This story was began at the time 1:55:50 PM

----------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Lan?" Asked Maylu Sakurai, a red headed female about the age of fourteen. "Lan?" Lan Hikari a brown haired boy with brown eyes donning his usual headband stirred a little but then resumed sleeping as if nothing had happened.

"LAN!" Shouted Maylu, desturbed he was ignoring her.

"Hmmm,huh?" Said Lan finally waking up "Ok,ok Megaman, just don't do the whole beepy thingy..." He said sleepily.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just call me Megaman..." She was interupted by Lan falling down and landing on top of her. "Mmmmmmmmm...more...Maylu.." he muttered in his sleep

"And leading me to believe your more perverted than I thought..."

-----Meanwhile in Lan's Dream-----

"Ohhhhhhhh, Maylu, this Curry is Freakin' delicious!" Said Lan quickly slurrping up all his curry."More..." He muttered as if under a spell.

-----In the real world-----

"Ohhhhh...Maylu...It tastes so good..."Lan muttered in his sleep.

"YOU PERVERT!" Yelled Maylu slapping Lan upside his head, causing him to fully wake up.

"Huh? Oh! Hi Maylu!" Said Lan, "You know, I just had the best dream ever! And you were there!"

"You know sometimes I wonder why I even bother Lan!" She said

"Huh? Whaddya mean?" Lan asked licking his lips. "You know I'm kinda hungry," he muttered to himself thinking of his recent dream.

" I can't belive you had such a sick dream!" Maylu said, still kind of angry not understanding Lan's dream.

"Huh?" Lan said confused "What's so sick about you serving me curry?"

"Wha.. You were dreaming..." She mentaly slapped herself for not realizing earlier 'him and his curry' she thought.

" Oh! I get it!" Said Lan " You think it's sick becaus it's a disgrace against women's rights, right?"

"No... I just thought.. you... your moaning...oh nevermind, but anyway your mom told me to come wake you up, there's a suprise waiting downstairs for you!" Said Maylu, now smiling brightly.

"Alright... I just need to change... he turned toward his dresser and started digging through his droors " Hey wait a minute, where's my shirts? He screamed, he then realized that he was wearing nothing but his boxers and screamed he dove under his bead. "Leave!" He said to Maylu "Leave!"

"Oh come on Lan, we've been best friends since we were 5, you'd think I'd never seen you in your boxers before.." Said Maylu chuckling under her breath at Lan's reaction. "Heck I've seen ya naked before!" Lan hearing this freaked out and thought back' What's she talking about?' Suddenly he remembered a few years back

----A few years Ago----

"Ummm, Dex are you COMPLETLY sure we're the only ones here?" Said a 10 year old Lan. They were standing by a lake and it was about midnight.

"Of course!" Said Dex " Now let's get skinny dippin'!"

"Skinny dippin'?" Asked Megaman from Lan's PET

"Yeah, it's a fancy way to say swimming naked." Lan replied to Megaman

"Aaaaaaaaaand what do you get out of it?" Megaman asked intrigued.

"Don't start with me Megaman! We were daired and you know it!"

"By who?" Megaman asked not remembering it.

"Maylu and Yai!

"You think they might be doing it just to himiliate you?"

"How could they? It's midnight, and no one's here!"

However, unbeknownst to them the two girls where hiding behind a bush laughing silently.

"Well, Let's do it!" Lan yelled he ripped off the towel he had wrapped around himself. " Ahhhhhh... Feel the Wind!" he said to Dex.

Dex jumped into the water and Lan stood there for a while thinking he heard something. 'Musta been my imagination...' he thought and he checked all the major hiding spots. He was close to the girls and naturally they were scared the Lan would find them. THey quickly rushed to a spot he had already checked. "Hmm." Lan said suddenly a call from Dex made him jump. "Hey Lan!" He shouted "you coming or ya too chiken?"

"Yeah right!" Lan yelled back.

----End Flashback----

"Oh god you were there!" Lan squeeked.

"Who cares? The point is I've seen you naked, get over it!" Maylu scolded, now hurry up and get dressed!

" What are you two doing up there?" Came Lan's dad's voice from downstairs "I said I wanted Lan downstairs! Not a grandchild!" Lan and Maylu stared at each other for a second realizing what he had just said and they both blushed. Lan went ahead and got dressed. " Coming dad!" Lan yelled. he jumped down the last few steps leaving Maylu alone in his room She sighed "Boys" She said shaking her head.

And that's the end of chapter one, I didn't mention it in the story, but Maylu stayed the night, that's why she's there!

Any way Next Chapter:

Lan's (expected) Surprise From Dad

Lan's (unexpected) Surprise From Maylu

Some Netbattling

And A surprise that will keep you hooked! (Dun Dun Dun!) (ok not really, but the surprise from Dad and Maylu are real!)


	2. Chapter 2

OMG! IT EEZ TEH CHAPTER 2!

----;

Previously: Lan was awoke by Maylu who saw him in his boxers, Lan remembered that he had gone skinny dipping, MAYLU SAW TEH HIM NAKED! ----; But any way his dad has a surprise for him! So on we go!

"Hey Dad!" Said Lan getting downstairs.

"So how did you and Maylu sleep last night?" Asked his mom over in the kitchen.

"God, Mom! I'm fourteen,alright? Geeze, I can't believe you guys can't trust me! It was just a sleepover while her parents are out of town!" Protested Lan " Besides, we didn't even sleep in the same bed, Nothing happened! End of story!"

"Alright, I guesse wr belive you, about last night atleast!" His dad said. " So What was all that screaming up there then? "Your kidding me!" Said Lan " That was me first off, secondly, I realized I was up roaming my room in my boxers, not knowing of course, and realized too late!"

His mom sighed " Lan, it's not like she hasn't seen you like that before!" She said " She's even seen you naked!"

"HOW THE HELL DOES EVERYONE KNOW ABOUT THAT?" He shouted

"Maylu told us" His mom replied

'your kidding me..' Lan thought and banged his head against the wall. Maylu came down stairs and said " Good Morning Lan!" "Mornin Maylu..." He said under his breath " Something wrong?" Asked Maylu smiling brightly at Lan " erm..um Nothing.. Nothing at all" Said Lan finally realizing Maylu was still in her night gown. ' Wow...' he thought ' I never knew she looked so good in clothing like that..' " Lan Seriously, we' ve been friends for god knows how long, I think I know when something's wrong!" Said Maylu

"I-it's j-j-just... how...cou--cou--could...y-you..." He couldn't finish his sentence, there was something 'diferent' now, somehow, he just couldn't put his finger on it, but most the time it was hard for him to finish a sentence around Maylu anymore, it started around his thirteenth birthday, but Megaman noticed around the end ofthe school year...

---(OMGZEZ! TEH FLASHBACK) End of the School year---

" Ahh, well I guesse that's the school year!" Said Lan walking through the halls slowly as if looking for something, or some_one _

"Lan, what are you doing?" Megaman asked from his PET "You've normally broken about 3 bones by now jumping around!"

"Shhhh, Megaman! Here she comes!" Lan Said excitedly

"Who? Who is it?" Asked Megaman. Lan turned his PET so that Megaman could see the girl coming towards them." Maylu? Lan... You see her everyday, what's the big deal... Lan? LAN? LAN HIKARI?" Megaman Shouted up to his Netop, but Lan payed no attention, he was mezmerized by Maylu coming toward him. Eventualy Megaman put 2 and 2 together " Oh my god! Lan! I don't belive it! I can't belive that you have a crush on Maylu!"

"Do not..." Said Lan under a spell (initiate the whole guy/girl of your dreams sort thing, you know the girl throws her hair back slow mo, It's in all the movies!) "Lan...Are you all right, you seem a little.. Lan, HEY ARE YOU IGNORING ME AGAIN?" Megaman was fed up. He sighed 'Humans' He thought.

"Lan.. your heartrate's going up, it's getting kinda high... sigh, fine ignore me" Megaman put himself into sleep mode and let Lan get on with his 'non crush on Maylu'

Maylu had walked up to Lan by this time. " Hey Lan!" She said " So Whatcha wanna do?"

"Erm...um..." Lan squirmed uncomfortably. " Umm...uh, we... could, uh... go...to, m-m-m-m-my, house..and,um er, get on the Net?

"Lan? Is something wrong?" Asked Maylu, " You don't look good... do you want me to walk you home?"

Lan just nodded, unable to speak.

---End Flashback---

"Lan?" Said his dad snapping him out of his trip down memory lane. "Don't you want to know what your surprise is?"

"Sure..." Said Lan, trying not to look at Maylu in fear of stuttering.

"Maylu," said Lan's mom, "could you come with me for a sec?" She said, heading out the back door.

"Sure thing Mrs. Hikari!" She said. She walked out the back door " Be right back Lan!"

"o--o-ook!" He stuttered after her 'idiot!' he thought 'pull your freaking self together!'

"Lan" Said his dad, patting the cushion next to him. Lan nodded and went to sit down. " Lan..." Began his dad " What is really wrong with you?" He said " Any more, your either always up in your room, or out of the house! Your always stuttering the few times you DO talk to us, are you feeling alright?"

" Fine dad..." said Lan, He wasn't really fine, a stranger could tell you that,

"Lan.." His dad said, "I know something's wrong, please tell me.."

"Dad,"Lan looked up at him crying : I don't know what's wrong okay? Ever since My thirteenth birthday party I just feel so different around everyone!" He sobbed a bit before quietly adding "...especialy Maylu..."

"Lan,Lan," His dad said looking a little relieved " There's nothing wrong with you! Your just growing up! It's called.." He paused for a while before finishing " ...being in love"

Lan stopped sobbing for a second, 'Lo--love? Was Megaman right? am in LOVE with Maylu?'

DUHDUHDUHDUUUUUUUUUUH!

Seriously though, who didn't see that coming? Next chapter we get to see Haruka(Lan's Mom)'s conversation with Maylu, Wonder what they talked about?


	3. Chapter 3

Sniffle I feel so sorry for Lan, he's having trouble with his hormones, Can he get them under control? Maybe! (here's a quick sketch I made):

Lan's Hormones: Wow... Look at Maylu... SHE'S HOT!

Lan's Common Sense: NOnonononononoo! She's my best friend! Nothing more...

LH: But look at that...oh god, she's twirling around, don't freak out, don't freakout... I'M FREAKING OUT!

LCS: She always does that, there's nothing tho worry about...

LH: DAMN IT I LOVE HER!

LCS: SHES MY BEST FRIEND!

LH: pulls out bazooka LOVE HER!

LCS: Oh shit! Get's boomed

; But isn't that how it is? The male mind is a very curious thing...

Anyway Previously: Lan and his dad got some alone time to talk about what's 'wrong' with him, and came to the realization that he's in love...

Disclaimer: I don't own the cash wad that is megaman, that is why I sell things I find in the sewer.

Haruka and Maylu had stepped outside to give Lan and his dad some alone time.

"So Mrs. Hikari---" Maylu Began

" Please, it's Haruka" Haruka said.

"okay... Haruka, what did you call me out for?"

"It's about Lan..."

"You know what's wrong with him?" Maylu said hopefully, she was really worried about Lan

"Kind of.. there's nothing wrong with him.. at least I don't think... I think... He's in... love.."

" In...love?" ' I don't understand, yes he's been acting strange, but, love?'

" Yes, he's been acting very strange around you, right?"

Maylu thought for a while "He HAS been stuttering... and kind of fidgity... but I just set it off as something wrong, like stressfully,like netsaver duties or something."

"He is mounted with stress! He loves you and doesn't know how you feel..."

"But I can't just tell him..."

"Okay, but I trust that you will eventually."

"Don't worry Mrs. Hikari!"

"Haruka"

"Sorry"

The two of them Walked in where they found Lan sitting at the table. " Hey Maylu!" He said Trying not to freak out.

"Hey Lan!" She said running over to him and sitting next to him.

"Here comes breakfast!" Said Haruka setting down a plater of pancakes bacon and eggs infront of each person.

"This looks delicious! Thanks Haruka!" Said Maylu

"It does mom!" Said Lan ' Since when did Maylu call my mom by her name?'

-----After Breakfast-----

"So Lan what do you wanna do now?" Asked Maylu

Lan looked at his dad who nodded " Well, um..." ' Oh shit! come on Lan! You can do this' "We could...go.to...Castillo.." Lan Managed to get out.

Maylu gasped "Lan that costs a fortune you know we can't go there!"

Lan held out two all day passes " I...um have these.." he said his voice getting quieter "we...could.. goifyouwantto..."

Maylu grabed hold of Lan and hugged him tightly"Oh thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou..."(you can see where this goes)

"so...it's a yes?" Lan said breathlessly as Maylu was hugging him.

"Of course!" She said. Lan whooped and hollered mentally as Maylu hugged him. Lan started to breath heavier ' I can't believe it!' he thought ' she said yes!'

-----A while later-----

"ohh! Hey Lan! Let's get an animal baloon! Ohh! Over there! There's Ice Cream! Hey Lan! Let's ride some rides!"

Lan was bearly hooked to reality as Maylu drug him through the park.

--Meanwhile in cyberworld--

"Hey Mega!" Said Roll, Maylu's navi as she and megaman walked through the park's network.

"Hmm?" Said Megaman drawing his attention from the memories of what happened LAST time they where here.

"You seem kind of out of lately, what's wrong?" She asked.

Megaman sighed " I don't know Roll, sure Lan brings me to things like this and school, but I'm starting to think that he just doen't well..." He sighed again, "You know what I mean right?" He looked at her hopefully.

"Of course I do Mega!" She said. " Can't remember the last time that Maylu jacked me in to the net except in times like this and emergencies."

"Well" he said smiling, " ready to spend some 'quality time' together?" He looked at Roll smilling brightly. Roll nodded " Come with me" he said. He grabbed her hand and jacked out to his PET.

--In Megaman's PET--

The two quickly beamed down. Megaman ran to a certain wall in the PET he put his hand to it and a password box appeared. He entered the password: RllMgmn4evr and the door opened. He laughed a little bit before following Roll in to his room.

--In the real world--

Bee-bee-bee-beep! Lan's PET went off. 'Damn it not now!' he thought he picked it up and realized it was his phone. "Hello?" He asked.

'ohno!' THough Maylu if it's net saver duties he'll have to leave.!'

"Can't Chaud do it?"..."I don't care if I'm already here!"..."I'm freaking busy!"..."Sigh fine, but Chaud owes me!" Lan hung up. "That was Famous," he said " There's a level 2 virus in castilo comp, and I have to destroy it" he sighed.

'No!' thought Maylu 'It's going to ruin the whole moment!'

"I'll be quick Maylu, "Megaman?" Lan looked down at his PET Megaman stuck hihs head out his bedroom door, his helmet off and his hair ruffled. " Kinda Busy" He said. "Net saver duty calls Megaman!" Said Lan " And what's going on in there?"

"Hey, where's Roll?" asked Maylu.

"uuuuh.." said Megaman, he ducked back into his room, and suddenly Roll beamed back into Maylu's PET. Lan gaped at his PET "Did you have Roll... in your BEDROOM?" he said " No time Lan, Net saver duties call!" Megaman through Lan's defense back at him. "Whatever.." muttered Lan "Let's bust that virus!" he said pointing the PET's beam at an Ice cream stand. "Jack in! Megaman! Power up!" Megaman appeared in the CastilComp and looked around. "where's that virus?" he said. He suddenly saw a Mettool in front of him. "THis...is the emergency..." Said Megaman Sweatdropping

"No..." Said a voice from the shadows Megaman looked around and saw something he hoped he'd never have to see again, "Bass!" he yelled.

OMGZEZ! TEH CLIFFHANGER!

But Some Questions that will be answered next time:

What Was Megaman doing with Roll in his bedroom?(Isn't it obvious?)

How does Maylu feel about Lan?

WHAT THE HELL IS BASS DOING AT CASTILLO?

Find out, next time!


	4. Chapter 4

It is the return of the Crappyness! But first off, what was Megaman realy doing with Roll? To figure this out we go back:

--In Megaman's room--

"Well, Roll, you ready?" Said Megaman

"Sure am Mega" Said Roll.

Megaman headed over to his bed and laied down on it. Roll came over, and they grabbed his ping pong set! (;)

There ya go! You perverts! Why was Mega so messed up? After he kicked Roll's ass, she god mad and kicked his ass katfight style! His helmet fell off and he got attacked in the hair. Once again, You..Pervets.

The next two questions read on to find out! (I am evil!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman, but I do own you all, so suck on that!

"Bass?" Said Megaman ' Why is Bass here'

"Your wondering why I'm here...aren't you?" Said Bass as mysterious as ever. Megaman looked at hima moment before replying, "Yes I want to know why your here!"

"Why am I always anywhere? To cause mayham and destruction, We'll battle soon Megaman, I came to warn you, of a rising evil... far more powerful than I..." He said.

"More powerful..." Said Megaman "Than Bass?" Finished Lan.

'It must be pretty powerful for Bass to even Lose, let alone admit it.' Thought megaman.

"And a word to the wise Lan and Megaman..." Said Bass " Watch out for your girlfriends..." He smirked just before the words:

_BASS LOGGING OUT _

Were heard.

Megaman pointed hhis buster at the Met, and fired it, instantly deleting it. 'What did Bass mean?' he thought?

"Jack out Megaman..." Said Lan,

----------Later At The Exit----------

"well, Lan, I've had fun, you ready to go?" Said Maylu standing at the exit. She turned around and noticed Lan wasn't there! "Lan?" she asked worried "Lan!"

"Hey Maylu..." Maylu jumped and turned around to see Lan standing there holding a box. "God Lan, you scared me to death!" He walked up to her. "Here, I...umm, bought you this,um, uhhhhhhh..."Lan couldn't contiue he was shaking out of fear and anticipation as he handed her the box. She ripped it open and she gasped.

Lan started to freak out not sure if it was Rage, happiness, or what, and closed his eyes, when he opened them however, she had tears in her eyes. 'Damn it Lan!' He thought to himself. ' I knew she wouldn't like it!' He ran over to Maylu "I--I'm sorry, I--I--I Shouldn't of bought it, I---- Don't know what I was thinking!" He said despraste.

"Lan..." Said Maylu "It---it--" "I'll Put it back it's fine! Said Lan "It's beautiful!" She continued Looking down at the Diamond Bracelet Lan had just bought her. "I knew I shou-- wiat, huh?" Said Lan relieved yet confused "Why where you crying?"

"It's because, I'm happy Lan... I'm happy and," She paused "I can'y believe you got this for me! It must of cost a fortune!"

Lan smiled, "Anything for the girl I love.." He said. "Awwww, Lan stop, your making me cry again!"

--Back at Lan's house--

Maylu is up in the bath room cleaning up and changing before bed.

"Dad, it worked perfectly!" Lan was sitting on the couch with his parents, talking about the date he had just had.

"Well I bet you feel great with that off your chest, huh?" His dad said. "Alot better" Lan said.

"It must of been a great day considering how happy she looked!" his mom commented.

"Well, at the end of the day I felt like I owed her because I wasn't paying attention most of the day," Said Lan "So I got her a diamond bracelet!"

Both of his parents gasped when he said this. " How did you pay for that?" His mother asked. " Well," Lan began "When I first started well, falling in love with Maylu, I took on a few extra jobs to pay for something like that to prove how much I loved her, but when dad gave me the Castillo tickets, I thought I should just take my chance and do it then!" Lan Smiled and hugged his dad. "Thanks for giving me the little push I needed!" He said. " Well I better be getting to bed!" he hugged his mom and said good night, but before he could get upstairs his dad said " Hold up there!" Lan turned and looked at his dad "You never got your suprise!" he said. Lan looked puzzled, 'I thought the tickets WHERE the surprise!' he thought.

"Maylu!" Lan's mom shouted up to the bathroom. Maylu stuck her head in the room, "Yes, hopefully-future-mother-in-law?" She said cheerfully. "Lan's dad has a surprise for you and Lan!" Lan's mom said. "huh?" Maylu said. She walked over to Lan's Dad "What's up?" She asked."Well si--"He was cut of as Lan grabbed hold of Maylu, pulling her in to a passionate kiss, Lan's dad sighed, having been cut off, and waited for the two to finish. ' Well, I'll have to get used to this' He thought(Lan's dad)

After they were done, they hooked there arms together and Lan leaned over to her and whispered "Love yooooou!" Maylu giggled and went back to looking at Dr. Hikari, "Since that's over," he said "it--it IS right?" Maylu giggled and Lan nodded. His dad continued "Well, since you two are together, there's a problem first, then a goodside, which do you wanna hear?" Lan turned to Maylu "I guesse the bad news" she said. "Well, we A) have the problem of your Navis--" He was cut off by Lan " What problem?" He asked. "Well, Navis where made to take after thier Netops.. soooo"

--Meanwhile in Roll's PET--

"Well, Mega, our Netops are finally together!" Said Roll

"Yup" Replied Megaman, "Lan just needed that little push!"

"Yup..." Said Roll, sounding kind off sad.

"What's the matter Roll?" Megaman asked.

" Well, I always hoped that by the time Maylu had found a boyfriend, I'd have--" She was cut off Her lips meeting Megaman's

When they finally released, Roll had a happy look on her face, "Mega, you---" She didn't finish that senence happy that at long last she had Megaman fallen for her.

--Lan's House--

"How could that be a problem?" Asked Lan " So Maylu and I are in love, so what? So are Megaman and Roll!"

"Well, that's the poblem!" Said Dr. Hikari " Navis aren't capable of feeling such intense emotions such as love, so--"

Lan's face suddenly turned pale "So, our Navis may overload if faced with this emotion..."

Chapter Preview!

Next time:

Lan: Megaman and Roll have fallen for each other, how is this bad? you ask?

Maylu: Navis aren't made to understand love, if we don't hurry, our Navis will overload!

Lan: I want Megaman to be happy, but I don't want him, gone forever!

Maylu: Let's hurry We've gotta split em up! NOW!


	5. Chapter 5

You laughed, you cried, you even got your head ripped off by bass and had your fluids sucked out! But now! Prepare to...READ PART 5 OF MORE THAN JUST A FRIEND! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Disclaimer:I like cheese and money, but I don't own Megaman, so I don't have money to buy cheese!

PREVIOUSLY (as described by Lan)

Okay, so Megaman and Roll are all smooching noises and dad's all " SMOOCH EQUALSS BOOOOOOOOOOOM!" So Maylu's all Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, And I'm all MMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm and Dad's all " STOP KISSING" and I'm all WE MUST BREAK UP TEH MEGAMAN AND ROLL! And Maylu and I are all smooching noises and I'm all---

Me: Okay! That's good (pulls Lan off stage) Now enjoy teh Chapter

Chapter 5

" We have to break up Megaman and Roll?" Asked Maylu in disbelief.

"Yes, but you two need to get some sleep, I'll tell you the rest tommorow...

-----Lan's Bedroom-----

Lan just stood in his room, wondering how to break up his Navi with Maylu's, when Maylu Jumped him from behind and knock him onto the bed. "I love you Lan..." She said sweetly "Maylu! We- We shouldn't, I mean-- my parents-- our Navis--..." Lan couldn't speak in full sentences, I mean come on what guy can when the girl of his dreams is laying on top of him on his bed? But, he was worried about his Navi, and Roll

"Oh come on Lan!" Said Maylu " Our Navis are fine! remember, Megaman IS part human, and you help modify Roll to be more human, they aren't just machines!"

' You know...' Lan thought ' She DOES have a point! Maybe they are safe!'

"so Lan..." Said Maylu slyly, "your choice?" Lan just smiled to her, and that was cue enough.

---Meanwhile---

"Mr. Blaze Sir, we have many reports of random navi deletion, right after they fell in love, do you have a comment?" Asked an official looking man to Chaud, a black and whit haired male the age of fifteen.

"No comment" He said.

"Yes sir" the official said and walked off.

' What's with the sudden 'love fever' ' he thought.

"Chaud sir.." Said his Navi Protoman from his PET.

"Hmm?" Said The rich netbattler looking down at his PET

" It seems that Megaman has been seen with the Navi Roll Sir"

"WHAT?" Yelled Chaud "THAT IDIOT!" he slammed his hand on the desk. " HE A NET SAVER!"

"Please Chaude calm down..." Said protoman.

"Your right" said Chaud " I'll talk to Lan about this later." He went back to his paper work in front of him.

--The Next Morning--

---Hikari Residence---

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh... Morning mom!" said Lan. he walked over to the kitchen

"How did you sleep honey?" His mom asked.

"Pretty good!" said Lan, " So where's dad?"

" Oh, he had to go back to Scilab, you can go there later!" Said his mom.

"Oh..." Said Lan: So what's for breakfast?"

" Oh, I just thought we'd go out to eat." Said Haruka

"Morning everyone!" Said Maylu at the bottom of the steps.

"Hey Maylu." Said Lan "What do you want for breakfast today? We're going out somewhere!"

"Hmmmmmmm" Said the redhead lost in thought. " Let's see, is there a Dupin Donuts around here?"

Lan turned to his mom " I've never seen one, how bout you mom?" He asked.

"I think I've seen one downtown!"she said.

"Cool!" Said Lan "Let's go!"

-----In the Undernet-----

"So Lan Hikari, you've finally fallen for Sakurai huh?" A mysterious Navi said, " Well Relish your last few weeks together! Hahahahaaha! Wahahaha, AHAHAHAHA!" He began to laugh meniacly. "I'll soon kill your girlfriend, and delete her Navi! leaving you heart broken and per fect to be destroyed!"

--Hikari Residene--

Time: 3:23

"Megaman? " Said Lan waiting for a response from his Navi. Megaman suddenly beamed in and answered his Netop " Yeah Lan?"

"Well, I was just wondering, are you feeling...all right?" The burnet asked his Navi. Megaman stared at his Netop before answering " Yeah, fine, why do you ask?"

"oh nothing" Said Lan, "just checkin up on ya, get back to what ever!"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" yelled Maylu. Lan's parents had left for awhile, so Lan and her where alone in the house.

Maylu answered the door and saw Chaud standing there. "Oh, Hello Chaud!" She said cheerfully "Let me get Lan" She turned toward the inside of the house "LAAAAAAAAAAN!" she yelled in. A few seconds later Lan showed up and kissed Maylu quickly on the cheek before asking "Yeah?" Chaud was taken back by this, not knowing that they were together.

"Chaud's here to see you Lan!" Said Maylu who went inside and continued getting ready for thier date tonight.

"Hey Chaud!" Said Lan

"You and Sakurai?" Said Chaud " I'm dissapointed, you could've done so much better than her." Chaud smirked at him.

" WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" Yelled Lan, already fuming.

Chaud Smirked, knowing he was hitting Lan's 'soft spot' " I'm just stating facts, you just don't seem to be right for each other!."

"YOU BASTARD!" yelled Lan, charging at Chaud.

Chaud quickly dodged out of the way, " Why don't we settle this with a netbattle?" He said.

"SETTLE WHAT?" Asked Lan, " ME KICKING YOUR ASS?"

Chaud smirked and snapped his fingers. Two 'bodyguards' came up and drug Chaud off.

"Bastard..." muttered Lan under his breath.

" So Lan, what was that about?" asked Maylu.

"Just Chaud being the ass he's always been." Said Lan. He stomped up the stairs and plopped down on his bed.

"Lan, what's wrong?" Asked Megaman from Lan's PET on his desk.

" Oh Mega..." came a voice from the PET.

"Shh!" Megaman said to the voice " I'm tlking to Lan!"

" Megaman, I know you're with Roll, don't worry, I don't care, nor does Maylu." Said Lan on his bed in deep thought.

" Oh.." Said Megaman. " COME ON OUT ROLL!" he shouted.

Lan sighed and thought about what Chaud said. ' Maybe he's right,' he thought ' Maybe we DON'T belong together...' a beeping coming from his PET interupted his thoughts. He went over and grabbed it. " New mail," he said " Megaman?" a hand came up from below the PET screen and brought up the mail, it's job done, the hand went back to the task at hand.

"It's Famous.." Said Lan, " Come on Megaman, we gotta get to Scilab anyway!"

"Maylu," Said Lan walking downstairs, " We need to get to Scilab!"

" Ok Lan, just one sec!" She came from upstairs. " Ok, ready!" She said.

-----Metro Train-----

Time: 3:42

"So, Lan, why do we need to get to Scilab?" Maylu asked, busy trying to work out a difficult math problem.

" Well, first off, Net Saver duties," he replied. " Secondly, Dad's surprise"

"Yeah I wonder what tha---" Maylu was cut off by the train screeching to a halt and the lights going off.

" Oh Shit!" Said Lan standing up " Megaman, sorry to break up this makeout session of yours--"

Megaman looked up from the PET "We're playing Chess Lan!" Said Megaman, disturbed that Lan came directly to that conclusion.

" Okay, okay, sorry, but there's trouble!" We need to find the reserve power, and get it going!" Suddenly, at Lan's words, the lights came back on, but they were dimming.

"Attention passengers!" Blared the captain's voice over the intercom " We have switched to reserve power, which is just eniouh to get basic devices on the train working!" He said " We have been been informed that Net Saver, Lan Hikari is on the train! If he could come to the Captain's cabin, ALONE" he stressed that last word as if if he didn't say it the world would stop "to work out the problem!"

Lan grabbed his PET. " Let's go Megaman!" he said, charging into the captains cabin. " Net Saver Lan Hikari, reporting for duty!" He said, showing his Holo-Badge from his PET.

"Ahhh," Said the captain " Lan Hikari, long have I waited to meet you!" He said. Suddenly, the power came on fully, but the train wasn't moving.

"Well, I guesse the power worked itself out!" Said Lan

" The only iproblem/i is you getting in the way of my plans!" said the captain, pressing a button. He smirked. " I just released the cart that holds your precious girlfriend," he said " and sent it hurttling backwards! It's only a matter of time before it backs all the way to ACDC town staition, and crashes in to the wall there!" He said. Lan gasped and his face went pale.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" He said "Jack In, Mega---" he was cut off by the 'captain' elbowing him in the stomach. Lan stumbled back a few steps, not excpecting it.

"I'm afraid that's not an option!" Said the 'captain' " I can't take the chance of you defeting my Navi!" He smirked "I guesse this is your stop!" He said, and began laughing maniacly.

' Damn!' Lan thought ' I can't Jack in! Maylu! I've got to stop that train!'

Cliffhanger! DUNDUNDUHDUH! Seriously, I had to make the bad guy stop him, most other just let him jack in knowing they're gonna get thier asses kicked! This guy knows better! If your wondering, No, this is not part of the rising evil Bass spoke of!

Chapter Preview!

Lan: Maylu's train is heading straight in to a wall!

Maylu: Lan! You've gotta stop him!

Lan: But I can't jack in!

Maylu: LAAAAAAAN!

Lan: No...I can't give up!


	6. Chapter 6

Time to eat up the cheesiness that is: MORE THAN JUST A FRIEND! CHAPTER 7!

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman,Lan,Maylu,or Roll, but I do own the new Megaman/Roll, makin out doll! Order it today! ; I also Own any, 'Badguys', unless otherwise stated!

THIS CHAPTER HOLDS MILD SPOILERS TO MMBN3!

Chapter 6

"Lan, we've gotta jack in to the TraiComp!" Said Megaman from the PET.

"H---h---how d--d-dd-dd-----do yo---you ex---expe---expect m-m-m-mee t-t-t-t-to d-d-d-d-d--do that?" Asked Lan,paler than ever.

" Lan! you can't just let Maylu die!" Said Megaman, " And why are you stuttering? You haven't done that since before you told Maylu about you loving her..." His Navi said, intrigued.

"I---I--I d--d-d---don't--- kn--kn--know.."Said Lan ' Yes you do!' he told himself ' you know exactly why'

----------Flashback----------

"So,what are we going to do about it?" Asked Mrs. Hikari, talking to a doctor. Unknown to them, a toddler Lan was behind the door.

"Well, the tumor doesn't realy act up unless he starts to get stressed, or depressed, and other things like that." The doctor said.

" I can't believe it..." Said Mr. Hikari " Hub has already died of HBD, and now we learn Lan has a tumor.."

"So what happens when the tumor starts to act up?" Asked Mrs. Hikari, scared for her child.

" He'll start to get light headed, if he's not careful, and he may even pass out, without recolection of the stressful event." Replied the doctor. " Also, each time he passes out, he'll lose more and more of his memory, if you're not careful, then he'll eventually stay in an irreversible coma!"

"Is there... anyway to know when it's acting up?" Said Mr. Hikari

" Well, the most common is he'll start to stutter, but sometimes he may get dizzy, or fall over, if any of this starts to happen, Immediatly take him out of the stressful enviroment!" replied the doctor.

---------- End Flashback----------

' I've got to be careful,' he thought ' Now would NOT be a good time to pass out!'

"Me--me----megaman.." Lan said, his vision becoming blurry, " Se--send---E---mail...Ma--ma--may----..."

"Lan? LAN? LAN! ARE YOU THERE? WHAT DID YOU NEED ME TO DO? LAN!" Megaman said, worried about his netop.

"Maylu..." Lan managed to choke out before he passed out...

------On the train-----

" Maylu, Lan and Mega will save us, right?" Asked a worried Roll from Maylu's PET.

" Of course Roll! He's probobly winning right now!" She said trying to comfort her Navi, but unable to convince herself. Suddenly an icon appeared in the top right corner of the screen indicating a new E-mail. "See! That's probobly him now Roll!" Said Maylu, feeking a bit relived. " Please, open it!"

Roll nodded and open it, but her face of joy quickly turned into that of a worried one and she read it " No..." She managed to choke out "What is it Roll!" Asked a frantic Maylu.

Roll turned the E-mail to the screen.

iMaylu,

This is Megaman, we have a big situation, Lan suddenly started stuttering again, and then he passed out, if there's

anyway you can Jack-In, please do,

and please tell Roll I wish I could be with her.

Megaman/i

" Oh no..." Said Maylu " Roll, we have to find a place to jack in!"

" Ok Maylu..." Said Roll, she was worried for Lan and Megaman, as much as her Netop. After about 5 minutes of searching, they found a jack-in port by the door.

"Alright here we go! Jack In! Roll Power up!" Maylu said as she jacked in her navi. Roll went flying at amazing speeds into cyber space. When she beamed down, She saw a bunch of Netural Viruses,With a few fire ones mixed in.

"Maylu! I need a powerful water chip!" THe navi said. " No problem! Aqua tower, Battle chip in! Download!" The Netop entered the chip, and the PET processed it and Roll put her hands down on the floor. " Water Tower!" She said the tower came up and hit most of the viruses. "Heart Slash!" She said, sending a storm of heart down onto her opponents. " That should do it! The Viruses are gone!" Roll said triumphant. " But Roll!" Her Netop said " The train won't stop!" Roll nodded and continued on to the Captain Cabin portion of this area. Meanwhile, hiding in the shadows was a Navi " Hmm, so THIS is Megaman's girl, huh?" He smiled "Hmph... This'll be a cinch!"

"Maylu!" Roll said after a while " What is it Roll?" Asked Maylu, noticing they where 10 minutes away from ACDC Metro Station "There's a wireless path here, I can't get any further!" Roll Replied. " How much longer do you think you have? " Maylu Looked out the window " About 20 Minutes till the wall!" She replied. " I'll hurry" Said Roll.

"Stop right there!" Roll turned to see a Navi standing there behind her. "Wh-Who are you?" She asked "Me? I'm Copyman" Said the Navi. He had two Razors on his shoulders, and and two strip thingies (like Quickman has) On his head. Closer look revealed a Z-Saber, a Roll Bow and Arrow, and many other Navi Parts. "Wh--What are you?" Asked Roll looking scared at the wad of Navi Data infront of her. "I'm the bane of your existance!" He shouted. He grabed his bow and arrow and shouted " Roll Arrow!" and shot it, Roll jumped narrowly dodging.

" Roll! Let's finish this and rescue Lan, and Mega!" Maylu said to her Navi. At hearing her boyfriends pet name she realized ' That's right! Mega, Maylu AND Lan's lives are on the line' she thought " Maylu..." She said. " What.. What is it Roll?"Maylu asked shocked by her Navi's sudden courage. " Did Lan leave his Battlechips here?" She asked.

"Yes, His extra ones, but--" Maylu began her sentence but was cut off by her Navi. "Grab RollSoul and slot it in!" She ordered. " What? But, That uses up too much Memory, after just a few seconds, you could---"

" I KNOW I COULD BE DELETED!" Roll shouted to her Netop, " BUT I'M JUST A PIECE OF DATA! I CAN BE BACKED UP! I CAN! YPUR HUMAN! ONCE YOU DIE YOUR GONE! JUST SLOT IN THE CHIP AND HAVE NO REGRETS!"

"O---okay, Roll, If you want me to.." Maylu grabbed the chip from Lan's bag and slotted it in. " Rollsoul! Soul Unison, ACTIVATE!" Immediatly Roll was filled with power. The Data strips on her head duplicated them selves, and she gained a new attack, RollBuster! " I---I -- Maylu! I'm filled with power!" She said. She held out her hand and it transformed in to the RollBuster she charged for a mere second, and fired it. "What-----WHAT IS THIS POWER?" Copyman shouted when the blast hit him. "AHHHHHHHHH" iCOPYMAN DELETED/i "Wow! I did it! I deleted a Navi!" Roll said. Suddenly her battle suit started to flash, "wha... what is this..." Next thing she knew, she was in a big black space with Megaman standing right infront of her.

"Mega!" She said "Roll," began Megaman " What you did took alot of courage!" " Oh Mega.." Roll replied blushing. Suddenly both of thier Icons began to glow. Roll freaked out not knowing what was going on, Megaman however just looked at her and smiled. " Roll.." He said " I want you to take a part of my soul with you wherever you go!"

There was a huge flash, and when Roll opened her eyes she was back in the TraiComp, but this time donning Blue Armor, Minus her data strips, She had a buster on her arm, and her hair had been cut short into four spikes. "Me--MegaSoul..." She said.

Maylu just looked, too amazed to say anything. " She--She used a double soul!" She said speechless. " Jack out..."

------Captain's Cabin-----

".A. ..KE .P! L .N! CO.. ON! WAK. U.! LAN!" Lan was starting to come to, when he heard Megaman's voice.

Maylu jumped in throught the door and shouting "LAN? Are you ok-- LAN!" She jumped at the teenager as she saw him standing in the room. " I was so worried after you passed out!" She said cuddling Lan.

" Passed out?" asked Lan not knowing anything about the recent events. "Lan, don't you remember?" Asked Megaman.

"Remember WHAT?" he asked frantically.

' He really doesn't remember...' thought Maylu, wondering what was wrong with Lan. " Ohh well," She said, " Let's get to Scilab!

There ya go! I bet the tumor explained quite a bit the next chapter may be a while, I have school and a birthday coming up soon, so I won't be on much, but I'll get an update in now and then!

Chapter Preview!

Maylu: Well, here we are Scilab!

Lan: But what happened on that train? I just remember the power going out, then it's a blur!

Maylu: Odd, this could be something big, let's talk to your dad!

Lan:Wait! Scilab's under attack!

Maylu: Oh no! It's that man from the train!

Lan: ...What are you talking about?


	7. Chapter 7

Well, here's Chaptier SEVEN! DUH!DUHDUHDUHDUHDUHDUHDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!

Author: I don't know why I'm doing this, but today we ahve Yai reviewing recent events, Yai, What do you think of what just happened?

Yai: HOW THE F SHOULD I FING KNOW? I'VE ONLY BEEN IN A FING SHITTY FLASHBACK! (Fumes)

Author: Uuum, Whoa?

Yai: WHOA? THAT'S YOU FING EXCUSE?

Author: Now Yai... You just don't fit in! It's a Lan/Maylu fic after a--

Yai: I DON'T GIVE A FLYING F!

Author:Okay, your right, I might give you a role later, and extra chapters, alright?

Yai: Okay... I need a good stiff strawberry milk..

Author:.. I Ain't got none...

Yai: WHAT?

Chapter 7: The Darkest Evil!

"Lan! I see you've made it!" Said Lan's Dad as Lan walked in towards Scilab, "And Maylu! Good to see you both!"

"Mr. Hikari, there's something wrong with Lan..." Said Maylu looking worriedly at her boyfriend next to her.

"I--I--I'm F-f-f-f-f-f-fine!" Said Lan, still feeling rather weak.

Dr. Hikari looked at Lan for a while, then turned to Maylu. "What exactly happened?" He asked.

"Well, the power on the train went out" Maylu began " And it was Hijacked, the hijacker sent my car hurtling backward toward the wall in ACDC Metro Station, and then I got an E-mail the Lan had fainted, and I did---"

"Lan, can I speak with Megaman?" Dr. Hikari interupted.

"Uhhhh, sure..." Lan said taking his PET out and handing it to his dad.

He took it into the other room. "Megaman," The scientist began " What do you remember happening before Lan passed out?"

"Well," began the Navi " He went to go see the Hijacker, and then he started to stutter, and--"

"Oh no!" Interupted Mr. Hikari. ' I have to just lrt it slide, and let life go on..'

"Umm, so you ready to see the surprise?" He said now that they all had made thier way in to the lab.

Lan and Maylu both nodded, and Hikari pressed a button on the control panel and what looked like two human bodies came down.

"You--wha--what are these?" Asked Lan looking slightly disgusted. "Are you, disecting humans?"

"Heavens no! Lan, these are ifake /i human bodies designed for Megaman and Roll!" He said.

"Bo--bodies for--"

"Our--Netnavis?" Maylu concluded.

"That's right!" Said Dr. Hikari, "go ahead and Jack them in!"

Lan and Maylu looked down at thier Navis.

"Ready Megaman?" Asked Lan. "I guesse.." he said.

"How about you Roll?" Asked Maylu " Sure, Let's do this!"

"JACK IN! MEGAMAN/ROLL! POWER UP!" They said at the same time.

" Now then, " Said Dr. Hikari. "Let's see... Ah! Here it is!" He pressed a button, and the two bodies springed to life.

" Ow... My, head it... hurts!" Said the male one slowly, looking infront of him to see his Netop. "L--Lan?" he said. He started to walk over, but found it an extremely difficult task, considering that he was new to the gravity of the real world.

"Whew!" he said, wiping sweat from his brow. " It sure takes a lot to walk here!" He looked next to him and saw Roll standing there, looking similar to her Netop,even donning the same clothes. Megaman looked down and noticed he looked simmilar to Lan, and was wearing the same clothes as well.

"Um, Mr. Hikari.." Began Roll " Why do we look just like our Netops?"

""Well, I modeled them after Lan and Maylu over there, but there was a few, well 'little' details i didn't know about Maylu, so I just guessed, and the end result was a pretty good match!" He said.

" Wow..." Said Lan speechless. " Meg-- no, Hub, it's good to finnally see you like this!" He said looking at his brother infront of him.

"Ohh, that reminds me!" Said Mr.Hikari. " Roll's going to need a 'human' name whihle she's in this body...I'll let you guys think about that!"

Lan and Maylu continued staring at thier Navi-, er no their, 'siblings' in disbelief, but they eventualy headed home.

-----Undernet-----

"Sir, the hijacking was a succes,and Mr. Hikari doesn't remember a thing!" Said CopyMan, bowing to a navi in the shadows.

"Yes, you planted the bomb in success, but did you do as you were told" Said the Navi

"Err... No sir, but the bo---"  
"QUIET YOU IMBECILE!" Yelled the Navi in the shadows " YOUR MISSION WAS TO DELET MEGAMAN'S GIRLFRIEND! DID YOU COMPLETE YOUR MISSION?"

"No, but I thought the bomb was--"

"You see CopyMan, this is exactly why I'M the leader, I know the plan, and what's important, I know of Hikari's condition, and wanted him to pass out, forcing you to battle his girlfriend!" Began the navi " And you can't even beat someone as simple as her!"

" But sir! She--" Copyman was cut off by the other navi simply flicking his wrist.

"Too bad, and I thought he was powerful..." The Navi smirked " Oh well, at least now part of my plan is complete..." The navi started laughing maniacly.

-----ACDC Park-----

"Well Maylu, It's been quite a day, huh?" Lan asked his hands behind his head. He and Maylu had stopped in the park for a while to rest, and to let Hub and Roll learn to use thier bodies better.

"It's been quite a last three days!" She said putting her head on Lan's lap.

"Yeah.." Said Lan lost in thought, storking Maylu's hair.

Maylu looked up slightly at Lan. Something was different, ever since the train incedent, there was just something wierd about Lan, sure he was different recently, but they were finally together, there was LOVE between them now, not just friendship. " Lan, what's wrong?" She asked, looking up at her boyfriend.

"Nothing..." He said, ' Oh right' he thought to himself ' You're just thinking about old times...' "It's just, things just haven't been the same since Yai died, and Dex moved away...I just have a hard time thinking things'll ever be the same..."

Maylu looked up at the headbanded netbattler and sighed " Of course not Lan.." She said, " they were our best friends..." Malyu's PET beeping interupted thier conversation. Maylu looked down and remembered Roll wasn't there. ' Whew scared me for a second!' She thought. She looked up and saw Roll and Hub playing tag like little kids, Hub eventually ran in to Roll, and they tumbled into each other, falling right on top of each other, after noticing thier positions, they both lookde away, and blushed. Maylu sighed, a smile on her face, and went back to her mail. ' My Parents!' She opened the E-Mail, and read it.

i Dear Maylu,

How are you honey? We've been doing fine, and getting our work done. How are you and that nice Lan? You know you really should get together with him, you look so nice together/i

' That's right' she thought 'they don't know about me and Lan!'

i anyway, we're happy to say we'll be coming home soon, probobly right as you're recieving this E-mail, We'll call you when we get about an hour away!

Love,

Mom and Dad/i

'That's just like them...' she thought "Hey Lan!" She said

Lan looked at her as if asking, "What?" but didn't say anyhting.

"My parents are coming home!"

Lan froze. Suddenly he realized all that had happened the last few days. 'She---just came over... her parents.. they're coming back,that means...' "Tha--That's great Maylu!" He said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I know, but I'll make sure tonight, you'll have something to remember these las few days by!" She smiled sweetly at Lan. "I love you.." She said.

"I love you too Maylu..."

Well, what do you guys think? Is teh good? Or teh Ubar Crappinezz? . Well, just to tell you, yes Yai died, and Dex moved away, So it's been Maylu and Lan most of the summer, anyway, the next chapter will start the school year, and also a little, well, let's just say the whoile school finds out about Lan and Maylu's night together XD


	8. Chapter 8

TODAY ON PREVIOUSLY!

Dex, netbattler extrordanaire, or pansey? Definately panesy...

Author: Okay, so WHY did you move again?

Dex: Well, I thought that if Lan was going to make his move on Maylu he would've by now, so I just moved, not worried.

Author:...The hell?

Dex: I'm just happy Maylu's still safe from that sex pervert...

Author: Okar, he's not a sex pervert, Maylu asked him, second--

Dex: WHAT THE HELL?

Author: Oh, right you didn't know? they , "Did da doo", if ya know what I mean.

Dex:...

Author: You okay?

Dex:...

Author: Hello?

Dex: MUST KILL LAN!

Author: Oh F---

WARNING SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, READ AT OWN RISK

Lan was sitting on his chair, running some diagnostics on Hub, when his Dad walked in.

"D--dad!" he stammered, wondering why his dad was home.

" Lan..." His dad began. He sounded sad, he sounded like he had regrets. Lan looked at his dad in worry, wondering what was about to happen.

"I--I, I don't know how to say this, but... Lan, we have to leave..."

"Well, should we go to Maylu's?" Lan said thinking it was the regular before school house quarintine. His mom was THAT paranoid.

"N---no, I don't mean, leave, I--mean we have to... move..." his dad replied sadly.

Lan looked up at his dad in disbelief. " But... why?" he said, getting up. "Why do we have to move?" his voice rising. " I have friends here dad!" he started to yell " I HAVE MAYLU!" He started to cry, but wouldn't stop intarigating his dad. " WHY? BECAUS YOU HAVE SOME STUPID WORK ASSIGNMENT, IN SOME STUPID COMUNTRY?" Lan started to walk toward his dad, causing his dad to step backward. " WHY DON'T YOU THINK OF YOUR FAMILY? FOR ONCE! THINK OF WHAT'S BEST FOR US!"

"I-- I have Lan, and this is, so, please, just make sure you announce you're moving tommorrow on your first day." Lan's dad walked out the door.

Lan plopped down on his bed, not notticing he had accidently switched Hub back on.

Hub saw Lan crying, and ,being the older brother he is, walked over and sat next to him. "Lan..." he said " What's wrong?"

" OUR ASSHOLE OF A DAD IS MAKING US MOVE TOMMOROW!" Lan shouted to his brother. Hub was a bit taken back by the way Lan had reacted. " Lan, don't talk about papa like that..." "LIKE HOW? LIKE HE'S AN INSENSITIVE BASTERD WHO DOESN'T CARE ABOUT HIS FAMILY? BECAUSE HE IS!" Lan said beforebursting into tears, and laying back down on his bed. Hub thought, but didn't do anything.

-----The Next Morning-----

'Hurry up Lan!' Thought Maylu as school was about to begin. Ms. Mari had again moved up to stay with her class, but no one knew how.

"Class.." She said. Everyone quickly stopped talking and turned to the front of the classroom. Maylu senesed a saddness in her voice. " A student of ours is moving away today. Everyone looked a little taken back no one had moved away for awhile. " I'm sure most of you know him, and may even respect him," Thier teacher continued.

'No...' thought Maylu, ' It couldn't be...'

Suddenly Lan walked in, but didn't rush to his desk with his usual excuses, but instead just stood next to Ms. Mari, his head hung, looking down at the ground.

"We're very sorry to see you go Lan.." Said Ms. Mari " Yeah... I know..." He started to feel tears form in his eyes at his words. 'It's all because of your stupid dad's work..' he thought, he felt something swell inside him, something the likes of which he never felt before. Rage, complete and total rage. It gave him, power, yes, the anger, would give him power... ' Come on Lan!' he thought to himself ' Pull yourself together!'

"Well Lan, We hope you enjoy your last day in ACDC.."

The day went by slowly, too slowly for Lan, he sighed a bunch and stared into space all day, until the bell rang, signifying the end of class.. ' And the end of my happy life, together, with Maylu..' He started getting angrier as he thought more more, leading his twisted, and delusional brain to one conclusion ' Jump...' Sure he had thought of it, the cliff just outside of town yes he had depressing times, every teen did, hell, almost everyteen felt suicidal at one point, but Lan had pulled through, but what was different now... ' It's Maylu...' He thought ' No, it's nothing, you can get through this!' "Jump!' ' Live!' As his voice of reason fought with with his feelings, he was getting more and more confused, he just wanted to end it all, but he had to stay, for Maylu... His mind was becoming more and more twisted with every minute, he was confused, yes, he was depressed, he wanted to end it, stop the pain,

' no.. I must live, for Maylu..' the closer he got to the edge of town, the further he drove himself to insanity, he was losing it, completely, that was evident, but he still needed to do something. ' I can end it, and stop this pain, this emptiness I feel, or I can live, if not for me, then for Maylu...' before he knew what was happening, he was talking ot himself, officialy on the line of insanity, before he knew what was happening, he was at the edge of the cliff, prepared to jump...

Please, tell me, where should I go with this? I like where it went, the way I had it before this was too watered down, I like this more serious tone better, but I need to know, what should I do with poor Lan?

Next chapter is season finale! What will happen to Lan? How will Maylu deal with his decision? What about Megaman? Find out next time!


	9. The light at the end of the Tunnel

Chapter 9: Light at the end of the Tunnel

Lan was standing over the cliff, prepared to jump, he was ready to end this, ease the pain, end the suffering, but something wouldn't let him, he wouldn't let himself jump.. the one part of his body that wasn't so twisted it couldn't see the truth... his heart. He knew he could end this, escape thihs pittiful time called a life... but yet...

Love, a very strange word indeed... is it even a word, at the edge of insanity, it seems a man can still be guided by his heart... Lan stopped, if he jumped, he'd lose Maylu... if he didn't, he'd lose Maylu, it was a lose-lose... but yet...

It is very curious, life, there can not be life without deat, no death without life, yes a vicious cycle, if halted, there would be no life, no death, no... balance... but, Lan had seen more than most eighty year olds, he had seen all there was to see, the ends of the earth.

How can know when it is thier tome? When there is no purpose, no meaning, no...nothing, nothing, everything, gone...that's when you have served your time, your limit, when there's no reason to continue, nothing to look forward to, Lan was far from there... he had a future, new friends... a future with Maylu, saving the world, he was torn, torn between his feelings, of love, of hate, of happiness, of sadness, he wanted despratly to end it, this...this pain this confusion, this weariness, he had friends, Maylu, Megaman, Ms. Mari, his mom, his dad... there was purpose, but for awhile he just stood there, not knowing what to do, end it? Lose it all?

He was confused...he was angry, he was...human after all, yes humans, we fell these 'feelings' but are they nothing more than words? Is all we know a lie? There is no telling, no telling till you realize, it's meaningless, no winner, no loser, you simply die, nothing more, but as Lan thought of his fpast, his present, his future, he also thought of one other thing...his death. Yes, he would die eventually yes, but not like this, surely not, he wouldn't, but his mind was twisted, his vision blurred to the real world ion front of him, the truth, so much pain... he could make it stop... end it now... no... there was Meaning, a purpose...reason...

However he saw only lies, lies and betrayl... he couldn't make it stop the pain... the harder he thought, the worse it got, he didn't understand any of it, nothing, he felt no happines now, nor love, his mind cloudy, he saw the world for what it really was... there is no light, just dark, in the end we will all be consumed...

No... his voice of reason joied the fight... no, there is light... dark can not exist without light, and vice versa, another cycle, the universe is a paradox, formed from confusion, if god created the universe, who created god? Was he just... there? So many questuions... so little time, was there a urpose for the suffering? Would the light win? Would there still be suffering? As long as there is a single hope, that is all that is needed...

Lan had driven him self to the point of insanity and back... yes, he was quite insane by now, he knew that, yes, there's been things he hasn't understood, but none such as life.. and death... 'amazing how moving can drive a man to insanity...' he thought. Amazin indeed, amazing how the earth was formed, how so many things.. where the same, but different, this was indeed insanity, yes.. he had nothing but his thoughts... no, I have Maylu... I have mom, dad... Megaman...

I have so much... yet so little, Pro Con, Light Dark, Yin Yang, but the light is what's worth looking forward, yes, the light...

This is more like a Poetic chapter leading in to the final episode, I know it's super short, but this is a look inside the mind of an insane person... next time we get to see what the Crime Organization does to Lan's already twisted mind, be prepared for shocks, thrills and chills, on the season finale!


	10. There's always a price

Chapter 10: There's Always a Price...

Nothing funny in this chapter, this is completely serious, I want no snickers... please, any Puns, are unintended... so please read, read and enjoy!

Lan was, torn, he could jump, he could walk, he could live he could die... it was his choice...

-----Hikari House-----

"Lan still hasn't gotten home Maylu, thanks for checking..." Said a frantic Mrs. HIkari, thier son had gone missing, he hadn't showed up,

" There's only one thing I know, I heard him mutter the word jump..." Said Maylu, on the other end of the phone.

"okay Maylu, thank you dear" Replied Mrs Hikari Hanging up. She turned to her husband. " All she knows is he muttered the word ' jump' before leaving class... could he have meant---"

She was cut off by Mr. Hikari, who said " Yes, he may be, but we better hurry, I don't wanna be too late!" He grabbed his jacket, and ran out the door, with Mrs. Hikari Close behind...

-----Maylu's House-----

Maylu sighed, what had happened to Lan? He wasn't as happy go lucky as he had always been, lately his personality had gotten dangerously dark, and mysterious.

"M--Maylu..." Muttered a voice from Lan's PET on her desk. She had brought Megaman with her after Lan had almost left it in the classroom.

"Yes, Megaman.." she said, trying to hold back her tears.

"Wh---Where do you think Lan is? " Asked the Navi " D--do you think he's alright?"

"I dont't know Megaman!" She said, no longer able to hold back her tears, she plopped down on her couch, crying. She wanted to find Lan, find him,and embrace him, she wanted to never let go, but now she wondered if it was too late. Her thoughts where interupted by a knock on her door. She got up and answered it.

"M--Mr. Hikari!" She said, surprised to see him at her door.

"Maylu, I think I know where Lan is, please, come with us!" He said, and quickly, without saying anything, started heading to the edge of town Maylu quickly grabbed the two PETs, and ran out the door after him.

" So, where do you think he is?" She asked when she had caught up.

"We think he's at that cliff at the edge of town!"

Maylu's heart quickly sank ' Oh no!' She thought, remembering how he had said jump after class.

When they got there, sure enough, there was Lan, but something was wrong, he didn't look like he was in a good healthy state of mind.

----------- Lan's Mind----------

He heard voices, yelling something, it sounded like... Lan? Lan... this word was familiar... was it his name? He didn't understand, he was...confused... at least, he heard them shouting something else, he singled out the word jump... did they want him to jump? it sounded like it, they where shouting it now, he didn't understand, Jump? Lan? Lan, Jump? Yes! They where telling him, Lan, to jump! He had figured it out, he was finally happy, knowing what these people wanted...

-----Back to reality-----

"LAN! PLEASE DON'T JUMP!" Yelled a hysterical Maylu, wondering why Lan wasn't responding, what was wrong with him? Could he not hear her?

----------- Lan's Mind----------

Suddenly, he heard another word... please? He couldn't understand, his mind clouded, and not understanding, he decided to please these people, he decided to jump. His mind fell deeper and deeper in to insanity as the people called out to him,he saw someone, she looked familiar, his heart took over his body, as he muttered word. " May...lu..." before he passed out..

-----Reality-----

"OH MY GOD! LAN!" Yelled Maylu, running over to catch him before he fell, she had heard him muttering something, it sounded like her name, but she couldn't tell. "Maylu!" yelled Mr. Hikari, running over. " He just... passed out..." Said Maylu,"He seemed kinda out of it though, didn't he?"

"Yes, Maylu," Began Mr. Hikari, "He might well be insane..."

-----Dencity Hospital-----

Maylu sat by Lan's bed, waiting for lan to wakeup, it had been a week since the cliff incedent, and Lan showed no signs of healing, his body, or his twisted mind. 'He might well be insane...' Maylu repeated those words in her mind, be fore thinking ' No... He's fine, he, said my name...' She pulled Lan toward her and cried, she didn't want to let go of him... " Oh Lan..." She said.

"Visiting times are over..." Said the doctor, walking in the room. Maylu reluctently let go of Lan, and got up and left. "Perfect.." Said the doctor with an evil smile...

----------Dencity Hospital----------

Time: 2:22AM

Lan started squirming, he remembered nothing, but he was remembering one thing, his dad, that incensitive bastard... that's all he knew, he wanted so badly to get back at him, to hurt him as much as moving would have him, let's see him go on without mom, yes, let's see him try... His thoughts were interupted by the docter speaking. " You feel rage, do you not Lan?" He said. Lan was shocked, "Y--Yes, but... how do you know that?"

The doctor smiled " I know, I felt the same rage once,"

"Y---You have?"

"Yes, and I know how you can get back at your father..."

"H--How can I?" Lan jumped at his chance, how badley he wanted to---to, destroy his fathers hopes, his dreams...

The doctor smiled. " Simple, you can come with me.."

----------Dencity Hospital----------

Time: 3:00

"Why do I have to be the one to check if any patients left?" Said a guard, walking down a hall. " They're mental for god's sake!" He continued walking until he got to Lan's room, he opened the door, and realized Lan was missing...

---------- Unkown Location----------

Time: 5:00

"So Lan, are you ready?" Said the "Doctor"

Lan smiled, evily, " Yes..." He said with a smirk.

"What is your mission?"

"To kill Haruka Hikari..."

OMGZEZ! HE EEZ TEH BRAINWASHEDED! . 

Well, that's the season, next season will focus on Lan, and his struggle to find truth...


	11. The New Lan

Chapter Eleven: The New Lan

Time: 5:43 PM

" WHAT?" Yelled a furious Dr. Hikari. The hospital had called to tell him that Lan had been 'kidnapped' by his ' doctor' " WHERE THE HELL IS THAT SECURITY I PAID FOR?"

" Sir we're very sor--"

" SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT! THA'S MY SON!"

" I---I know, we---we are sorry, sir..."

Dr. Hikari sighed. " I'm sorry, I just.."

" I understand, thank you for your time..."

They both hung up. Mr. Hikari sighed and sat down on the couch. No sooner had he sat down, he heard the door open. He turned, and saw non eother than Lan!

" Lan! Thank go---"

Dr. Hikari was interupted by his son punching him in the jaw, causing the older male to lose his balance and fall.

" Shove it you bastard..." Lan said to his father.  
Dr. Hikari Was taken back by his son's words, they hurt, he tried to talk to his sono. " Lan... Don't be like--"

He was interupted, once again, by Lan, who this time pulled out a knife, and chuckled evily. " Talk again," He paused for a second. " And you die!" He pointed the knife right as his dad's throat. Dr. Hikari quickly shut up at that threat, Lan wasn't kidding, he was completely hell bent on doing something, and wouldn't let anything, or anyione/i get in his way.

Lan walked towards his mother's room, and when he made his way in, and Dr. Hikari heard a scream, he wanted so dearly to call out to his wife, to warn her, but was still worried becaus of his son's threat.

Lan walked back in, holding his mom by her neck. " How does it feel..." He quietly asked his father. Dr. Hikari was silent, " I SAID, HOW DOES IT FEEL? HOW DOES IT FEEL KNOWING YOU COULD LOSE THE ONE YOU LOVE AT ANYTIME NOW?" he quickly thrust the knife against Haruka's throat, which made her squeak out a "help me..." to her husband.

" Shut up bitch..." He said to his mom holding the knife harder against her throat, he stopped as if waiting for something, and soon, he got what he was waiting for..."

-----Maylu's house-----

Maylu was practicing her piano, when she heard a scream, and then someone shouting. She couldn't what they where shouting, but she knew who. ' Lan!' she thought happily. She quickly grabbed her jacket and ran over to the Hikari residence, and what she found shocked her. There was Lan, yes, but he was holding his mom, knife against her throat.

" Ahhh, Maylu, nice of you to join us," He let go of his mom sending her sprawling to the floor. " Now that you've all seen the 'new me', I can get what I came for!" He quickly grabbed his PET, and ran out the door, and a helecopter quickly came down. Lan grabbed on to the ladder, and was flown away. " SO LONG BASTARDS!" He yelled down, he had deeply traumatized them all, a constellation. He looked down to his PET, which had Megaman in sleep mode. He smiled evily, "Phase one, is complete!" He said.

Yes, short chapter, but it's only supposed to introduce the new Lan, with his vengence, well, read and review


	12. Phase two

Chapter 12: Phase two...

-----Evil guy's Base-----

" So Lan, how did it go?" Asked Lan's new boss.

Lan bowed. " Perfectly sir, and as a constelation, I'm sure they'll remember the 'new me' over the old one!" Lan took this time to smirk, and look up to the man infront of him. There was something, well, off about him, but he was going to help Lan get back at his dad, that's all that mattered. " So... what is my next mission?" Asked Lan.

" Scilab's Creating a new Synchro Chip that can be used without a demesional area, you need to steal any data you can find on it." He paused and grabbed something from his pocket. " Here" He threw it at Lan. It looked like a Synchro Chip, except it had a strange symbol on it. "It's a Slave Chip, if your navi refuses to do your bidding, use it, I know how much your navi likes to mess with you!"

Lan paused. He quickly put the chip in his pocket. "I'll use it to it's fullest abbilities sir." he said.

" Good, be sure to get that data, kill anyone who gets in your way, take this as well." He tossed another Chip at Lan. This one WAS a Synchro Chip, but it was colored a darker blue. " It's the closest to a Dimensional Chip we havem that's the new Synchro Chip.."

Lan looked at it, he understood now, he could use this to kill anyone in his way, anyone... a thought crossed his mind before he bowed and said " Yes sir," The proceeding to head out.

-----Scilab-----

" Dr. Hikari, the data is almost compiled, what do we need to do now?" A lab assistant asked.

Dr. Hikari simply sighed and said " Put it in our most secure area, no one," He thought of Lan, " can get that data!"

"Yes sir!" His lab assistant said, and quickly hurried off.

-----Hikari Residence-----

" Mrs. Hikari, don't worry!" Said Maylu. " I'm sure Mr. Hikari's fine, if there was a problem, he'd call!"

Mrs. Hikari was silent. How could her gentle boy become so... well evil?

---------Flashback---------

"Lan!" Yelled Yai, trying to find Lan. Lan and his friends decided to play hide and seek in Yai's mansion, and Lan had been found.

" You'll never catch me Yai!" He yelled and started running around the room where he was hiding, he was doing good until he tripped over a giant doll. He started laughing, and everyone soon came out of hiding, and joined him.

---------End Flashback---------

He was so fun loving what caused him to do this? Then she remembered something.

---------Flashback---------

" How does it feel..." He quietly asked his father. Dr. Hikari was silent, " I SAID, HOW DOES IT FEEL? HOW DOES IT FEEL KNOWING YOU COULD LOSE THE ONE YOU LOVE AT ANYTIME NOW?" he quickly thrust the knife against Haruka's throat, which made her squeak out a "help me..." to her husband.

" Shut up bitch..." He said to his mom holding the knife harder against her throat.

---------End Flashback---------

She finally understood, what was driving Lan to do all this!

-----Outside Scilab-----

" Alright, security's tight, I could sneak in," He looked at the Dimensional Chip in his hand. He smiled evily, " Or, I could have some fun first." He slotted in the chip, and quickly crossfused with Megaman. He jumped out in front of the guards, and quickly fired his megabuster. The guards fell over, and blood trickled out where Lan had shot them, Lan chuckled and continued on inside.

----- Scilab -----

" Dr. Hikari!" Yelled a lab assistant. " There's a break in! Both gaurds up front where killed!"

" Do they have any idea who did it?" Dr. Hikari asked.

" Yes! Here, on the security camera!" The screen shwed Megaman jumping out in front of the guards, shooting them, then pausing, he shot the security camera.

" Oh god..." Said Dr. Hikari. " God no, EVACUATE THE BUILDING!"

" But, it's just your son!"

" There's something wrong with him, he's willing to kill anyone in his path to get what he wants!"

" But what is it he wants?"

" The demesional chip data..."

----- Hall -----

" Stop right there!" A guard yelled at Lan.

" Oh no! Cop told me stop! I'm sooooooooo scared!" He said sarcastically, making a DarkSword appear. " PSYCH!" He quickly sliced the guards neck, causing his head to fall off. "Oops, did I do that?" he said, fiegning innocence. He laughed before moving further toward the lab.

-----Main Lab-----

"he'll be here soon..." Said Dr. Hikari, knowing his son's arrival was impossible to avoid.

----- Outside Main Lab -----

" Well, no security? I'm very unimpressed." Lan sneered. he walked up to the door, but was stopped by a fammiliar voice behind him.

" Stop Lan, or you'll be forced under arest!" Said Chaud.

Lan tried to hold back a laugh. " You? YOU! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE? ARE THE FINAL SECURITY OF SCILAB?" He laughed harder. " Besides, I'm just having fun, you couldn't stop me if you wanted to!" He formed a DarkSword on his Right arm. Chaud quickly Crossfused with a Dimensional Chip.

" So I see you can crossfuse without a dimmensional area as well!" Lan said. " No matter, TAKE THIS!" he quickly swiped with his DarkSword, straight at Chaud's Icon, unable to stop him, Chaud fell out of crossfusion. He screamed, and was thrown against the wall, Lan quickly dashed over, and held him against the wall, holding the DarkSword's point against his throat.

"You're lucky I'm not here to kill you!" he whispered only loud enough for Chaud to hear. Lan threw Chaud backwards into the wall behind him. He chuckled, and kept walking in to the main lab. When he went in, he fired a DarkWide at all the men standing right in front of him, his hand formed a DarkSword again, and he swiped at the next few.

Finally he came to his dad, all alone. " Ahh, hello dad, now, I've been instucted to kill all in my way, either you move," He took time to glare evilly at his dad. " Or i kill you!" He pointed the DarkSword at his dad's throat, like he did Chaud's.

" I won't let you take the data," His dad said.

Lan started laughing uncontrolobly. " Who's going to stop me?" He pressed the Sword Further in to his dad's throat.

"I WILL!" Said a voice behind Lan. He turned, and saw none other than..

" Ma--Maylu?"

End of chapter!

Well, does Lan have what it takes to kill his girlfriend? Or does he not have the will power? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!


	13. The end of Evil

Chapter 13: Lan vs.Maylu!

"Ma---Maylu?" 'I--have to fight her?' Lan looked confused, he didn't understand, normally, he'd go right after her, kill her in the most gruesome way possible, strangle her with her insides even! But, he didn't want to? ' NO! I'LL KILL HER! SHE TRIED TO MAKE ME JUMP...SHE TRIED TO KILLL ME!' He paused, he remembered something now!

-----Flashback-----

Lan walked out, he was about to infiltrate scilab, when his boss called him.

"yes sir?" Lan asked.

" If Sakurai gets in your way, use this!" He tossed Lan a good old DarkChip, but something was different.

" It's like a DarkChip, except humans can absorb it." he smiled, and Lan Smirked.

" I'll kill that girl! NOTHING WILL GET IN MY WAY!"

----- End Flashback-----

Lan quickly fumbled with the contents of his pocket, until he found the darkchip, he absorbed it, and felt rage, we wanted to kill everything in sight, but most of all, he wanted to kill Maylu! He quickly dashed at her. She cried out and jumped out of the way.

Lan couldn't say anything,or move, and before he could object, Maylu ran up and pulled him in to a hug, he felt something... Something, comfortable, he felt warm, there was... comfort in her arms... He couldn't tell why, but... he couldn't do it... he couldn't kill her. He felt too safe in her arms. Lan sighed, and untensed, and then he passed out...

-----Hikari Residence-----

-----Lan's Room-----

Time: 2:22PM

"Lan?" Maylu asked. " Lan, I--is it you?"

Lan shook his head,he had a bad head ache, What had happened? He looked around, and saw he was in his room. " Ma--Maylu, what happened?" he asked.

Maylu smiled to him, " What do you remember?" She asked.

" Last I remember, I had just got out of class, and that's it, it's blurry from then on...Di---did I do something wrong?" Lan asked, puzzled.

"You...tried to kill yourself Lan..." Maylu said sadley remembering how much she shouted trying to stop him.

Lan was shocked. " Wh--why?" He remembered something else, moving! He thought, and suddenly realized he would have to move. " Maylu... I don't want to leave you..., and ACDC..."

Maylu quickly pulled Lan into a tight embrace. "I know... I don't want you to leave!" Before they knew what was happening, they where both laying on Lan's bed, embracing each other, and never wanting to let go...

-----Living room-----

" Hon... do you think Lan will remember all he's done?" Asked a worried Mrs. Hikari.

" No... He was insane, his mind, twisted, willing to beleve anything, he was mixed up, he knows right from wrong now..."

They where interupted by Maylu screaming coming from upstairs. Mr. and Mrs. Hikari nodded at each other, then ran ran up.

There was Maylu, cover pulled up to her neck, but Lan, Lan was lying on his floor, hair filled with blood, with a small pool of blood next to his head.

" Ma--Maylu! What happened?" Yelled a worried Mr. Hikari.

"It---it was Dex! He's back!"

Well, there ya go, Dex is obviously mad at Lan, but why? Come on think, Dex has wanted Maylu for some time, he comes back, and see Maylu and Lan together, he wants to kill Lan! K? Any way, please tell me how you like this chapter, and what you want to happen to Lan, I can make this story go any way now, I could make Dex fly by and hold a bazooka and blow Lan's head off ( . ;) but seriously, this is up to the public...Do you want:

A) He suffers from Amnesia, and the bad guys capture him (again) and he becomes evil,

B) Dex and Lan get in a fight to the death over Maylu,

C) Lan goes back to normal, I progress the plot?

DECIDE NOW!


	14. What's wrong with Lan?

Chapter 14: Betrayl?

-----Dencity Hospital-----

The first thing Lan heard when he woke up, was a heart moniter, then, as he opened his eyes, he say Maylu standing over him.Lan tried to sit up, but felt a shoting pain go through him. "Argh..." he muttered in pain. His head hurt like hell, he put his hand on the back of his head... blood? What had happend? The last thing he remembered was, well... something about a cliff.

" Do--Doctor!" Yelled Maylu " His heart meter, it started beeping faster!"

Lan, hearing Maylu's voice started to breath faster, his heart started beating faster, 'what's wrong with me?' He thought.

A doctor came in, and realized Lan was awake. He sighed. " You gave us quite a scare mister Hikari, but how do you feel?"

" I...I, um,uh, I feel, um..." Lan couldn't even talk straight right now, Lan sighed, he said, rather quickly. "horrible." as if trying not to talk.

"Well, can you explain?" Asked the doctor.

" Uuum, err, well, uh, that is, umm, uhhh..." Lan Stutterered. Maylu, so happy that Lan was awake, ran out to tell Mr. and Mrs. Hikari. Lan gave out a sigh.

" Well, my head won't stop throbing, and everytime my heat beats it REALY hurts!" Lan said to the doctor.

The doctor nodded and took some notes. " I'll let you be alone now Lan." He said, and walked out the door.

Lan sat there... his head really hurt, he just shrugged it off,tried to roll over,(unsuccessfully) and went to sleep.

-----Unknown Location-----

" Damn!" Yelled the Man in the shadows, he had had Lan Hikari! He was stringing him along, untill that stupid girl interfeared! Everytime he tried something, SHE interupted!

He sighed. " What's happened to me? I was once a great crime leader, now, I'm losing to that pathetic Maylu girl!" He banged his head down on the desk in front of him. " NO! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY HER AGAIN!" He pulled up a computer screen, and brought up a comunication link with the Undernet Intercom system.

" ATTENTION ALL UNDERNET GOERS!" Many Navis turned toward the intercam speakers. " DO ANY OF YOU WANT TO GET BACK TO MEGAMAN FOR SAVING THE WORLD!" Many Navis cheered. " THEN MAKE YOUR WAY TO BLACKEARTH2!" there was a pause. " ANY NAVI NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO GET THROUGH, ARE NOT WORTH OUR TIME! THAT IS ALL!" and the link was disabled.

" That should help, Megaman's hated down there.." His thoughts where interupted by a Navi speaking from his screen. " Excuse me.." He said. The man turned and saw the navi. " H---How did you get here so fast?" he asked.

" Ahhh, that's my secret sir!" The Navi smirked, " I want to get back at Megaman for defeating my only friends so long ago..."

" So, we both want to get rid of Hikari correct?" the man said. The navi nodded. " Then it's settled, meet my Navi at this link!" The man made a link appear. " Yes sir.." Said the navi, smiling evily.

----- Hospital Hall-----

" Oh, that's such a relief!" Said a relieved Mrs. Hikari. She looked slightly razzled at the recent events, Lan going crazy.. that was definately worst.

Maylu just sighed. She hoped Lan was alright, she didn't want him to get taken like last time. The doctor walked by, and Maylu quickly took the chance to ask, " Ummm, sir, can I stay here with Lan tonight?"

The doctor smiled at her then said, " Of course you can!" He said. " It's obvious you have strong feelings for him! And he needs protection right now, anyway." The doctor once again smiled before leaving, going back to his office. Maylu sighed, and went back in side Lan's room. She noticed he was asleep, and so she sat down next to him, waiting for him to wake up...

Time: 7:42 PM

Lan was starting to come to, he turned around, and saw Maylu there, talking with the doctorm so he instently acted like he was sleeping.

" But miss, you should change into some looser clothes!" The doctor said.

Maylu sighed, "Alright, just leave!" she said.

" Uh--- Of course miss!" The doctor said, he quickly walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Maylu sighed, then looked around, slowly, she started peeling off her clothing..

' I should turn away, it isn't proper!' Lan thought, but he couldn't turn away! There was the girl of his freaking dreams, almost nude in his hospital room! ' DAMN THIS THIRTEEN YEAR OLD MIND!' he thought, unable to take his eyes off Maylu.

When she had finally gotten dressed in her night gown, she sighed, seeing Lan was squirming a bit.' He's finnally waking up!' She thought.

" Lan?" she asked " Lan? Is it you?"

Lan figured he could mess with Maylu a bit for a good laugh. " Lan? Who's Lan?" He said, acting clueless.

" Oh my god, please Lan! Please! Tell me your joking!" Maylu asked, frantic. Lan suddenly started laughing, then sighed. " Geeze Maylu, you're so freaking sorried you know that?" He laughed again, "I'm fine!"

Maylu sighed, " Oh Lan," She said hugging him, suddenly, Lan's breathing started to increase, and his heart rate started going faster, "Lan? What's wrong?" Maylu asked.

Lan gasped for air, it felt like his lungs where being cut off, and suddenly, as soon as it happened, he was back to normal. He started breathing, steadily, I don't know, at random times I just, can't breath..." He said.

Maylu quickly got the dotor, who rushed in. " What just happened?" He asked.

Lan just looked at him. " Stay calm.." He said, " It's probobly noth---" Suddenly Lan's breathing started to increase, and his heaart beat, started going up. ' It's okay,' he told himself 'You'll go back soon' But unfortunately, it didn't, Lan , unable to breath started to gasp for air, holding his throat, Maylu was screaming frantically for Mr. and Mrs. Hikari. The doctor was getting help, and Lan couldn't brethe. He gasped one last time before he fell over and his Heart moniter flatlined...

OMG! What happened to Lan? Find out teh next time!


	15. Death of a hero?

Chapter 15: Death of a hero?

-----Dencity Hospital-----

Time: 8:00 PM Lan flatlines

"LAN! PLEASE DEAR GOD NO!" Maylu yelled as Lan's heart moniter showed just a single flat line. " LAN YOU CAN'T DIE!" She yelled " I WON'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!"

Suddenly the doctors pushed by Maylu and tried, unsuccsesfully to revive Lan. Maylu stood in the room, crying and sobbing uncontrolably, when she heard something from Lan's PET " MAYLU! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! JACK ME INTO LAN'S BREATHING SYSTEM! I'LL FIND ANY PROBLEMS!"

Maylu nodded, but didn't cease crying. She wordlessly jacked Megaman in.

When Megaman made it to the net, he looked around, expecting to find tons of viruses, but nothing was wrong, no viruses, the breathing system had been running perfectly, Lan couldn't die... what caused it?

"Maylu..." Said Megaman from the PET. " There---there's nothing wrong, he----he's really dead, he just... died, he wasn't murdered...he just-----" He didn't continue, he didn't want to make Maylu feel any worse than she already did.

Maylu just sat there, unable to move. Lan, the love her life, dead...

----- ACDC Graveyard-----

Time: 10:05 Lan's funeral

"...so today we say goodbye to one of the most blessed souls on earth... Lan Hikari." Ended the (What do you call those things?) speaker.

Many people where sobbing, but Maylu was worst of all, she was crying loudly, everyone noticed, she was taking it hardest...

-----FLASH-----

Maylu woke up, gasping for breath, sweating, Lan was there, sleeping peacefully. Maylu sighed ' It was just a dream...' she thought ' a horrible dream..' Lan started to stir, causing Maylu to jump, she stilll forgot that it was just a dream... but, it seemed so real...

" Maylu? Are you alright?" Asked Lan, suddenly changing from groggy to fully aware of everything.

"I---I'm fine, I just had a bad dream..." Maylu said.

" It's alright.." Lan said, holding her close. " Just remember, I always love you Maylu..." said Lan. Maylu smiled, he had been having random fits of breathing problem, when Maylu went to sleep, then she remembered, there was no seperation between her dream and reality!

-----Flashback(What really happened)-----

suddenly, Lan's breathing started to increase, and his heart rate started going faster, "Lan? What's wrong?" Maylu asked.

Lan gasped for air, it felt like his lungs where being cut off, and suddenly, as soon as it happened, he was back to normal. He started breathing, steadily, I don't know, at random times I just, can't breath..." He said.

Maylu quickly got the dotor, who rushed in. " What just happened?" He asked.

Lan just looked at him. " Stay calm.." He said, " It's probobly noth---" Suddenly Lan's breathing started to increase, and his heaart beat, started going up. ' It's okay,' he told himself 'You'll go back soon' But unfortunately, it didn't, Lan , unable to breath started to gasp for air, holding his throat, Maylu was screaming frantically for Mr. and Mrs. Hikari. The doctor was getting help, and Lan couldn't brethe. He gasped one last time before he fell over and his Heart moniter flatlined... it was here Maylu passed out.

The Hikaris worked to get her by Lan, as the doctors worked frantically to bring Lan back, luckily, they got a little pulse, and they worked with that...

------End Flashback-----

'Maybe I passed out?' Maylu thought. Suddenly, Maylu felt a wierd sensation, like someone was watching her, she turned around and she saw the doctor. She heaved a sigh of relief.

"How's Lan?" The doctor asked.

Lan sat up, " I can answer that!" He said, " I haven't had any bad fits since the flatline.."

" That's good news..." The doctor simply said.

-----THREE DAYS LATER-----

"Well Lan, I'd say it's safe for you to go hom tonight!" Said his doctor, Lan had been in the hospital for many days, but it had been two whole days since a breathing fit, and his wounds were healing nicely. Lan smmiled.

" Thanks doc!" He said. The doctor walked out, signaling Maylu to walk in.

" Well, Lan, " She said, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek before continuing. " Do you even remember who got you here?"

Lan sat there for a while, remembering.

-----Flashback-----

"Lan, that was fun.." said Maylu giggling.

" I'll say..." Lan said, smiling at his girlfriend, then as soon as they had finished a kiss, someone came into Lan's room through the window.

" Lan..." He said.

Lan turned, and saw a looming figure. He grabbed Lan by the front of his head with a cloth filled with Chloroform, causing him to go limp. He then rammed head against the side of his desk.

" That's for taking Maylu you basterd!" He said, jumping down in to safety.

That's when Maylu screamed.

-----End Flashback-----

" Yes..." Lan said, " I remember it was Dex..."

"Well, we can't just ley what he did go unpunshed! I mean, He could of kil---"

Lan held up his hand, signalling Maylu to stop.

Maylu silenced herself, and was ready to get home with Lan. When Lan tried to stand up, he screamed in pain and fell back down, causing him to scream again.

Maylu quickly ran over to help Lan, who simply shook his head, he wanted to do this himself.

"Lan!" the dotor said, running in the room, I forgot to tell you, you won't be able to move much because of the damage to your brain... It should be a few days before you can walk again," He finished picking Lan up, Lan who was opjective, squirmed, but this just caused more pain, so he gave up. The doctor put him into a wheelchair. " Well, thanks doc," Lan said. He turned to Maylu. " Let's go Maylu." He turned one more time back to the doctor. " THANKS AGAIN!" he shouted as Maylu wheeled him out of the hospital...

Ayup, the brain, It's damaged, so uh, he like can't walk and stuffs,so uh, Read and Review!


	16. The accident

Chapter 16: The Accident

-----Hikari Household-----

"Lan, are you sure you want to?" Maylu asked, watching Lan teying to get up from his wheel chair.

" Of course!" He said. " I really want to get to walking soon!"

" Okay..." Maylu asked. "Roll?" She asked. Roll looked up from her PET.

" Yes Maylu?" She asked.

" Can you please watch Lan from his PC and page the PET if something happens? I need to take a walk."

"Sure thing!"

" Thanks!" Maylu replied, Jacking Roll in. " Don't work too hard now Lan!" She said before stepping outside.

Maylu walked out the door and headed for ACDC park.

" It's a beautiful day!" She said to herself. She stopped dead in her tracks when she Chaud sitting in the park.

Chaud sighed, and looked down at his PET. '" Well Protoman, what do you think?"

Protoman sighed. " I still don't like it but," He sighed again " whatever."

Chaud just stared at his navi a bit. He hated plating Mr. Bad Boy all the time, and he just loved having some time like this to himself. He sighed again and sunk deeper in the bench.

" Geeze Chaud, you're just asking...err, this PERSON out, what's the big deal?" Asked his Red clad Navi.

" I don't even know if they return my feelings..." Chaud replied.

THIS got Maylu interested.

" This is no way for the president of IPC to be acting, so get up, before someone sees you!" Chaud's navi said.

" Sure..." Chaud mumbling, getting up, and walking off, when Maylu approached him.

" Hello Chaud!" She said cheerfully.

" What do you want?" He asked scornfully, immediatly putting his " Bad boy" act back on. Protoman just smilled, shook his head and went back to working on deciphering data.

" I just wanted to make conversation!" Maylu replied, cheerful as ever.

Chaud just sighed, and muttered "Whatever.." As he walked away.

Maylu stood there for a moment, but she was interupted by her PET beeping. She quickly bolted down the street backk to Lan's house.

Lan sitting on the couch, panting hard.

"Roll...what happended?" Maylu asked.

" Nothing, he just almost fell over, and so I decided to call you, he's probobly just tired..."

" OKay, thanks Roll!"

"Anytime!" Roll finished the conversation, getting back to Megaman, waiting for Roll in the inner reaches of her PET.

Maylu ploped down next to Lan, and turned on the TV.

After cycling through the channels, she turned to Lan, who had fell asleep.

She sighed and got up to make something for dinner. Lan's parents were gone again, Maylu never really knew where they had been when they left.

Soon after she had started dinner the doorbell rang. She sighed and went to the door.

When she opened it, Chaud was standing there. " I need to speak to Lan, It's kinda important.." He said.

Maylu pointed on the couch, and Chaud walked over, and Maylu headed back to the kitchen.

"Hey, Lan, wake up!" Chaud nearly shouted next to Lan. This caused Lan to jump, causing him to fall off the couch, causing him to shout in pain.

"Sorry" Chaud said sheepishly. Lan just glared at him.

" What is it?" Lan asked, trying to climb back up on the couch.

" Uumm, just uh, came by to see how you where recovering..."

" Well as you can see, I can't even walk on my own now, so just leave..."

" But Lan... I want to he---"

"Leave..."

"But"

"LEAVE!"

Chaud hung his head in defeat, and sighed, he walked outside.

" So, he didn't want you there huh Chaud?" Asked his Navi.

" Shut up Protoman..."

" Ohh look at me I'm Chaud, I act all tough but I'm really nice, and I don't--"

" DON'T say it Protoman."

"What, that your a f---"

" SHUT UP!"

" CHAUD IS A FREAKING---" He was interupted by Chaud turning his PET's volume off.

Chaud let out a sigh, and headed home, maybe he'd finish his "Mission" Tommorow...

-----Hikari Household-----

"LAN! TIME TO EAT!" Yelled Maylu from the kitchen. Lan just sat there.

" YEAH THAT'S NICE! CARE TO HELP ME TO THE FOOD?" He yelled back.

Maylu immediatly ran in through the door. " Sorry.." She muttered as she helped him into his wheel chair.

Time: 7:32, After dinner

Maylu was sitting on the couch, Lan laying on her, in a deep sleep, when the phone rang.

Maylu sighed, gently picking up Lan's head, and put it back down to answer the phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

" Yes, is this Lan Hikari?"

"Uumm, no, but I'm his girlfriend.."

" Well, con I speak to him?"

" He's not in the best condition,can you just tell me?"

" Well, It's about his parents..."

Maylu's heart sank. " Wh--what happened?"

" They where in a crash..."

OMGZEZ TEH CLIFFHANGAR!


	17. Shattered

Chapter17: Shattered...

"A--a crash? Maylu said, obviously frightened, over the phone.

" Yes..." Said the person on the other end.

" Wha---What happened?"

" Well, there was obviously a drunk driver in the other car, he was muttering random stuff, except one thing really stuck out, ' I'll get you for what you did, Hikari'..."

" It...It couldn't of been... Er.. Thanks, I'll tell Lan right away!" She hung up. She was quivering with fear. She dropped to her knees and started to cry. " DAMN IT DEX!" She cried, not realizing she was yelling, causing Lan to wake up.

" Maylu?" He asked groggilly, leaning over the back of the couch.

" LAN!" Maylu cried, running over to him, and pulling him into a tight embrace.

" Ma--Maylu, what, happened?" He asked, holding her, despite his pain.

" You're parents... they... There was a crash..."

Suddenly all the color in Lan's face dissapeared. " A...crash?"

Maylu sniffled a little and nodded. Lan's parents were like hers anymore... It was worse than losing her parents...they where always one anyway...

" Do...do they know who--"

" The only info they have is that is was a drunk driver, saying ' I'll get you for what you did, Hikari...'" She sniffled. " I think it was Dex..."

Suddenly Lan got up, and despite his pain, he pounded his fist down on the table infront of him. " DEX YOU BASTARD!" He yelled.

He had just lost the only people he may have loved more than Maylu...his parents...

" I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL YOU!" He shouted.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Dex came in, looking rather drunk, a half empty beer bottle in his hand.

Lan immeediatly limped over, wincing a little every step he took, He didn't care about pain anymore, he only cared about avenging his parents.

" I'M GONNA KILL YOU LARD ASS!" He shouted.

Dex just laughed drunkly, "Huh uh...I got you back!"

Lan just roared, and tackled him to the ground, punching him.

When Dex passed out, Lan didn't stop, he just kept punching, and punching, harder, and harder, until eventually Maylu somehow pulled Lan off him.

" That's for my parents, and my brain damage..." He said panting heavily. " You bastard..."

-----The Next Morning-----

Lan was laying on his couch, crying uncontrolobly.

" Lan, please, eat something, do something, help me search through your parent's room..."

Lan just shook his head he wanted to do nothing. " God, If I would've known all this would have happened, I would of killed myself when I had the chance..." he said.

"Lan, please, stop wallowing, do something, it'll take your mind off it..."

" MY PARENTS WHERE KILLED MAYLU! DO YOU THINK I CAN JUST MOVE ON LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED?"

Maylu was silent. Lan quickly dragged himself to his wheel chair.

" GOD I CAN'T EVEN WALK RIGHT! GOD DAMN IT!" He quickly wheeled out of his house, and in to the open air...

-----ACDC Park-----

" Lan, please, apologize to Maylu, she just wants to help..." Came Megaman's voice from his PET.

Lan sighed. " I know..." He said crying, " I just need some time to cool down..."

Megaman was silent for a moment." You know, you're now registered owner of the house.." He said, trying to cheer up his operator.

" Yeah..." Lan said absent minded.

"Lan...I don't understand..." Megaman said. "All this stuff didn't happen untill you and Maylu got together...and to think it all started with a Met..."

Suddenly Lan's senses shere on full alert. " That's it Megaman!"

" Huh? What's it?" Asked the confused blue clad warrior.

" It didn't happen untill Maylu and I got together! That may mean.."

" WHO EVER'S BEHIND ALL THIS MUST BE AFTER MAYLU!" They both said together finally piecing it all together, it all made sense, trying to get Lan to panic, so he would pass out, the mastermind would of used this chance to get Maylu when she got to ACDC! When Dex had almost killed him, Maylu would've been easy to capture! Except for Lan's parents! That's why Dex killed them! This string of plans that seemed so unconnected from each other, there was just a bigger plan underneath it all! That was it!

"Come on Megaman! We gotta ge home!" Lan said, already half way there.

-----Lan and Maylu's House-----

"Well, that makes sense!" Maylu said.

" I Know..." Lan said.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Maylu asked.

"All I know is, I'm gonna keep you safe, no matter what!"

Well, I tried doing some of the suggested things, and I think it turned out pretty good... Anyway, please review, and tell me anything you think might be good to add later, well, there ya go!


	18. Chaud's Secret! SEASON PREMIER!

Chapter 18:Chaud's Secret!

Lan was lying on his couch. He sighed, things had been wierd since his parents died. Maylu had practically moved in with Lan, and her parents were fine with it, as long as they didn't share the same bed, not yet atleast.

Lan's thoughts of his parents where interupted by a knocking on his door. He sighed, some people never learned to use a doorbell.

When he opened the door Chaud was standing there, and when Lan opened the door, Protoman immediatly piped up, " HEY LAN! CHAUD'S G-" Chaud muted the sound, and came in.

" Alright Chaud,what do you want?" Lan asked, rather annoyed that Chaud had come.

Chaud just sat on Lan's couch, fidgitting slightly.

" Well, umm, you see." Chaud began quietly.

Lan sighed. "Speak up Chaud!" he was shocked whenever Chaud jumped on to him, pulling him in to a tight embrace, like a vice grip.

"Chau! Wha--what are you doing, I--I don't 'swing that way'!" Lan said, desprately trying to get out of Chaud's grip.

Chaud quickly let go, and ran out the door at Lan's words.

Lan just stood there, disgusted, was Chaud... Gay?

Lan just sighed. He'd think about it later, but right when he was about to sit sown, he heard Maylu scream.

Lan quickly ran up the stairs, ( I forgot to mention, It's in the lost chapter, but Only Lan's right leg is bothering him now, so he uses crutches) only to find Maylu there on her bed.

"Maylu... what's wrong?" Lan asked.

" Ohh, it...it was my parents, they just uh, pulled a prank on me!" She said inocently.

" Oh.." Lan said. He walked out the room again.

"Maylu!" Said an angry voice from Maylu's PET. " You should've told him the truth!"

" I know Roll, but... not now..."

-----THE NEXT DAY!-----

-----ACDC School-----

Ms. Mari sighed, it was like Lan to be late, but not Maylu, but she was pretty sure she knew what was going on, especially when Lan walked in, on crutches, and Maylu practically hanging off him, hugging him tightly.

" Pleeeeeeease, Lan?" Maylu asked, obviously half asleep.

Lan just sighed, " Maylu, we're at school...so, NO!"

Maylu just graoned, and let go of Lan for a brief second to yawn, but quickly reattatched herself.

"Some help please?" He asked his class.

Suddenly a boy came running up, to help pull Maylu off Lan.

"Whew, thanks!" Lan said, after she had been pulled off.

"sure thing!" The boy infront of Lan said. He was wearing skating shoes, with jean shorts, and a light blue shirt. He was wearing a headband, simmilar to Lan's and when he noticed who iy was he was talking to, the boy said,

" You---you're Lan Hikari!" He said excitedly.

' Oh no!' Lan thought ' Another one, just like Kai...'

"Umm, yeah, and umm, who are you?"

"I'm Jacob!" He said, excitedly." I've always wanted to battle you!"

"What makes you think you could beat me?"

" Heh, my navi could whoop Megaman any day!"

Lan smirked "we'll see about that this weekend!"

" BOYS!" Ms. Mari said, " Take your seats!"

" Yes Ms. Mari..." They both muttered.

-----After Class...-----

"So, how did that go?" Maylu asked some random girl, after class.

" I don't know..." The girl replied. " I don't think he'll ever get the hint I give him..."

" Don't worry!" Maylu encouraged, " I thought the same with Lan!"

"Okay..." The girl said brightening a bit. " Thanks Maylu!"

Lan walked over to Maylu," Reay to head home?" He said.

Maylu nodded and they headed home...

-----Lan's House-----

Lan yawned, and started to head over to his couch. The former Hikari Household was a MESS! Clothes scattered everywhere, trash just laying there, but most importently to Lan, school stuff sprawled out over the floor.

As he sat down, he was jumped by Maylu, who quickly jumped on top of Lan.

" Wh---Whoah! Maylu! We, we-- Hey! Wait!" Lan protested, but instead started reaching for his vest, as Maylu kept trying to unzip it.

It kept getting stuck,and Maylu eventually just ripped it off.

" Wa--wait! Maylu!"

Maylu was silent as she was a bout to pull Lan's shirt off, when the doorbell rang.

She got up, swearing under her breath, and answered the door.

"What?" She spat at the kid standing there.

" Umm, Is Lan here?" He asked.

" Yes, but he's kinda busy!"

" Well, can I at least talk to him?"

"Fine" Maylu sighed letting the boy in.

He walked in to see Lan laying on the couch, vest nearly ripped off, his headband on the floor, and his hair was a total mess.

" OH MY GOD!" He yelled, taking in the sight in front of him. " WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"

Suddenly Maylu came over and jumped on to Lan.

" That.." Lan said weakly. "Hey! You're Jacob, right?"

" Um... yeah..." the boy said.

" Cool so why'd you come--" He was cut off by Maylu, starting to pull off his shirt off.

The boy's eyes widened. " Um... I should go!" He said, quickly running over to the door.

" WAIT!" Lan yelled to the boy, but it was too late, he was gone.

" FInally.." Muttered Maylu, going back to "work".

-----Later that night-----

Lan was lying on the couch watching TV, when His doorbell rang.

He got up, being careful not to disturb the sleeping Maylu as he did so.

He answered the door only to find Jacob.

" Hey Jacob!" He said, letting him in.

"Hey..." Jacob said, absent mindedly.

"Something wrong?" Lan asked, sensing the strange tone of his friend's voice.

"Nothing, nothing at all!"

"Alright, oh, hey! Wanna go have some 'fun' tonight?"

"Fun?"

"Yeah!" Lan pulled open a cupboard, and grabbed a remote lookingthing, and walked over to the bookcase, moved it revealing a secret room like thing.

Inside were a few pictures of Maylu, some older battlechips, some data files, among other things.

But what stuck out the most was two backpacks against the wall!

Lan grabbed them, and inside was some shaving cream,eggs, Toilet Paper, and even instant mashed potatoes (My sister told me that one)!

"Woah!" Jacob said.

Lan chuckled handing him one. " Meet me in the Park at Midnight, okay?"

"Got it!"

And so a new friendship begins! Anyway, Please Read and review as always!


	19. Happy Birthday Lan!

Chapter 19: Happy Birthday Lan!

Lan yawned, he looked up at his clock, and it said it was 6:00!

Lan's eyes widened. 'Holy hell!' He thought. '6:00?'

He got up, and decide to get ready for school.

Time: 7:00

Megaman yawned a little bit, as he woke up, he woke up about 45 minuetes before he needed to wake Lan up. But he glanced at Lan's bed, and saw him sitting there, reading!

Megaman stood there gawking.

"L--Lan?" He asked, not sure if it was really Lan.

"Yeah?" He said, glancing up from his book.

Megaman just continued to gawk at him.

Lan sighed. Then perked up.

" I wonder what school's like this early!" He said.

He grabbed Megaman, and headed to school.

-----ACDC School-----

Ms. Mari was at her desk, ready for the early birds, when Lan walked in, holding a thick book.

He sat dawn, with a casual "Hey Ms. Mari!", and jacked Megaman in.

He continued reading until some more kids started showing up, but froze when they saw Lan, early and READING!

Lan just continued as if nothing happened.

-----After Class-----

Lan gathered all his things and headed home with Maylu.

"Lan, do you know why you woke up so early?" She asked.

"I dunno..." Lan said, turning a page in the book he was reading.

Maylu sighed, adn was silent the rest of the way home.

Things continued like this, until Saturday, when Lan woke up at his normal 12:00 esque.

He continued downstairs, and when he got there, he saw Maylu and Jacob sitting there. They yelled " HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAN!" When he got downstairs.

He smiled, and went to blow out the candles on his cake.

'I wish my parents wern't dead...' He thought as doing so.

He then proceded to opening the presents.

He got a big bag of toilet paper from Jacob as a joke, and then a few hacking tools, revealing he was an almost pro hacker. And then a few rare battle chips.

Maylu however, gave him a new headband, colored red, with a fusion of Megaman's, and Roll's Icons on it. And finally, a little box remained. He opened it to find a note.

"I think I know how to get your parents back, we'll talk later when Jacob leaves!"

After a few pranks, and some more party games, Jacob left, saying he'd find a way to battle him soon!

Lan chuckled, before putting on a more serious tone, and turning to Maylu, waving the note at her,

"What the hell is this?" He asked, sounding a bit annoyed. " A joke?"

Maylu looked taken back. " No!" She said, " You know how Hub was brought back as Megaman--"

Suddenly Lan brightened, but instantly went back to his now usual mopey like attitude.

"Maylu, dad's the only one who can do anything close to that, and he had trouble!"

Maylu hung her head in defeat. " I didn't think of that..." She said.

Lan just gave out a cry and plopped down on his couch.

He zoomed through the channels, untill he found something he liked, and watched it.

-----Undernet-----

"So, I understand you've battled Megaman many times?" Asked a Navi.

"Yes..." Said an equally mysterious Navi.

"Have you noticed any weaknesses? Any faults?"

"None, except his Icon, he gets deleted if it's destroyed...unless in crossfusion..."

" I see..." he paused. " I need you to go hunt down Megaman, I don't order you to, If you want to defeat Megaman, however, go to Netcity, and wait..."

-----Hikari Residence-----

Lan was almost to the point of crying on his couch. He didn't realize how much he missed his mom and dad untill now...

He was interupted by his phone going off.

It was a voice who sounded almost familiar, like almost from a dream, but his voice was evil like that from a nightmare.

"So...Lan Hikari..." It said.

" Wh---who is this?"

" Don't remember me eh? Oh well, you will with time.."

"Huh?"

" Nothuing just calling to warn you..."

" Wa---warn me of what?"

" Of a disatorus event involving your parents..."

" My parents are dead..."

" Oh? Life is very fragile yes... but not as fragile as you may think..." The man then hung up, and left Lan wondering.

" Wait! What do you mean? WAIT!" Lan shouted, to no avail. He sighed, and hung up.

He then walked over to the living area, and was interupted, once again, by the doorbell.

He sighed, more depressed than ever, and walked over to the door.

When he opened it, he simply stared, blank of any emotion.

" Oh...my...god..."

Short Chapter Nyah? Well, I kinda got impatient, and added the main points of different chapters in to another, and changed a few, I eventually had Chaud in this chapter, but...no... Anyway, please review!


	20. BassSoul?

Chapter 20: BassSoul?

-----Hikari Residence-----

Lan was almost to the point of crying on his couch. He didn't realize how much he missed his mom and dad untill now...

He was interupted by his phone going off.

It was a voice who sounded almost familiar, like almost from a dream, but his voice was evil like that from a nightmare.

"So...Lan Hikari..." It said.

" Wh---who is this?"

" Don't remember me eh? Oh well, you will with time.."

"Huh?"

" Nothuing just calling to warn you..."

" Wa---warn me of what?"

" Of a disatorus event involving your parents..."

" My parents are dead..."

" Oh? Life is very fragile yes... but not as fragile as you may think..." The man then hung up, and left Lan wondering.

" Wait! What do you mean? WAIT!" Lan shouted, to no avail. He sighed, and hung up.

He then walked over to the living area, and was interupted, once again, by the doorbell.

He sighed, more depressed than ever, and walked over to the door.

When he opened it, he simply stared, blank of any emotion.

" Oh...my...god..." he said, amazed at what was standing in front of him.

" I--it can't be...no... you---your dead!"

Yes, it was true, his mom and dad were standing at his door, looking a bit tired, with some scratches all over.

"Lan..." His dad said, pulling him into a hug.

Lan smiled, but then asked, " What happened, I thought you were dead!"

His mom chuckled before continueing. " They never said we died, just that we were in a crash..." She said.

Lan smiled, remembering infact that he had not been told they died! Just in a crash!

"Wel...' His mom said, " Are you going to let us in?"

Lan scratched the back of his head before moving to let them in.

" How's Maylu?" His dad asked, preparing to sit down.

" Oh... she's fine.." Lan said.

His dad glared at him. " What happened?" He asked.

" N--nothing! I'm just still so amaed you guys aren't dead..."

His dad smiled.

" But dad, I need to talk to you..."

"Hmm?"

" There's something wrong with me, I'm waking up at 6:00 ish each morning, and I've ben reading like crazy!"

His dad chuckled. " No, nothing's wrong, you're just trying to impress Ma--"

"NO! Dad, It's like clockwork, and I don't want to read, I just do..."

"Hmmm.." His dad pondered. " I'll think about this later!"

Lan nodded, before giving both his Mom and dad a hug and going to sleep.

-----The next Morning-----

Lan yawned as he woke up, today at 5:55.

He just sat ther. ' God, it's getting earlier...'

He walked downstairs,and met his dad there.

" Woah..." His dad said, seeing him up this morning.

Lan grabbed a book, and sat down.

" Lan, I need to talk to you..."

Lan looked up. " What about?"

"Well...it has to do with you and Maylu.."

Lan suddenly turned to him. " No" He simply said.

"But Lan, you need to unde--"

"NO!"

" If you don't know, you could gt in tr--"

"NO DAD!" Lan yelled.

His dad sighed defeated.

" Don't worry, I know what you want to talk about, and I just don't think I'm ready..." Lan said, suddenly remembering the day before.

-----NetCity-----

"Ohh! Hey Mega! Look! They added a mall here!" Roll said excitedly.

Megaman sighed. He said he would go on a DATE with Roll, not a ' Take Mega into everthing in Netcity!' Which, as it turned out, was quite a bit.

Megaman suddenly heard a noise, so he turned around. After not finding the source, he turned back. When he heard the noise again, he turned, and the maker revealed itself.

" Bass..." Megaman said, seeing his rival infront of him.

Bass smirked. " Hello Megaman..." He said, charging , unknown to Megaman, a Darknes overload.

"What do you want?" Megaman asked, getting ready to fight. " If it's an ass kicking, you came to the right place!"

Suddenly, Bass came flying at Megaman, releasing his Darkness Overload.

Megaman cried out, as he was knocked out. He should of been logged out, but unfortunately, wasn't connected.

Bass turned to Roll. " So... a simple deletion..." he said.

Roll cried out in terror, but soon her operator's face appeared in a window behind her.

" Roll!" Maylu said.

Roll nodded, signifing that she wanted to fight.

" Megabuster! Battlechip in!" Maylu said, pulling out a chip that Lan had compiled for her.

Roll's arm formed into the Megabuster, and she shot it at Bass.

Bass was taken back by her sudden power, and was impressed for no more than a second, but suddenly, there was aflash.

Roll's Icon shone as it had when she had gained Megasoul.

" She's...soul unisizing?" Maylu said. " But with who?"

Suddenly Bass' Icon shone too, and he was pulled up. " What the hell?" He said, trying not to panic.

" How?" Maylu asked, wondering how her navi could fuse with Bass.

" Bass must have been impressedwith her sudden power, for no more than a second, but that was enough.."Lan said.

Back on the battle field, Roll was engulfed in Light which quickly turned dark.

" Roll!" Maylu said, at the sudden change.

When the darkness forced it self in, Roll was standing ther, with Bass' fins on her head, a cloak wrapped around her, and her eyes a flashing red.

" WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?" Bass yelled, holding his chest.

Roll was silent, and pulled out her former Roll Bow. It was now colored brown, with a dark aura surrounding it.

" Darkarrow.." She said, firing it.

Bass screamed with pain as he logged out.

Roll suddenly screamed in pain, and de unisized. She fell over, and logged out, leaving a dark aura behind...

Time: 3: 21

----- -----

Lan looked around. He was in a big dark space with nothing around. He looked around and saw a person standing there. He quickly ran towards them, but there was a sudden flash.

Lan woke up panting and sweating. 'Huh?' Lan thought, looking around. That person had looked familiar... but he'd think about it later.

His dad came up, hearing his son groaning in his sleep.

"Lan? Are you okay?" He asked, looking around the room.

"Uhhuh!" Lan said nodding. " Just had a bad dream!"  
His dad nodded and left.

Lan sat there, and decided he should go back to sleep, and think about it all later.

----- -----

Lan was once again standing in the space.

He quickly turned, and ran towards the person.

" HEY!" He yelled. The person turned to him, comfirming Lan's supisions of the person looking like him.

"Hi!" The bay said, cheerfully. " I'm Hub Hikari!"

There was aflash, as Lan started to wake up.

"WAIT NO HUUUB!" Lan yelled.

Lan awoke again, but now it was much later than before.

He looked at the clock to see it was about 8:00ish.

He jumped out of his bed, about to get ready for school when his dad walked in.

" Hey dad!" Lan said, running to grab his bag.

"Lan..." His dad said. " I need you to stay home today..."

Lan just looked at his dad as if asking "Why?"

"I think I know what's wrong with you..."

"So you think the dead spirit of my brother is sharing my body?" Lan asked.

His dad nodded.

"Hmmm, It makes sense, from what I've seen from Megaman, he does wake up early, he does like to make sure hhomework is done, and I had some strange dreams this morning..."

Lan shuddered. He didn't like the idea of sharing his body not even with his brother...

---------------------

Okay, well, how do you like it? Tell me how I can improve and all that, just a quick Chapter Preview:

Lan: Ah... There's nothing like spring break, just me and Maylu!

Megaman: And Jasmine..

Lan: What?

Megaman: Yup! Jasmine's coming!

Lan: Oh god! Run! RUN AND HIDE!


	21. Spring break! Oh joy!

Chapter 21: Spring Break! Oh joy!

Lan sighed, and stared out the dor, but his history teacher snapped him back to attention.

" Mr. Hikari!" He said.

Lan jumped and turned to him. "Yes sir?" He asked.

The teacher pointed at the questions. " Get to work! I don't want you to have homework over break!"

Lan ywaned, but he couldn't focus, not when he was about to get off to go to Spring break.

He thought how great it was going to be. ' Just me and Maylu...' he thought, befor yawning once again, and getting to work.

-----Lunch time-----

Lan and Jacob were walking down the hall, making plans of good things to do over the summer, when Maylu came running up behind them, grabbing Lan by the ear.

"Owww!" Lan protested, as Maylu dragged him to a corner.

" Ow! Ow! OW!" Lan protested, again, untill Maylu let go, leaving him rubbing his ear.

" I can't belive you Lan Hikari!" She said.

" Huh?" Lan said, still rubbing his ear.

" I have to play ONE extra song, and you and Jacob walk away!"

Lan stared at her for awhile. " What's the big deal?" Lan asked. Suddenly he gasped then said, "Oh! I get it you're---" He was interupted by Maylu slapping him on the mouth.

"AHH! OW! God, that hurt!" He yelled, holding the side of his mouth. Maylu sighed, and headed to the lunch room, leaving an aching Lan following her.

When they finnally got to the lunch room, Lan's PET beeped.

Lan grabbed it, and opened his mail. His face suddenly paled. " Oh god no..." He muttered.

"Lan?" Maylu asked. "What's worng?"

"Er, um, nothing just a virus breakout?" Lan almost asked hopefully.

Maylu glared at him. " What is it?" She asked sternly.

" Er, umm, uh...Jasmine's coming this weekend..."

Maylu paled, but soon became enraged. " WHAT?" She yelled.

" Um, er uh... "

" AND YOU AGREEDED?"

"Well, um..."

Maylu screamed, and Jacob could of swore she brothe fire, but his thoughts were interupted, by Lan diving out of the way of Maylu. Jacob quickly followed.

Lan, in his ducked piosition in the hall, grabbed Jacob.

"So, what's the deal?" Jacob asked.

Lan sighed. " Jasmine and Maylu have always been fighting over my afection..."

"Man you're lucky!" Jacob pointed out. "You have two girls after you!"

"Had"

"Whatever.. I've never even had one."

Lan suddenly smiled, and grabbed his PET, shoeing Jacob a picture. Lan then whispered something in his ear.

Jacob's eye's widened. " WHAT?" He nearly screamed. " NO!"

"Wait...shhh, I--no, Maylu can help you get a girl, if you just do this one thing!" Lan pleaded.

Jacob scratched his chin thoughtfully. " Alright..." He said, " But remember--"

" Yea, yeah I know!" Lan said, dragging Jacob back in to the lunchroom where Maylu had calmed down a bit.

"Maylu, Jacob can help us!" Lan said.

Maylu brightened a bit. " Tell me!" She said. Lan sat down and told her his plan.

Maylu nodded. "Yeah, that sounds about right... " She said. " Go get ready..."

Lan nodded, and headed home with Jacob, walking slowly behind him...

-----Hikari Residence-----

"Alright..." Lan said, getting his old headband from his closet.

Jacob sighed and put it on.

"Okay, now, we need some Gel/Dye, and some fake contacts that'll make your eyes brown..." Lan said, looking at a piece of paper.

Jacob looked down at Lan's clothes on him. " I feel like I'm at Netcon..." He said.

Lan chuckled a bit, before heading downstairs.

When they got there, Lan's dad froze. " Wh--who is this?" He asked. The boy looked just like Lan now, except for the hair and eyes.

" This is Jacob, he's going to help me and Maylu avoid Jasmine!" Lan said.

His dad nodded. and let them go outside.

"Okay!" Lan said after about an hour. Jacob infact DID look alot like Lan, except one thing. "I'm going to intrust Megaman with you so Jasmine thinks it's real!"

Jacob only nodded.

"Megaman, pay close attention to what Jacob says, got it?" Lan said.

" Okay Lan!" Megaman said.

" Good luck Jacob!" Lan said, running home.

Megaman looked up at Jacob. He DID look a lot like Lan, just a few minischule differences he could notice.

" Well, 'Lan'" Megaman began, " Let's head to the Metro!"

Jacob sighed again, and headed to the Metro to get Jasmine...

---------

Well? How do you like it? On people liked Jacob, so BAM!


	22. The Arcade Trap!

Chapter 22: The Arcade Trap?

The real Lan yawned, and put his hands behind his head. He had shrugged Jasmine off for at least for a few hours, until a certain, SOMETHING happened, and Jasmine found out.

Lan decided he should head to the arcade, and "recon", or as Jacob would say, completely ignor his misery...

-----Metro train-----

Jasmine yawned, and waited for the train to come in. ' I can't wait to see Lan...' She thought.

When the train pulled in, she got off and saw Jacob, digused as Lan. She ran over. " LAN!" She yelled, instantly glomping him, and causing him to fall over.

" Woah, oh, hey Jasmine!" He said, disguising his voice as Lan's, and doing pretty good. " I got us a hotel room!"

-----Arcade-----

Lan headed over to the DDR console, to see some one comboing an entire song. Lan grinned. He was the champ at DDR, and he wanted to take this person on.

After the song, the girl got off, and Lan walked over to her. "Hey, " He said. The girl turned. " I wonder, if you'll take me on?" Lan asked, pointing to the DDR machine. The girl smiled, and nodded.

-----2 minutes later-----

Lan was completely concentraiting on the song and notes playing infront of him. He and the girl were both doing perfect, waiting for the other to make a fault.

A crowd had began to form, and that only made the two teens try harder.

After a few more songs, Lan was sweating,and panting hard, but didn't want to give up, but as he was about to take his piosition, the platform below him opened, casing him to fall down a tunnel.

" Woah!" Lan said,falling through the hole.

" Lan! Hold on!" The girl said, jumping down after him.

-----Jacob and Jasmine's hotel room-----

Jacob got up from the table and yawned. " Welp, guesse it's about time to be getting to bed.."he said, forgetting to disguise his voice.

Jasmine turned, and stared at him. " Huh?" She asked, noticing the voice change.

" Err-- uh, nothing!" Jacob said, once again forgetting to hide his voice.

" You're not Lan!" She nearly screamed, ripping the bandanna off, causing some of the hair to fall. Jacob had been sweating, and some of the gel had come off.

She started walking over to him, causing him to step back.

" Who are you?" She asked, suddenly calming a little.

" I--I'm one of Lan's friends, he---" He stopped, he didn't know what to say. " He, um..." Jacob sighed, he couldn't lie to her!

He sat down on the bed. "Look, him and Maylu are together, and he wanted to use me to avoid you."

Jasmine stood there, until she started to sob, and then she ran into the bathroom, crying uncontrollobly.

" Ja--Jasmine!" Jacob said, ruinning over to the door...

-----Under the Arcade-----

Lan rubbed the back of his head. "Ow..." He muttered, getting up. He heard a clanging noise, and moved out of the way to see the girl from earlier land smotthly.

Lan looked at her in awe.

" I take Gymnastics!" She shrugged. Lan nodded, and they headed toward the other sde of the room.

-----Hotel-----

Jacob knocked on the bathroom door. "Jasmine?" He ashed. " Are you okay?"

Jasmine sniffled a bit. I dunno, I always knew they'd get together, but I thought he'd at least tell me..."

Jacob nodded, even though he knew Jasmine couldn't see him. " Yeah...ca---can I come in?"

He heard Jasmine mutter a yes, and he headed into the room to confort her.

-----Arcade-----

Lan got to the other side first, and looked for anything. " Nothing..." He said.

The girl cackled behind Lan, and Lan turned. He saw the girl cackling, and headed over.

" What's wrong?" He asked.

She chuckled some more. " NOthing!" She replied, " It's all perfect, you without your navi, trapped here, perfect time..."

Lan stood there, not understanding.

" DON'T YOU GET IT RETARD?" She asked. " I WORK FOR THENESIS!" Lan looked at her. " Thenesis?" He asked.

" The people after you... with you gone Master Aaron can finally get to Maylu..." Lan cringed. Now he knew who this was! She worked for the crime organization...Thenesis...

Lan immediatly pankicked, as she Jacked her navi, Joseph.EXE into the ventilation system.

-----Hotel-----

"It's okay Jasmine..." Jacob said, holding her in a tight embrace.

Jasmine sobbed a little more. Normally she'd go nuts and try to kill Maylu, but not now, she was too depressed with all that had been happening to her back home...

Jacob pulled her closer. " Don't worry..." He said gently. " I'm here for you..." She nodded, and put her arms around him.

-----Arcade-----

The girl smirked. "Joseph!" She said in a commanding tone.

The navi turned. "Ma'am?" He asked.

" Destray the control system for the ventilation, and lock all the exits!"

"Yes ma'am!" He said, turning his buster to the program.

" Let's see how the great Lan Hikari can save all the people in the arcade!" The girl said, backflipping, and grabbing the tunnel, and pulling up.

" See ya later!" She said, laughing evily.

Lan felt sweat trickle down his face... it wouldn't be long now...


	23. Lan's Choice

Chapter 23: Lan's Choice

Lan's breathing started to pick up. It was REALLY humid here, and he was about ready to pass out. Suddenly he heard a voice.

" JACK IN! ROLL! POWER UP!"

Lan turned to see Maylu standing there. "Lan!" She said, running over. " Are you okay?"

Lan smiled. " Fine, I just need a little rest..." He managed to mutter with effort. He fell over, and everything went into a blur...

-----Later That Night-----

Lan's eyes open a crack, so that he could see he was in his room. He opened them fully, to see Maylu standing over him. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah...man what happened?" He asked.

Maylu smiled a bit. " I bet you don't remember..."

Lan just looked at her. The last thing he remembered was entering the Arcade.

Lan yawned, and got up.

" Lan, get back in bed!" Megaman's voice came from his desk.

" You should be with Jacob!" Lan said.

" No, she found out, she's a little shaken up, but she'll be okay, she has Jacob after all!" Megaman explained.

Lan nodded, understanding. He yawned again, and headed to the bed.

Maylu headed out of the room, to let Lan be alone.

' God I need some sleep...' He thought, laying down, and pulling the covers over him.

-----The next Day-----

Lan got up at his now normal 6:00.He got ready, and headed to School.

-----Lunch Time-----

Lan plopped down next to Maylu, and across from Jacob, and Jasmine, who had decided she would try to move here.

Maylu and Jasmine had become a little bit of friends now, but Medi and Roll were as much rivals with each other as ever.

" LISTEN BITCH!" Roll yelled to Medi, " MEGA'S MINE! AND NOTHING'S GONNA CHANGE THAT!" She grabbed Megaman.

" Woah--!" Megaman said, almost falling over.

"OH COME ON!" Medi screamed. " YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE HIM! YOU'RE PROBOBLY JUST USING HIM!"

" THAT'S NOT TRUE YOU WENCH!" Roll screamed, jumping at Medi, prepared to attack.

" AT LEAST I CAN FIGHT!" Medi said, jumping at Roll. They both started to fight, and Megaman scotted away from them, back to the rest of the navis who were all staring.

Lan chuckled a bit, and Maylu and Jasmine were laughing almost hysterically.

Suddenly Lan heard some one call his name.

" HEY LAN HIKARI!" It yelled. Lan turned to see the local popular kid, Jason, standing there.

Lan quickly ran over. " Yeah?" He asked, a little suprised that he had called him.

" Ya wanna be popular?" He simply asked.

"Wha--Huh?" Lan asked.

" Listen, ya wanna be popular, or not?"

Lan sat there for a second, but then nodded.

"Good..." Jason said. " Meet me in the park at 3:00..."

Lan whooped and hollered inside. It was hard to get popular in his school, but when you did, there was no getting rid of you...

-----After School-----

Lan jumped up as soon as the bell rang, and ran to the park. When he got there, we saw Jason standing there waiting for him.

Lan waved, and Jason simply nodded his head, acknowledging him.

Lan hunched under the dome with Jason.

" Listen up..." Jason said, pulling something out of his pocket. " If ya wanna be popular..." He held out a bag of white powder. " You'll stick with me..."

Lan hesitated, looking out one of the holes to see Maylu looking around for him. He glanced back at Jason, and then to Maylu again.

Nto sure what to do, he reached his hand out to the bag...

What will happen to Lan? Will he get addicted? Or will he simply shrug it off? Find out, NEXT TIME!


	24. Plummeting down the Wrong Path!

Dhapter 24: Plummeting Down the Wrong Path...

Lan gave a sigh of relief, and wiped his nose. He shoved a bag down his pocket, and headed back to his room.

He headed downstairs, and his parents tried to stop him,

" Hey, Lan, how was school?" His mom asked.

Lan just ignored the question, and walked out the door heading to Jason's house.

When he got there, he was greeted by blaring obscene music over the stereo.

Lan plopped down by Jason.

"Hey man!" Jason said.

Lan just acknowledged him, and said, " Look, I need a box..."

Jason nodded and grabbed a box from the shelf. Lan opened it, and looked through the contents. He noodded, then brought out the appropriate amount of money.

" See ya..." Lan muttered, stuffing the box in his backpack.

He then headed home, where his parents stopped him, and tried to talk with him.

"Lan.." His dad said. " We think you ma--" He didn't finish, because Lan just walked upstairs, and slammed his door shut.

His mam and dad stood there, worried.

-----Lan's Room-----

Lan locked the door, and took the box out, muttering, " Damn nosey ass parents. I get no goddamned privacy..."

Lan opened the box, and grabbed something, heading to his bath room.

-----A while later-----

Lan was laying on his back on his bed.

He was in a complete right state of mind, but just didn't seem coharent.

His thoughts where intrupted by Maylu knocking on his door.

"Lan?" She said, cautiously.

"Go away..." Lan said, sounding tired, but not at the same time.

" Lan, please just let me in, we need to talk..."

" GO AWAY!" Lan yelled.

" Please, just le--"

" JUST SHUT THE HELL UP, AND GO AWAY BITCH!" He yelled.

Maylu stood on the other side of the door, taken back a bit. She sobbed lightly, and headed home.

Lan just sighed. ' Serves the bitch right...' Lan thought.

-----The next Day-----

" DAMN IT LAN!" His dad yelled, pounding Lan's door. " GET OUT HERE AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL!"

Lan was just silent, taking some more of the powder.

His mom walked up to the door. " Lan, honey, please, come out and get to school..."

Lan sighed, jumped off the bed, and threw the box in his secret closet.

He threw the door open, and walked right past his parents, going to school.

-----ACDC School-----

Time: 10:56

Maylu sighed, she just couldn't get the hang of Basic Virus Busting. Normally Lan would be there, helpuing her along, but he wasn't there today.

Lan suddenly just walked in,looking completely out of it.

He walked over and sat down next to Jason, and started talking to him.

Maylu sighed, and went on trying to help Roll.

-----Lunch-----

Maylu sat down across from Jacob and Jasmine, and waited for Lan. However, when Lan went by, he simply ignored her, and headed over to Jason.

' What's going on with him...' She thought.

-----After School-----

As the last bell rang, the usualy rambuntious, and excited Lan, walked out of the room slowly, and stopped by the bathroom, before eading home.

-----The Way Home-----

Lan just walked slowly, Maylu standing beside him.

" So, how do you think you did on that Test?" She asked, trying to make conversation.

Lan just grunted, and headed the rest the way home in silence.

-----Lan's Room-----

Lan slammed his door, and locked it. He was greeted by Megaman, on the desktop of his Computer.

"Listen Lan, I know what you're doing, and it just makes me sick, I could tell mom and dad, I SHOULD! But.."

"Shut the hell up, I don't care..."

Megaman just stared out. " Fine... I guesse you don't care if I leave huh?"

" Be my guest..." Lan said flatly.

Megaman just sighed, and headed out into the net.

Lan simply sighed, and decided to go to sleep early...

sniff Poor Lan...


	25. Realization, and Light of the Future!

Chapter 24: Realization and the Ligt of the Future!

-----Maylu's house-----

"He's WHAT?" Maylu asked, screaming at Megaman. He had just beamed into the computer screen, and told Maylu what was going on.

" I...I know...I'm scared for Lan... he doesn't like it, but he can't stop..."

Maylu continued sobbing, and nodded, leaning back in her chair.

' I Wonder if this would have happened if we weren't together... none of this would of happened...'

Maylu's thoughts were interupted by Megaman. " Sh---should we tell Mr. and Mrs. Hikari?"

Maylu nodded. " They have a right to know..."

-----A little later-----

"I can't belive it..." Mrs. Hikari said, sobbing into her hands.

" Ever since he came home a few days ago, he's been acting different..." Mr. Hikari said.

Lan suddenly came down, and they all faced him.

" Err...what?" Lan asked, trying to be casual.

" Why Lan... why?" Maylu asked, in tears.

" Wh--why what?" Lan asked, knowing what this was about.

" We know you're addicted to drugs Lan..." His dad said.

" I---I----err...but-----"

He looked around at the faces staring at him, and he fell to the floor sobbing.

"I---You guys are right..." He said.

Maylu kneeled down next to him. " It's okay..." She whispered softly.

Lan simply embraced her.

-----Dentech Rehab Center-----

" Well Lan, I guesse we'll see you in a week..." Maylu said sadly.

Lan just looked down at the ground.

Based on how unsevere his case was, they were going to go lieniunt.

" Yeah, I guesse..."

"I--I love you Lan..." His mom said, hugging her child.

Lan nodded, and te same happened with his dad.

" Well..." He took a deep breath. " See you in a week..."

---------------

This is a pre-opener for the next story arc. Lan in drug Rehab!


	26. Filling that space

Chapter 26: Filling that space.

At lunch time on the first day, Lan headed to see what they had to eat.

' I hope they have curry!'

As he plopped down with a full tray of curry, he saw some guy in the corner jittering.

Lan walked over, and the man turned around. " Leave me alone man..." He said.

" Hey, I just wanna help you..."

" LEAVE ME ALONE!" He punched Lan, and he went sprawling backwards.

" Son of A BITCH!" Lan said, getting increasingly louder. He punched the guy, and he guarded.

The fight continued like this for a while, before Lan landed a punch in the guys gut.

Lan, panting, walked off, limping only a little.

-----A few days later-----

Lan was already starting to crack. Whatever this place was doing was working. He wanted just a little bit... He needed it...

'" N---no, I-III-----II-II-IIII... I d--ddd-d----ddon't n--nn-----nnnnneed it...'

" I don't need it..." He muttered again, untensing a bit. Muttering that phrase over and over, he fell asleep.

----- At the end of the week-----

" Well, Lan has been showing slight signs of insanity..." The Rehab Counselor said.

Mr. Hikari remembered last time Lan went insane, and shuddered.

" It may be the time away..."

' Yeah, the drugs, and Maylu...' Lan thought.

" If he decides to go back to the drugs, he'll need to come back for a longer, maybe even years..."

They all nodded, and the counselor left.

Lan immediatly embraced Maylu, causing her to lose her balance and fall over.

Mr. and Mrs. Hikari chuckled, and they both began laughing as well.

----- The next Day-----

" God, I need something to fill all the extra time I have now..." Lan said, laying on his bed.

" Maybe you could join band?" Megaman suggested.

" Yeah, that sound all right!"

-----Before first period-----

Lan headed to the office to see if there were any opening in band.

Luckily for him, there was one left!

He immediatly signed up, and headed to his first period class.

----- After School -----

Lan and Maylu were walking home together,talkiong of recent events, when Lan stopped, and grabbed his hand.

" Agh!" He cried in pain.

Maylu was about to check on him, when her own hand began to hurt.

She clutched it, and looked to see Jasmine coming towards them with Jacob right behind.

" Lan, Maylu, do you--"

" Yeah..." Lan said. " It's Duo..."

" Ho---How?" Maylu asked.

" I don't know, all I do know is..." Lan paused. " Duo's comet is making a return!

-----------

DUHNDUHNDUHN!11111111111111111111111111111111111!11111111111112!

Ahem,I like where I took this, I origianally had the Lan in rehab in like, 5 different chapters, but naw, too much...


	27. Duo's Judgment, Part one!

Chapter 27: Duo's Judgement Part 1

Lan, Maylu, and Jasmine stood in ACDC park, waiting for the others to show up.

Soon Chaud and Laika showed up.

' Ironic, they're showing up... together...' Lan thought, think of Chaud's... condition. ' But Laika's not like that...'

" We came as soon as we heard!" Laika said. Chaud simply remained silent.

"I called the other crest holders, they'll be here soon." Lan said.

Wanting to start some trouble, Lan turned to Chaud. " So, ya over your sickness yet?" he said with a sneer.

"L--Lan!" Maylu said, shocked.

" Leave him alone!" Laika defended.

Chaud simply continued to stare at the ground.

" I'm just messin with him..." Lan said.

" Leave. Him. Alone!" Laika defended again.

" Aw, It's so cute Maylu, look at Laika defend his lover!" Lan said in a sneer like voice.

" Lan! Stop it!" Maylu said, pulling Lan back.

" Shove it, you sexist bastard!" Laika said, grabbing Chaud, and walking away from Lan.

" Freaks..." Lan said under his breath.

" What the hell Lan?" Maylu asked, in a hiss.

Lan simply shruged. " I dunno, I just asked a question..."

Soon Princess Pride came on a battleship, with Charlie tailing her.

After a while, Nenji and Dingo showed up, soon after Tesla showed up, and after a while so did Yuriko.

" Well, now that all of us are her--"

Lan was interupted by a stern voice speaking.

"Now hold on, you didn't forget about me didja?"

Lan turned to see Baryl coming down the street.

" NOW" Lan said, " Let's go check out Duo!" He inexplicably held his hand up, and a purple beam shot out of it.

The others shrugged, and did so as well.

Once all 13 were all up there, a giant crest of Duo appeared, and the Crest holders were standing in front of Duo himself.

" Duo..." Lan said.

" Yes, your planet will be judged once again... since I have left, madness has insued..."

" Bu--"

" Please remain silent..." Duo interupted. " You have five days..."

" Huh?" Maylu asked, having no clue what was going on.

" I'm... changing the 'rules'..." Duo said. " You have five days to defeat this, Thenesis, and rid the world of chaos... if you fail... your punishment will follow..."

They all nodded. ' Earth Erasure...' Lan thought.

"Good..." Duo finished, sending them back to ACDC park.

" Five days..." Lan said.

" Who's Thenesis?" Tesla arubtly asked.

" The... Thenesis..." Lan began, but didn't finish.

" Thenesis is a crime Syndicate formed by someone after Maylu, and they're willing to destroy the whole world just to get her..." Chaud said quietly.

Most of the people looked at Lan and Maylu, and they blushed.

" Er..."

" Well, well, well..." Charlie said. " Lan's found him a girl!"

They both blushed again.

" Th----the point is, we have to stop Thenesis..."

" I have some info on them..." Laika said. " They have cells set up all over Earth..."

Lan nooded, then said, " Alright, Maylu, Jasmine and I will handle Electopia... Laika, Chaud, and Baryl, covor Sharo, Tesla, Nenji, Dingo, and Yuriko, cover Amerope... and Charlie, and Pride, you guys cover Yumland..."

" THat still leaves a few countries..." Chaud muttered.

" We'll get other net agents ya freak..." Lan said, rolling his eyes.

Chaud simply continued to stare at the ground.

" Come on Chaud..." Laika said, walking off.

The other crest holsers quickly followed, and Lan and Maylu headed home...

-----Thenesis Headquarters-----

Aaron sighed. He brought up a link to the navi, and asked, " Was the third piece of data recieved?"

"As planned sir..." Thank you, you may continue scanning the net.

The link closed, and Aaron turned to a teen on the floor.

" You failed..." Aaron said, flatly.

" I---I sir, I his parents... they, his navi---please, sir... give me another chance..." The teen pleaded.

Aaron simply pressed a button on the control panel.

" No sir not that..." The tenn pleaded, on the floor, as a dimmensional area appeared around him.

A navi appeared inside the dimmensional area.

" Sorry Jason!" Aaron said with a smirk. There was a scream of agony heard, and then... silence...

-----------

Duo's Judgement Begins! Can the Crest Holders Stop Thenesis on time? Find out next time!


	28. DJP2: Taking their seperate ways

Chapter 28: Duo's Judgment Part 2! Taking their seperate ways...

" Alright, so we'll search ACDC in two groups!" Lan said.

" Me and Maylu, and Jasmine, and Jacob!"

" Sounds alright to me..." Jasmine muttered. " Let's go Jacie! ( Pronounced Jake-- ee, Her pet name for him XD)

" I told you not to call me that!" Jacob murmered, walking out the door with Jasmine.

-----Thenesis HQ-----

Aaron chuckled, amused.

" They think they can stop us?" He said.

He chuckled again. " It's all Lan's fault... it's society's fault..."

He started to look sad. " It's all the HUMANS" He spat the last word as if digusted.

" We navis don't have such weaknesses as ' feelings'... he thinks I'm after Sakurai? Hah! He's pathetic... he knows nothing... no body knows, understands... I do this because I get bored, no other reason..."

-----Sharo Airport-----

Chaud, Laika and Baryl landed down a few hours later.

" Now listen..." Laika said. " I know this area the most, so I'll lead, any objections?"  
" Yeah, I got a few..." Baryl said. " What makes you think you can do the best job leading us?"

" What makes you think I can't?"

" Touché!" Baryl chickled. " Lead the way!"

----- ACDC Town-----

"I can't believe it..." Lan muttered. " Two hours, and not a single lead!"

" Don't worry, maybe we should go to NetCity ,take a break?" Maylu suggested.

Lan nodded. " Alright, Jack In, Megaman power up!"  
" Jack In Roll, Power Up!"

-----NetCity-----

When Megaman and Roll beamed down, they saw a strange looking navi walking around.

" Gah, were is it?" He said, walking around.

" W--Wait, is that..." Megaman muttered.

The navi turned and gasped. " Megaman!" He said.

" So, Celric, I can asume you're up to no good?" Megaman said.

" That I am..."

Megaman formed his buster, and fired it, only to be grabbed by the neck by Celric.

" Heh... see you got faster..."Megaman said.

" That I have!"  
Suddenly, the call of, " DARK ARROW!" Was heard from Roll.

" Huh?" Celric said, turning to see an arrow flying right for him.

Roll stood there, Dark Bow in hand. " Time to see just how much of Bass' abbilities I have... DARKNESS..."

" N--No! ROLL! DON'T!" Megaman yelled.

" OVERLOAD!"

" NO!"

Roll brought down the attack all in one swipe.

After words she scream in pain, and fell on the ground.

Celric fell back. " Heh. not bad, imagine if Megaman had that power, he could control it!" He logged out chuckling.

Bits of data streamed away from Roll.

" No..." Megaman muttered, in tears. " Roll no..."

He kept crying and the data kept streaming.

" ROLL! NO!"

The data wouldn't stop.

He grabbed her, and embraced her.

" I won't let you die Roll..." He said. He started transfering his data into hers.

" Me--Megaman!" Lan said.

" SHUT UP LAN!" Megaman shouted, continung the transfer.

Lan was silent, watching Megaman sacrifice his data, fragmenting it so that sje could read it, and transmitting it.

Eventually her eyes fluttered open. " Me---Mega?" She said weakly.

" Heh.. how ya doin Roll?" He said, some vital data of his missing.

" I'm sorry Mega..." She said.

" Don't be, the important thing is that we know where Thenesis is now..."

" Huh?"

"I'm guessing Celric would sink as low as to work for Thenesis... I put a tracker on him, we know where Thenesis is now!"  
" Mega... that only tells us through the net..."

" That's all I'lll need..."

-----Thenesis HQ-----

" Yes, my little pawns, make your moves..." Aaron said chuckling.

" It'll all end the same..."

He pressed a few buttons.

" The weather in Sharo's about to take a turn for the worse!"

------------

How ya like? You finally get to see Aaron's personality! Pretty much like Forte/Bass, except Aaron does something about it!


	29. Tension Building

Chapter 29: Duo's Judgment Part 3! Tension Building!

" Damn it..." Laika sighed, plopping down on the snow covered grouond.

" So that lead was a false one, eh?" Baryl said. " Sucks when that happens..." He simply got out a flask and sipped from it.

" We'll get some sorta lead, I hope..." Chaud said.

" Master Chaud, please stop wallowing, we know... er... about, IT, and we don't care, you're the presiden--"

Chaud held up his hand to Protoman. " I know..."

" It's gonna start storming soon... living in Sharo for so long you know these things..."

Baryl and Chaud nodded, and they headed back to their Hotel.

----- An hour Later-----

" Agh..." Laika muttered, trying to find his way through a snow storm. " I know it was supposed to storm, but THIS isn't natual!"

" Heh, Probobly Thenesis..." Baryl chuckled.

" HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE HAPPY WHEN IT'S NEGATIVE FIVE FREAKING HUNDRED!"

" Heh... I just... too cold... seeya later..." Baryl muttered, collapsing.

" Damn it!" Laika said grabbing him. " Chaud, we gotta find shelter!"

Chaud simply nodded.

-----A few Minutes Later-----

"There!" Laika managed to say. " In the snow, do you see that shed?"

Chaud yelled over the whistle of the wind. " Yeah! Let's go!"

After they made it in, only to find it was an empty abandoned, rundown shack, but it had heat, and that's what they needed...

-----ACDC Town-----

"I guess that works Megaman..." Lan said to his navi.

" Good, because it took perfect timing too get that on him..."

-----Thenesis HQ-----

"Heh, those weak humans, so weak, nothing between them and me except a simple pulse transmission, and they're too STUPID to do that..." Aaron chuckled.

-----Sharo Cabin-----

"Whew..." Chaud said, rubbing his hands together.

" I'll contact Lan..." Laika said as if not wanting to.

He brought up a communication, and saw Lan.

" Laika! We know where Thenesis is!" He immediatly said.

" Okay, where are they?"

" We only know on the net, and it's in the UnderNet!"

" Really freaking helpful... Look, Chaud Baryl, and I are stuck in a storm, so don't expect any reports, get some sleep Lan!"

Lan nodded, " Sure thing, just keep an eye on Chaud when you're sleeping!" Lan chuckled.

Laika, mumbling, cut off the communication.

----- After 3 days of Judgement...-----

-----ACDC Town-----

Lan sighed. " No leads in three days..." He said.

" We'll find them!" Maylu said hopefully.

" Yeah, we just need to find their base in the real world, and I don't know how to go about that..."

" Don't worry... just get some sleep..."

" Only two days left tommorrow..."

-----The Next Day-----

-----Thenesis HQ-----

" Soon they'll be here, and I'll be ready..."

-----Lan's House-----

Lan woke up bright and early, ready to search for Thenesis.

" Thanks Hub..." He muttered, ready to continue the search...


	30. Result! The True Meaning of Suffering!

Previous(Some Key Points in this Chapter):

Lan looked around. He was in a big dark space with nothing around. He looked around and saw a person standing there. He quickly ran towards them, but there was a sudden flash.

Lan woke up panting and sweating. 'Huh?' Lan thought, looking around. That person had looked familiar... but he'd think about it later.

His dad came up, hearing his son groaning in his sleep.

"Lan? Are you okay?" He asked, looking around the room.

"Uhhuh!" Lan said nodding. " Just had a bad dream!"

His dad nodded and left.

Lan sat there, and decided he should go back to sleep, and think about it all later.

-----------------------

Lan was once again standing in the space.

He quickly turned, and ran towards the person.

" HEY!" He yelled. The person turned to him, comfirming Lan's supisions of the person looking like him.

"Hi!" The bay said, cheerfully. " I'm Hub Hikari!"

There was aflash, as Lan started to wake up.

"WAIT NO HUUUB!" Lan yelled.

-------------------------

Lan woke up bright and early, ready to search for Thenesis.

" Thanks Hub..." He muttered, ready to continue the search...

-----------------------------

Chapter 30: Duo's Judgement Part 5! The Result, the True Suffering Begins!

Lan sighed. ' I can't believe it, I'm gonna die in about...' He glanced at the clock. ' 30 hours...'

He sighed again. ' I guesse I should get my eight hours of sleep...'

He muttered something. " A whole day, no leads, the tracking device was cut off... everything that could go wrong, HAS gone wrong..."

' I wonder what Hub's doing tonight...'

----- -----

Lan looked around him, expecting to see the black space, but instead he saw ACDC Park.

There were two kids running around and playing. They looked about the age of three. What looked like their mother and father were sitting on the bench.

' This seems too familiar...' Lan said to himself, shuddering a bit.

Suddenlly, one of the boys noticed Lan, and came over.

" Hi! I'm Hub! Who're you?" The kid asked in a typical kid like voice.

" O--Oh! I'm Lan!" Lan said, suprised at the boy's advanced words.

The boy was silent for a second, but then said, " Oh! That's my brother's name!"

Lan immediatly froze up. ' Now I know why this is so fammiliar!'

Before anyone could react, a bright flash filled the area.

' I'll see you guys soon... I hope...' Lan thought hopefully.

" LAN! WAKE UP! WE HAVE ONE DAY!"

Lan immediatly bolted up.

" One day untill we all die..." Lan muttered.

" Don't talk like that! We'll find Thenesis!" Megaman encouraged.

Lan simply nodded, but he was still worried.

" Now hurry up, I picked up a woerd signal coming from the ACDC Bank this morning!"

Lan perked up. " Think it might be--"

Megaman nodded. " It seemed like Celric, and that means Thenesis..."

Lan grabbed the PET, and ran to the bank...

-----ACDC Bank-----

Lan busted into the bank, and Megaman spoke up.

" Lan! In the basement!"

Lan ran down the stairs, and opened the door.

Suddenly, a voice spoke up. " So, this is the fabled Lan Hikari..."

" Where are you?" Lan asked fiercly, having no time to screw around. " SHOW YOURSELF!"

The voice chuckled. It was a dry laugh that left Lan shivering.

" Why would I do that? I'm having too much FUN!" The voice began to cackle evilly.

" If you really want to find me, Jack in to the net..."

Lan wasted no time in grabbing his PET, and jacking in Megaman.

Megaman pixillated into the comp, only to be greeted by Celric slashing at him.

"Ahh!" He cried out, as he jumped out of the way.

" Well, well, well Megaman!" Celric said with a smirk.

" Celric, think about this..."

"Think about what? You betrayed me Megaman! There's nothing to think about!"

Megaman was shocked. " Wh--What? I never betrayed you!"

" What do you mean? I was passed out, and was awoke by a travvelling Navi in a ripped cloak. He said he saw what happened, that I had been almost deleted by a navi in a blue jumpuit! I knew it was you! I never really did trust you!"

Megaman remained silent. " I don't remember doing anything! I just remember you going crazy and attacking me!"

"R--Really?"

Suddenly a navi with a dark red, close to black, suit of armor, a dark blue helmet, and a sword hilted at his side, walked up behind Celric.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk... and to think Celric, you were such a good servent to me... too bad!"

" N--no! Lord Aaron!" Celric said " D--don't delete me..."

" Oh I won't delete you..." The navi smirked. " I like to make my pawns suffer..."

Celric tensed up. " No! Please sir!"

Aaron smirked, and inserted a file into Celrics data.

" AHHHHHHHH!" Celric screamed in pain.

" Wh--what did you do?" Megaman asked, gulping.

" I simply infected him with the Maverick Virus... something I picked up on my travels!"

" You... you sick little BASTARD!" Megaman screamed, running at him, an aura appearing over him.

" Heh, losing control, eh?"

" SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Megaman screamed, punching the navi, the aura growing darker.

" Well... I didn't expect you to use such language..."

With a roar, Megaman leaped off him. Followed by a cry of pain, and his binary became scrambled.

" Wha---What's happening to MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Megaman began to scream out in pain.

" MEGAMAN!" Lan screamed into the PET.

Suddenlly, tons of bugs appeared in the PET.

"no..." Lan muttered.

Megaman continued to scream in pain, until the aura disappeared, but then overcame him.

When it dissapeared, he was standing there, dark red eyes, his suit pitch black, a look of hate and disgust on his face.

" I'll murder you..." He said, sounding more Mayure, and dead serious.

" Heh, you couldn't..." Aaron smirked.

" You wish..." Megaman brought his hand up, and he was immediatly behind Aaron.

" DARK STAB!" Megaman's hand formed into a long blade, and he stabbed through Aaron's back.

" Ahhh... such... power..."

Megaman chuckled, but immediatly the darkness left his suit, and he fell unconsious.

Aaron got up and sighed in relief.

" Whew, a few more seconds, and I could have been deleted! Ahh well!"

He walked over to Megaman, and picked him up.

" Heh, it was fun..." Aaron said.

" NO!" Lan screamed from the real world. " MEGAMAN!"

" Aaron put his blaster right against Megaman's Icon, and charged.

" See ya!"

He fired, and the Icon shattered into a million pieces.

" MEGAMAN!"

Suddenly there was a flash of Blue, and finally... darkness...

---------------

Stay tuned to my next series!


	31. Aaron's True Power!

Chapter 1: Aaron's True power!

A burnette male shook his head, and got up.

' What happened?' He asked, holding his head. ' What... wait, Megaman!'

He quickly looked around to see nothing around him. ' Where am I...'

Suddenlly a voice called out. " Lan... Please... save me..."

The boy was immediatly aware. " M--Megaman?"

" I need help... Lan..."

"Megaman... what happened?"

" Wake up Lan..."

" Huh?"

" WAKE UP!"

Suddenlly The boy bolted up, and began panting.

' What the hell?' He looked around to see his surrondings. ' The bank?'

" Lan!" Came Megaman's voice.

" What happened, I thought you were deleted..."

" So did I, I thought Duo's Comet hit us..."

" Ditto..."

"Well... the day's not over, we still have some time..." Suddenlly Megaman dropped down on the floor, and an aura of Darkness surrounded him.

"Oh no!" Lan cried in suprise.

Suddenlly, what looked like a clone, appeared next to Megaman. The dark Aura flew into it, and enveloped it.

" No..."

The shape formed itself differently, to look like a fammiliar Navi...

" Aaron!" Lan said, noticing the navi's shape.

" Very good Lan..." The navi said, fully reforming.

" What happened?"

" I deleted Megaman, isn't it obvious..."

" But he's still here..."

" Ah! Little problems indeed..."

" What... what do you mean."

" He's still alive, that can easilly be... ' fixed'"

" Don't even TOUCH Megaman!"

" What can you do to stop me?"

" I'll..." Lan looked around, untill he found a fammiliar looking chair in the corner.

" Pulse Transmission..."

Aaron smirked. ' I love it when a plan comes together...'

" Pulse Transmission!" Lan said, sitting in the chair, and pulsing himself into the internet.

When he pixilated in, he charged at Aaron.

" Foolish Human..." He said, slashing at him.

" AH!" Lan cried out in pain, and went flying back, a giant gash bleeding at his stomach.

" I... I'll protect Megaman... I'll protect Hub..." Lan stalked toward Aaron.

" I'll Kill you! You idiot!" Aaron said, putting his sword in front of him.

Suddenlly, the call of, " ROLL ARROW!" Was heard, and an arrow came by, and hit Aaron.

" Argh! You bitch!" He said, looking at Roll.

" Roll!" Lan said, seeing that Roll had jacked in.

Suddenlly Maylu pixilated in behind him. " Lan, you should of told me you were coming, I could of helped!"

" Sorry..."

" I'll kill you both! I'll kill all Humans!" Aaron cried hysterically, flying at them.

Megaman, beginning to regain consiousness, said, " Oh yeah? If you're gonna kill all humans, You'll have to go through me, and we all know you're just a a little coward who hides behind his goons!"

Aaron took personal insult to this, and flew at Megaman.

" I'LL TEACH YOU WHO TO CALL A COWARD!"

Lan ran up behind him, and with a call of, " LAN KICK!" He kicked Aaron squarely in the back.

When he landed, Maylu said, " Lan kick?"

"I didn't have enough time to come up with a good attack name!" He said sheepishly.

" ROLL ARROW!"

" MEGA BUSTER!"

" LAN KICK!"  
" STOP SAYING THAT!"

" Sorry..."

Aaron glared at all them.

"Heh... I---I'll just use the Maverick Virus... it'll infect you all..."

" YOU WISH!" Lan said.

The trio quickly fired off another wave of attacks, getting a cry of pain from Aaron.

" I---I can't bekieve it..." He said, glancing at his hand. " Blood..."

" Heh... You'll die now, no one's ever drawn blood from me before... You should be honored, I'll have to finish you off with my most powerful attack..."

" SHUT UP AND FIGHT! LAN KICK!"

Maylu sweatdropped like normal, but joined the fight, by silently punching Aaron in the back.

" Damn..." Aaron said, coughing up some more blood. " Well... humans are so easy to control torture... your feelings can torture you... I'll show you! SPIRIT BREAKER!"

There was silence, but then Lan screamed in pain.

" NO! Please! Please! Come back! No! Don't leave me here! Not like this! Help me!" Lan fell to his knees, and grabbed his head.

" Lan?" Maylu asked, canscern residing in her voice.

" No... please... Maylu... Megaman... Mom... Dad, Please... come back..." Lan squeaked, clutching his head tighter.

" WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Maylu roared at Aaron.

" Me?" He said innocently, " I simply tapped into his worst fears... His mind is virtually playing them to him, as if they were actually happening.

" YOU SICK BASTERD!" Megaman cried, activated a locked away code.

" ACTIVATE..."

" No... Not that..." Maylu muttered.

" SOUL FUSION!"

--------------------

What is this soul Fusion? And how will it help them in their battle against the bringer of Armegeddon?

Find out next time, on: Twisted World!


	32. Soul Fusion?

Chapter 2: Soul Fusion?

" Soul... Fusion?" Aaron asked, dumbfounded at the rate that Megaman's power was climbing.

" AAAAAAAGH!" Megaman screamed, his soul being literally ripped in two to be re formed.

Suddenlly he was glowing with a white aura.

" SOUL FUSION!" He screamed, and the aura intensified.

-----Megaman's Soul-----

Megaman looked forward, to see what LOOKED like Lan, but was really...

" Hub..."

" Ah, hello Megaman, I see you're attempting the Soul Fusion?" Hub said.

Megaman only nodded.

" And you realie I won't fuse willingly?"

Megaman nodded again.

" Alright..."

Megaman took a battle stance. " It's for the good of Lan!"

" That bastard?" Hub said, " He could change the past, his dreams contain not vision, real events... he could save me, but he stands by and watches..."

" SO YOU THINK HE ENJOYS SEEING YOU DIE?"  
" DO YOU THINK I ENJOY BEING DEAD?"

The wind blowing by was Hub's only answer.

" I thought so..." His face softened. " I hate it... being dead, watching in your soul, wanting to do something, but being ' traped'... I despise you Megaman, and now I'll kill you, and take over this body! I'll be alive again! To an extent, sure, but alive nonetheless!"  
Megaman was silent.

" What? Don;t know what to say? You couldn't imagine my pain..."

" I understand..."

" What do you mean? You get to roam the net, enerything! I SIT ON THE BENCH AND WATCH!"

"I always see Lan, and watch him, but if he's in danger, I can't do anything! It's torture!"

It was Hub's turn to be silent.

" Alright..." He said. " I'll do this, ' Soul Fusion', but I'm only doing it for the people of Earth! Not for Lan!"

Megaman chuckled inwardly, and nodded.

He rushed at Hub, and a white light illuminted the area.

-----At the exact same instant above-----

" SOUL FUSION!" He screamed, and the aura intensified.

There Megaman stood, looking like normal, but with a new found determination on his face.

" Now where was I?" Aaron said.

' It didn;t work?' Maylu wondered.

Suddenly Megaman fazed out digitally, and a light flashed.

The words: AARON DELETED Appeared.

Megaman re-fazed, and collapsed.

------------

THAT My friends is the power of SOUL FUSION!

Yes short, but the next chapter will be longer, I swear!


	33. Back to normal?

Chapter 3:Back to normal... or, as normal as it gets...

Megaman felt himself slipping into darkness.

' No... it used up...too much power... can't hold it...'

There was a digital square of data that signified somethuing leaving his body.

Maylu stared on in horror.

Roll was in a state of pure shock.

And Lan, fell into tears.

" NO! MEGAMAN!" He yelled, running over.

" MEGAMAN! MEGAMAN!"

Megaman's Eyes fluttered opened.

" Lan... we did...it..." He closed his eyes in pain, a spark of electricity running down his leg.

" You're hurt..."

" I'm fine... Nothing a couple of recover chips won't help..."

He slowly rose to his feet, limping over to Roll.

Roll looked in horror at her battered lover, limping toward her.

" Megaman..." She began, " I'm sorry, I was useless..."

" No!" Megaman said, leaning on her for support," It's fine, I don't care... all that's important, is that I love you!" He smiled, before collapsing, Roll smoothly catching him.

" Lan..." Maylu began,

" Don't..." Lan said, holding his hand up. " We won... that's all that's important... we're all alive, we're all in love..."

Lan looked over his shoulder after hearing a noise.

" It... couldn't be..." Maylu Muttered

" Heh...heh...heh..." A voice said. " You did well, 'heroes, " It mused, " But not well enough!"

A flash of red, and then a beast looking Navi stood before them.

" What... are you?" Lan inquired.

" I...am the maverick virus!"

" Maverick virus?"

" Heh, and there's no way you can beat me..."

" Damn it! He's right..." Lan turned " Come on guys! Let's go!"

" Heh, run now, you'll never escape the future!"

-----ACDC Bank Basement-----

Lan opened his eyes in the pulse transmission seat, sweat, and tears in a puddle on the floor around him.

He heaved a sigh of relief.

" We did it..." He turned to see Maylu.

" Ah, Maylu..." He got up. " Come on let's go!"

-----One week Later-----

In one short week, Lan had gotten over the trauma of the visions, and Megaman had already began healing.

Maylu and Roll were helping the two get beter, as time went on.

Hub remained in Megaman's soul, somewhat happy that he had played a part in saving the world.

Lan still had the strange dreams, and on one paticular night, he made a big mistake!

Lan 'awoke' in ACDC Park, like normal.

He watched PLan ( PastLan) And Hub play ball until Hub came over, and the introduction took place. Lan expected to wake up like normal at that time, but the dream went on.

He watched the two play a while longer, while chatting idley with Haruka and Yuuichiro.

Until, hwever, Haruka said, " Alright boys, you've been good today, so I guess we can head to the arcade.

They both cheered, but Hub stopped short.

" Ow, mommy, it hurts..."

He fell to his knees, clutching his chest. " Ow! Stop!" He pleaded the pain.

" Damn it!" Lan said, getting up. " HBD!"  
" How did you--"

" Don't worry about that! Just follow me!"

Lan skated quickly down the road.

Haruka, and Yuuichiro, helped get PLan and Hub in the car, not even bothering to put them in the car seats.

" Hold on." Haruka had simply said, jumping in the passenger's side, letting Yuuichiro drive.

They caught up with Lan and followed him to DenCity Hospital

" Hurry!" Lan pleaded, grabbing Hub,and skating inside, getting him help.

FLASH

Lan awoke with a start, sweating, and panting.

' What the hell...;

Suddenly, Maylu walked in, and came over to Lan's bed.

" You're always last to wake up Lan..." She said, in a disturbed tone.

" Geeze..." he muttered.  
" Hurry up!" She practically yelled, throwing his bag at him.

" God, slow down..." Lan said.

He leaned in to give Maylu a morning kiss, only to be pushed away.

" What the hell are you doing?" She screeched.

" Huh?" he said, hurt.

" Agh! Just get downstairs!"

She slammed the door, knocking down a picture.

Lan picked it up, and saw him, and a person that looked just like him standing there.

On the back it said,

" Lan and Hub, Age 12"

-----------------------------------------------

CLIFF HANGER!


	34. Alternate World!

Chapter 4: Alternate World

Lan backed away from the picture.

' Me and Hub, at age 12?' he thought, his heart beating fast in his chest.

" LAN!" His mom shouted up.

" HURRY UP AND GET DOWN HERE FOR SCHOOL!"

" Y-- YES MOM!" He yelled down.

He walked down the stairs to see Hub, amazingly, sitting at the table, finishing some eggs, and his parents standing next to the table.

" See ya later Hubbey!" Maylu giggled sweetly at Hub.

Hub smiled back. "See ya!"

Lan just stood they, his mouth gaping.

' Hubbey?'

" Lan!" His mom yelled, snapping him back to attention.

" Hurry up! It's almost time for school!"

" O--okay..."

He grabbed his bag, and head out the door, Hub close behind him.

-----On the Way to School-----

" Hey, Lan, Something seems wrong, what's up?" Hub asked, being the caring older brother he was.

"Nothing Megaman..." Lan replied thoughtlessly.

" Megaman?" Hub asked arching his brow.

" Er-- I Mean Hub!"

Hub didn't seem convinced.

" Who's Megaman?" He asked forcefully.

Lan sighed, and said, " Okay, this may seem crazy, but just listen..."

Hub nodded.

" Okay, this is not my real..." He paused not knowing what to call it. " My real... time line..."

Hub arched his brow again.

" In my previous timeline, you died, but part of your spirit escaped into me, the other part our dad converted into a Navi--"

" Navi?" Hub asked, intrigued.

" What do you mean, you don't know what a navi is?"

" No, What's a navi?"

" A Navi is a program created by papa."

" No way, he couldn't have enough time!" Hub said amused. " He was too busy being a good father..."

" Shoulda known..." Lan muttered. " Anyway, he converted that part into a navi, which hecalled Megaman..."

" Wow... that's freaking awesome Lan!" Hub said, impressed. " Didja stay up late making that one up?"

Lan got red in the face. " No, It's true, and you're dead, and dad makes bodies for you, and Maylu and I are in love--"

" Whoa, WHoa, now you're hovering over borderline impossible!" Hub chuckled.

" Yeah, I saw,Hubbey" Lan said in a mocking voice, laughing.

" Shut up Lan!"

"But do you beleive me?" Lan pleaded.

" I don't know, you don't have any proof..."

" Wait!" Lan reached into his backpack and found a blue Empty, Battered Plug in PET. He always kept it int his Backpack, after all the years it brought him.

Hub stood in amazement.

" Wh--what is that thing?" Hub said, grabbing it, and examining it.

" That's my proof, a PET, holding a Navi inside it!" Lan had kept a piece of Megaman in Every PET he had had. He might need them as mementos someday to his children.

" This is good enough for me!" Hub said, hitting the power button."

On the the screen, Megaman looked around. " Huh? Lan? Why do you have Green eyes?" Megaman looked at Hub.

" Megaman, over here!" Lan called. Hub turned the PET.

" Whoa! I'm seeing double!" He rubbed his eyes.

" Wait, if dad used part of my sou--" Hub began, but was interupted.

" Stop." Lan said. " Stop talking, we'll worry about it later, now then, NOW do you beleive me?"

Hub only nodded.

-----An Empty Lot in Scilab's Suposed Location-----

A person stood with a PET oddly enough infront of him.

He chuckled.

" Sure, I had to give up my life as a Navi, oh but it was worth it to see Lan Hikari squirm as much as this..."

The man dressed in complete red stepped out of the shadows.

" I'd say it's time to have Thenesis come back to power..."

SUSPENSE!


	35. Thenesis Comes to Power!

Chapter 5: Thenesis Comes to Power!

Lan looked at his ceiling, his Computer gone, as if it never existed. He glanced at the other side of his and his brother's room.

One side was nice and clean, and the other, Lan's side, looked as if it had no floor.

" Everything's just so wierd... Maylu's in Love with Hub, I'm considered a Loser( DELETED CHAPTER) and worst of all..."

He glanced at his PET on the table. He still hadn't shown his dad, he was afraid he'd think Lan was crazy, and you had to admit, he DID sound crazy.

Suddenly his door opened, and his dad poked his head in.

" Lan, there's Someone here to see you, he said his name was Aaron..."

Lan froze up, then slitted his eyes.

' The bastyerd didn't die'

He got up, and headed downstairs, and out the door, closing the door after him.

" What the hell do you want?" Lan asked, his eye's slitted.

" Oh nothing, we all want something, you'd like Maylu, I'm guessing?" He said with a smirk.

Lan growled at him, getting more of a reaction from Aaron.

" Well, you want Maylu, and I want World Dommination, odd, we could hel--"

" If you're looking for an allience, shove it out your ass!" Lan shouted to him.

" I figured you would say that, so I came prepared..." He pulled out an odd device.

" Wh--What's that?" Lan asked, lightening a little.

" It's a Random fluctuator..." He smirked. " Little creation I made before this catastrophe occured..."

" What's it do..."

"Heh... It randomly fluctuates the past.. a Time Machine of sorts... It'll allow you to changwe the past, Hub will die, you won't meet yourself... and you'll be with Maylu..."

Lan simply stood there.

" Well, well, well, finally coming to terms with the fact that Hub is the one that ruined your life?"

Lan was silent.

" You know, if he would of died, and you wouldn't of met yourself, then You woulda met Maylu, and you'd be together!"

Silence.

" You ruined you're own life!"

A tear dropped.

" And I can help you..."

Lan began shaking.

" I can get you Maylu back... I liked you together..."

" Shut up..." Lan muttered quietly.

" Hmm?  
" Stop filling my head with LIES!" Lan grabbed Aaron against the house, and punched him square in the face, causing blood to flow from his nose.

Normally, Lan would of stopped, but this was the person who had nearly killoed him, and tried to take Maylu from him, and Lan didn't let up.

He repeatedly punched him, until Aaron ducked out of the way, and rolled through Lan's Legs.

Lan went for him. A trap.

Aaron jumped to the side, and kicked him square in the ribs.

With a cry of pain, Lan fell to the ground, on his stomach.

" Get up, human..." Aaron said with a vengence.

Lan grunted, attempting to get up, but was kicked unto his back by Aaron.

Aaron smirked, and placed his foot on the side of Lan's face.

" I'd kill you right now Lan... If it wasn;t for the fact I know what good of an apprentice you'd be to me! Think of it! Together, you and I could take over the world! We could rule it together... But no.. you have to be an ASS!" He punched him, his foot not leaving Lan's Head.

Lan grunted, but couldn't move.

" Hell, I SHOULD kill you, there's no reason for me to let you live..."

Lan simply layed on the ground.

Suddenly, a female voice cried, " Oh my god! Lan!" And a male voice, soon followed, " Who the hell are you?"

Lan immediatly recognized them as Hub and Maylu.

The weight of Aaron's foot Left Lan's face, and he blacked out...

-----DenCity Hospital-----

Lan awoke to the sound of beeping.

" Ugh... what happened?" He looked around him. He immediatly recognized himself in the Hospital...

Again.

He tried to get up, and found himself unable to.

' Great...'

He layed there, until a doctor came in.

" Ahh! Mr. Hikari!" He said. " You gave us quite a scare!"

Lan simply grunted.

" What exactly happened?"

" Errr..." Lan knew he couldn't tell the truth.

"Lan?" Suddenly, his vision started to become blurry.

" Ugh..." He konked out...

-----------------------

OHNOES!


	36. Reflections

Chapter 6: Reflections

Lan had not 'just konked out' as the doctor had told The Hikaris, and Maylu, he had slipped his consiousness into a world of evil, and absolute power.

He had gone to: Hupendor.

Lan awoke to find himself in a field, surrounded by nothing except grass. As far as the eye could see.

He got up and looked around.

' What the hell?' He wondered. ' Am I dreaming? What part of my childhood is THIS from?'

He glanced around, until he saw something besides grass.

' When did that tree get there?' As he approached the tree, some one snuck up behind him.

" Boo!" The person, a young female, said, right behind Lan.

Lan fell down from the shock, and the girl chuckled.

" You're a funny person!"

Lan rubbed his head.

" Ugh... Where am I?" He asked the girl.

" You mean you don't know?" She asked, cocking her head slightly.

Lan shook his head.

" You're in Limink, on the border of the kingdom of Hupendor!"

Lan rubbed his head. " Wha?" He looked down at hinmself for the first time, to see that his normal clothes were gone. Replacing them was a traditional Japanese robe.

" Wh--when did this--"

The girl grabed his hand. " Come on! The festivities are about to begin!" She ran down the hill, Lan close behind.

-----Dencity Hospital-----

A singal person, dressed in red, crouched outside Lan's room, on the window sill.

' Heh, Hikari, you're quite the delinquit... but now...'

He jumped in, and grabbed hold of the top of the room, and hung there, with catlike reflexes.

He then jumped down upon Lan, and straddled his body. He smirked.

He grabbed hold of the wire connecting him to the life support system, and stroked it lightly.

' Human life... so fragile... odd how it can be ended... like THIS!' At his thought of 'THIS!' He pulled the plug from Lan's body, causing it to lurch.

Aaron smirked. ' I Gave you a chance Lan... I really did...'

He back flipped out the window, laughing manically.

-----Ancient Farmtown: Limink-----

Lan suddenly fell to his knees, and clutched his chest.

The girl stopped, and looked down at him.

" What's wrong?" She asked, puzzled by her companion's sudden downsize in health.

Lan fell to the ground, his body un moving, his chest barely rising and falling, and slowing fast.

The girl paled.

" MOM! DAD!" She called for her parents.

-----Dencity Hospital-----

A sudden high pitched whine chorsed through the hospital waiting room.

The Hikaris, and the doctor both rushed into Lan's room, where he lay there, on his bed, his heart monitor flatlining, and his life support unplugged, and laying on the floor, his chest, s l o w l y, mving up and down, and getting slower as time passed.

The doctor rushed to plug the life support back in, and other doctors soon rushed into, to try to get his heart going again, to no chance.

-----Limink-----

Lan lay, halfway down the hill, his chest unmoving, and his body growing cold.

An older man and woman had gotten to him, and were trying anyway to get him to breath again.

-----Dencity Hospital-----

Hub stood in the doorway, returning from getting something to eat, staring blank mindedly at his brother, unmoving in anyway, and grabbed Maylu's hand, and squeezed hard.

Maylu stared onward.

Sure, she had hated Lan all her life, and he had been a jerk, but someone she knew was dieing, and she burst into tears.

Hub pulled her into an embrace, and closed his eyes.

" It'll all be okay..."

-----Limink-----

There was Lan, dead, lifelessin the world of Limink, because of one person's fault.

His own.

-----------------------

Well, he story's at it's CLimax, that's for sure, and you know what they say, all good things must end.

And this story's end is coming upon us.


	37. Paying for your Sins

Chapter 7: Paying for your Sins

Lan lay, dead, in the field in the town of Limink.

The Hikaris stared petrified for Lan's Safety.

And Maylu stood still.

' Why did this happen?'

The question on everyone's mind.

' What did he do?'

-----FLASH-----

Lan Bolted upwards, and panted.

He looked around him. His room. ' A dream?'

He shook his head, confused.

' But how much of it really was a dream?'

He drifted back to sleep.

-----Later-----

"Hey Lan?" Asked Maylu.

"Lan?" Lan stirred a little but then resumed sleeping as if nothing had happened.

"LAN!" Shouted Maylu, desturbed he was ignoring her.

" Huh? Wassat?" Lan looked up at her, and shook his head.

"Huh? Oh! Hi Maylu!" Said Lan, still a little groggy.

"Anyway, your mom told me to come wake you up, there's a suprise waiting downstairs for you!" Said Maylu, now smiling brightly.

' Wait... This all seems too familiar...' Lan thought.

" Maylu?" He asked, cheking to conferm his answer.

"Hmm?"

" Wh--" Lan paused. Between Thenesis, and Hub... was Maylu really worth it?

He smiled inwardly, of course, he'd give up anything for her.

" Nothing...Nothing at all..."

-----FLASH!-----

Lan awoke, once again, ( This time it's all real) In his room.

"Ugh..." He glanced around him. He remembered a few things, a bunch of dreams, all of them wierd, as if he were hallucenationg.

Suddenly, Maylu came in through the door.

" Hey Lan, School's fixing to start up again after the whole Thenesis incident..."

Lan breathed a sigh of releif. This was the real timeline.

" Well, we have a few days left, so..."

She pulled out two tickets.

" Two tickets to the most exotic place on earth: Jawaii!"

-------------------

This was a quick escape route out of my current plot. I didn't like it, but the whole thing isn't over, Lan will return to ancient Japan, just later.

Until then, JAWAII ESCAPE! --

And, a Chapter Preveiw.

Lan: Finally, Some Relaxation...

Maylu: Yeah! The Sun, The Beach, And... Dex?

Lan: When'd Tubby get outta Prison?

Maylu: Well, remember, he still hates us!

Both: Next Time: The Plan for Sakurai!

Maylu: Lan, I think he's after me!

Lan: He won't get the chance!


	38. The Plan for Sakurai, Part one!

Chapter 7: The Plan for Sakurai!

First POV

-----Electopian Penetentary-----

"Okay, Mr. Ogreon, you've done your time."

I was a new man. I had done my time. I had one thing on my mind.

Maylu Sakurai

Third POV

Lan and Maylu, all alone, no parents, had boarded the plane to Jawaii.

" So Maylu, what's up?" Lan asked, grabbing some curry from the In-Flight-Buffet. " Why are we going to Jawaii?"

Maylu smirked. " Oh, ya know... it's my..."

She pulled Lan toward her, causing Lan to drop his Curry.

" Birthday..."

She pushed her lips into his. Their first real kiss in months.

Lan gladdly accepted, and returned it, grabbing onto her.

A flight attendant walking by was going to offer them some food, or drink, but decided to leave the young couple alone.

-----Later That Night-----

Lan lay awake on his seat.

Suddenly, a voice next to him made him jump.

" So Lan..."

He turned to see Maylu, eyes narrowed, looking seductive.

" Readt to give me my..."

She rolled over on him.

" Early birthday gift?"

Lan, looking quite shocked, didn't have time to react, fter she grabbed his Head band, and ruffled his hair.

With a growl, she reached for his shirt, but was stopped by Lan's hand.

" Maylu, what's wrong, why are you acting like this?" Lan asked, clutching her hand tightly.

" I don't know, it might be that I'm 15 now, it might be I'm feeling frisky because of our lack of actio lately..."

She put her head right next to his ear.

" Who cares?" She whispered.

Lan gasped, as Maylu broke free, and pulled his shirt right off.

' This is gonna be a loooooong night.'

-----The next morning-----

Lan and Maylu both lay there on their seats, Maylu's hand lost somewhere near Lan's pants, looking as if she had been pulling on them.

Lan had hold of Maylu's hand, as if trying to stop her, but was failing due to temptation.

A flight attendant woke them both up, by coming by, and saying, " We try to keep our flights clean you two..."

They both jumped, and Lan blushed, while Maylu chuckled mischeviously.

The flight attendant walked off, and left them be.

"Well, Lan, I'm officialy 15, older than you!"

" Not by much, my birthday's coming sometime soon right?"

" Kind of..."

" Huh?"

Their thoughts were interupted by an anouncment.

" Attention passengers, we are now arriving in the vicinity of Jawaii. Please gather everything of yours, and be prepared to get off.

Lan sighed in relief, and grabbed his things.

" Oh Lan, this isn't over..." Maylu said. " We still have the hotel..."

" Eep!"

-----------------------

YAY! SUGGESTIVENESS!

My first peppy chapter in a while. Makes ya wanna forget about minor things right? Like the Maverick Virus?


	39. Chapter 39 The Plan For Sakurai Pt 2!

Chapter 9: The Plan For Sakurai! Part Two: Welcome to Jawaii!

-----Jawaii Airport-----

Lan pulled Maylu off him again, and ranas far as he could, only to be stopped, by Maylu jumping onto him, and falling down.

" Awwwww... Lan, this is much more fun!" She purred into his ear.

Lan screeched like a little girl, and slid from under her, and ran all the way to the Hotel.

-----Jawaii Hotel-----

Lan ran into his room, andthrew his stuff on the bed, and quickly ran into the bathroom, slamming the door after him.

Maylu came in, panting, soon after.

" Oh Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" She said, " Where areeeeeeeeeee youuuuuuuuu?"

" No! I DON'T WANNA!" Lan shouted from the bathroom like a little kid.

Maylu busted down the door, and pushed Lan onto the floor.

" Excuse Me?" She asked, confused.

" Er... well um..."

" No, what did you say?"

" Erm, The I don't wanna?"

" Yeah..." She stared mat him. " That."

There was silence.

" Why not?"

" Wh--wha?"

" Tell me why not, or I'll make it so you won't be having kids anytime soon..."

Lan wimoered, and Maylu stared him down.

She wasn't kidding.

" What is it? Am I unattractive to you Lan?" She interrogated.

" Err... No, it's just--"

" Just what?"

" Well... Ya see, ever since I was a little kid..."

-----Some Time Later-----

" WHAT?" Maylu screamed at Lan, after his explanation.

" You mean you've never learned anything about se--" She was silenced, by Lan, going,

" Shh! Shut up! The whole hotel doesn't need to know!"

" Well, something like... THAT is pretty...odd."

Lan nodded.

" Especially for a fourteen year old."

" Okay--"

" Especially for a boy!"

" Okay!"

" Especially--"

" OKAY! I GET IT!"

Maylu was silent.

" So... it's that you're scared?" She inquired.

" Maylu Let's... not talk about it..."

" Well...We HAVE to teach you... it's a part of life..."

She climbed off of Lan, giving him his feelin back in his Legs.

Lan sighed, and got up.

" There's always the Pay-Per-Veiw way..."

" ERK!"

-----Jawaii Beach-----

FIRST PERSON

I ran.

That's All I remember.

I Had made it to Jawaii. And I ran. I ran from life. I ran from prison, and I ran twords Maylu...

THIRD PERSON

-----Hotel-----

Lan sat, wide eyed, and mouth agape at the TV.

" So that's how it works Lan." Maylu said, looking at him.

" Lan?"

" OH MY GOD!" Lan screamed, and ducked under the bed, hiding.

" What?"

" YOU WANT TOO DO... THAT!"

" Well... not THAT exactly, but--"

" AHH! NOW IT'S EVEN WORSE!"

Maylu simply sighed.

" And you're sure you're a guy?"

First Person

I Saw the hotel on the horizon... soon she would be mine...

Third

Lan was hiding under the bed, the Tv was on a PPV channel for... adults, iof you will, Maylu was screaming at Lan, and the room service was standing at the door, mouth agape.

First

I checked into the hotel, there was nothing else to do. Maylu was going to be mine...

Third

" Umm... Room service?"

Lan and Maylu both looked toward the door, and Maylu ran for the TV, turning it off, and Lan, was silent, climbing out from under the bed.

" Yes please... Can we get some fresh towels... and some..."

Maylu walked up to the room service lady, and whispered something in her ear. They bith chuckled, and she nodded, Right away Ma'am.

Lan looked at her. " What did you--"

He stopped. "NOO! NOT THOSE! I'M GONNA GET A DIFFERENT HOTEL ROOM! HEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEE!"

--------------------

WHOO! SUUUUUUUUGGEEEEEEEEEEESTIIIIIIIIVEEEEEEEEEENEEEEEEEEEESS!


	40. Chapter 40

Cgapter 10: Vacation Break!

Lan was laying down on the bed, flipping through channels, and Maylu was banging on the door, and screaming, " LAN HIKARI! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T LET ME IN!"

Lan simply smiled. For now he was safe.

-----Hotel Lobby-----

Dex had traversed from electopian prison, to Jawaii, for one purpose: Maylu. And soon she would be all his.

-----Lan and Maylu's Room-----

Lan continued to flip through the channels, until he heard Maylu's yelling cease.

'Huh?' Then he stopped, thinking, ' She probobly went to the bathroom, or something, I'm not falling for it!'

But minutes tuned to hours, hours to... more hours.. But Maylu didn't come back.

" Maylu?" Lan called to the door, hoping she was there.

He opened the door, to find a note laying innfront of the door, addressed to him.

He picked it up, and read it.

"

Dear Lan,

I know we've had our ups and downs in the past, but now, how about we get back together, and be friends again? Meet me in the little nook in the mountainous region by the beach.

Your Friend, Dex"

Lan stood still. ' Something seems really off here... but maybe he's sincere...'

-----Cave-----

Maylu regained consiousness, only to find her arms chained, and that she was not in the hotel.

' Wh--where am I?'

A voice rang out, sounding crazy, insane, and dead serious.

" Well, I've captured you, andit's up to your boyfriend to come and play ' Mr. Hero' Againm, and save you, but this time, he won't win, I've already planned it all out..."

The man laughed. A bone chilling laugh, and Maylu started crying, thinking that she was going to die here.

-----Jawaii Beach-----

Lan walked around the beach, looking for mountains, when Megaman's voice made him jump.

"Lan! There are a bunch of mountains to your immediate eastward dirrection."

Lan nodded, and ran toward the east.

-----Cave-----

Ah, I see Lan is on his way to a designated meeting place..." The man left through the opening, leaving Maylu alone in the cave. Chained and Sobbing.

--------------------

Well, yes it was short. It's supposed to be short. SHUT UP I'M SICK DAMMIT!


	41. Chapter 41

Okay, new chapter, but first a fun little bonus:

Jacob sat on his couch, yawning, and flipping through channels on the television.

" Nothing on..." he muttered. As he sat there, Jasmine walked in from the guest room.

" Hey Jacee! ( Pronounced Jake-- ee remember?)" She cooed, hugging him from behind.

" Hmm, oh, hey Jasmine..." Jacob muttered back.

Jasmine frowned, and slapped him in the head.

Jacob cried out in pain, and clutching his head, said " What's wrong with you?"

" I'm sorry, you just seem so depressed lately..."

"Well, when's the last time we've done anything exciting?" Jacob muttered.

Jasmine shrugged.

" The most exciting thing I did in the last month was take a sh--"

Jasmine put her hand over his mouth. " I know, it's not very exciting lately but..."

She sighed. "How about we head to Dentech City?"

Jacob got up. "Sure, nothin better to do..."

----Dentech City-----

"Ohh! Look at this Jacee! Ohh! Look here! over here! What's that?"

Jasmine was running around Dentech, like a chicken with her head cut off.

"Jasmine, maybe you should cal--"

" LOOK OVER THERE!"

HJacob sighed, knowing he was defeated.

Chapter 11: A Trap? Or a true Friendship?

Lan ran up the mountains. ' Dex you bastered!' He cursed him.

Once he reached the highest point, he saw Dex, but he was different, he had lost wieght.

He looked kinda like Chaiso, ya'know, but taller, but Lan knew, this traitor couldn't change.

" Ah, Lan, I see you've co--"

" Cut the bullshit, Dex!" Lan said, scowl on his face, looking ready to kill someone.

He was hoping Dex.

" Wh--what do you mean?" He said, sounding surprised.

" You know what I mean, you basterd!" Lan said, outraged at Dex's childish behavior. " I know you kidnapped Maylu!"

Dex looked surprised. " What? Maylu was kidnapped?"

" NO SHIT!" Lan yelled, landing a blow on the side of Dex's face.

Dex ran his finger under his nose.

' Blood... he's serious...'

"Okay, okay, I get it, yes, I know Maylu was kidnapped..."

"THEN GIVE HER BACK!" Lan yelled, punching him again.

"I wish I knew where she was Lan..."

Lan stood there, staring him in the eyes. " You're LYING!" He hissed, jumping onto him, throwing punches left and right.

"Lan! Laaaaaaaaaaan!" Megaman shouted, from the PET, trying to calm him down.

"SHUT UP!" Lan yelled, tears at his eyes. " I've gotta get back Maylu... need Maylu..."

Dex eventually threw Lan off him, and ran down the mountains.

Lan rolled, and followed him down, hot on his tail.

'I'll save you Maylu...'

He chased Dex down the side, and watched him turn a corner, then, Lan turned the corner, and he was gone...

" Wh--what?"

--Island Cave

Maylu was still bound by the chains, when her captor came into the room, and walked over to her.

"Hello my little 'pet' " He said.

Maylu whimpered.

"Listen..." The man said forcefully. " You're going to like what's about to happen, and you're going to want more, understand?"

Maylu Screamed for Lan. " LAN! LAAAAAAN!" She ran her voice hoarse.

--The Island Mountain.

Lan stodd where dex had dissapeared.

"Where is he..." Lan said.

Suddenlly, he heard yelling.

It sounded like... Maylu?

Lan followed the sound.

It lead to a rock wall.

"W--Wait, what if..." He pushed on it, and it moved. A Door!

He opened it, and ran in. I'm coming Maylu...

------------

Yes, nothing THAT bad. But still, Lan finally Gets to Maylu. Or at least he thinks. It's alot more complicated than that.

Let's just say... That Thenesis is coming back... soon.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 12: Thenesis' Rise to Power!

Lan ran down the hall, following the sound of Maylu's voice.

"NO! LAAAAAN!" She yelled.

Lan ran harder than he ever had in his life.

He felt his legs throbbing, and his lungs gasping for air, but he didn't care, he needed Maylu back.

He ran, and kept running, until he came to an open room.

He slowly walked into the room, feeling a weird presence.

He shook it off, bu then, at a flash of lights, and a glimpse of Red, the room itself seemed to deform around him.

"Wh--What's going on?" Lan yelled.

"Lan! A very powerful navi is approaching! Move!" Megaman shouted from the PET.

Lan nodded, and jumped out of the way, just in time.

Another glimpse of red, another warning.

"Lan! Move left!"

There was a cloud of dust risen, and it clouded Lan's view, all he heard was a shakingly frightening laugh.

An oddly familiar laugh.

" Welcome Hikari, to your death place... HAAHAHAHAAAHAA!"

It sent shivers down his spine.

"N--No, it can't be..."

" Oh? And why not?"

"You---You we're deleted!"

"Hah! You wish I was, The maverick virus reborns me, I am A brand new Navi!"

Lan grunted, and gritted his teeth.

A single drop of sweat trickled down his face.

"Br----Bring it on..."

"Hmph, with pleasure... Without you're navi you're powerless!"

" That's what you think, come on!"

Lan charged into the smoke, and threw a punch, which was grabbed.

The figure twisted his arm.

" Aghh! AHHH!" He screamed, grabbing at his arm, leaving his stomach wide open, when a knee met with it.

The figure walked towards him, slowly, and laughing the whole time.

" You should have taken my chance, Lan, you should have taken the opurrtunity to take over the world... but no, your no good, slut of a girlfriend had to interfere!"

At those words, lan sprang back up, landing a swift kick, followed by grabbing him by the neck, and squeezing hardas possible, ignoring that he was a navi, and then, kneeing hiom in HIS stomach, causing him to fall back.

Lan then jumped up, and came down at him, left foot out.

It connected with his face, and held it down.

" Do NOT call Maylu a SLUT!"

He yelled, grabbing the navi's own weapon off his arm, causing little bits of digitized data to fall .

"N---No, Lan... spare me... please... I know where Maylu is... I canhelp you..."

Lan didn't even have to think about it.

"You want mercy?" Lan said.

Silence.

"I said, DO YOU WANT MERCY!"

He felt the evil navi nod his headm and heard him panting.

" You should of that of that before..."

He took thew sword, and stabbed it through Aaron, causiong him to gasp.

Then, he heard Him chuckle.

" Congratualations, Lan, you passed... you... let your dark side take over... Navi's aren't the only one with a darksoul... as you'll soon find... heh... Pathetic... your futile attempts to save human lives, and convienienize life, and killing thousands of humans to do so... look at fossil fuels, they nearly destroyed the planet, ina war over them... I tried to offer you to ... a chance... to save your race... by killing them, and stiopping electronic prosuction... Heh, if it wasn't for your brother dieing, Navi's wouldn't exist, and the world would be un modernzed, net terrorists wouldn't exist... heh, if only you knew MY origins... I know how Hub died Lan, and it isn't a pretty story, if you knew... you'd never forgive yourself..."

Lan shook his head. "No...N---No! That's a lie! All of it! hopw can you save us by killing us? HOW? HOW!"

Lan started sobbing.

"Heh... I'll leave you with that thought... pathetic human..."

With that, Aaron's last bits of data were digitized.

" Navi..."

Lan held his breath.

" Deleted!"

He let out the breath.

And continued onward, to Maylu.

--------

Yes! AARON CAME BACK! Yesm I brought back the li'l red guy.

HE TOO BISHIE FO YOU!

Anyway...

Is what Aaron said true? Did Lan have a helping hand in the death of Hub Hikari?

I know, buit you don't, and you won't until next time, on Twisted World!


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 13: It's all Over...

Lan walked through the door, coming into the Final Hallway.

He heard a crying almost.

It sounded like...

"Maylu?"

Lan ran upto the Door.

It was locked.

'I knew it wouldn't be that easy...'

He looked to the handle.

There was a place to jack in!

Lan smirked.

"Too Easy! COme on Hub!"

'I know how Hub died Lan'

Lan Shivered.

"Jack In Megaman!"

'It isn't a pretty story, if you knew...'

"Power Up!"

'You'd NEVER forgive yourself...'

--Jawaii Comp

Megaman Beammed down in the computer, and looked around.

There was a single Switch, almost right next to him.

He ran up to it, but suddenlly, he heard a rumbling.

' Hehehehehehe...'

Megaman looked around.

"Whose there!" He demanded.

' Hehe... How could you have forgotten me Megaman? It's sad, and I thought at one time we were friends...'

" WHO ARE YOU?"

' It's meeeeeeeeeee! '

A familiar navi beamed down, and stared right at Megaman.

"HEllo... Friend..." He spat the last word out.

"N---No! It can't be!"

"Oh... but it is..."

"Celric! Aa---Aaron deleted you!"

"Hehehe... Wrong... He deleted my former self! BUT THE MAVERICK VIRUS BRINGS ME NEW LIFE! HEHEHEHE... HAHAHAHAH!"

"Megaman!" Lan shouted in. " Just focus on setting off the switch, he's too powerful!"

Megaman nodded. " Gotcha!"

Celric swung his sword down at him, and Megaman jumped up.

He rolled around, just as Celric turned.

Megaman was now behind him.

"No Lan, I have to delete him, He's suffering! "

He grabed him, and restrained him.

"Lan, Download a sword chip!"

"But--"

"NOW!"

L:an nodded. " Okay, Sword, Battle chip, In!"

The sword formed, and Megaman pushed it to Celric's neck.

" I'm sorry Celric, but I have to do this..."

He sliced it, and bits of data went flying everywhere.

Celric gasped.

A chocked cry.

Followed by a laugh... and finally a thud.

Megaman shuddered, and pulled the switch.

"It's open Lan..."

"Jack out..."

Lan stood there in amazement.

' Let your darksoul takeover...'

Lan shook it off, and opened the door, Knowing Maylu was right behind it.

"Here we go... Hub..."

He pushed the door fully open, and jumped in.

He saw Maylu, crying, tied and bound to the wall.

Lan gasped. "Maylu!"

She looked up, and her features immediatly brightened.

"Lan! Please! Help me! I don't want him to..."

She shuddered.

"To what?"

Suddenlly L:an heard a voice from behind him.

"I'm trying to make her into an adult... but she refuses me, and squirms at my everytouch..."

Lan's eyes turned into thatof a glre, and he turned.

"You basterd... Why? WHY THE HEL:L WOULD YOU DO THIS?" Lan pleaded.

Dex simply laughed.

"Why, Lan? WHY? WHY WAS I ALWAYS TEASED? WHY DID YOU GET MAYLU, AND NOT ME? WHY? BECAUSE THAT'S THE WAY THE FUCKING WORLD WORKS LAN!"

Lan shuddered.

" I was always shunned, because of my weight, and you always got Maylu!"

Dex CHuckled " So I simply kidnapped her, not that hard, I just had to supply her with two tickets to Jawaii... and I'd kidnapp her..."

"But why do this Dex? I thought we where friends!"

Dex laughed, abviously, going insane. " WHy? because I neeeed her... and she doesn't know it... but she needs me! SHE DOES! I SWEAR IT!"

It hurt Lan to see his friend like this.

"And with you gone..." He said, pulling out a pistol. " She'll be all mine..."

Lan gasped.

He rolled out of the way.

'Only one thing to do.

He grabbed a piece of rock laying on the ground, and rna behind Dex.

" Don't even try it Lan!" Dex yelled,re-aiming the gun at Maylu.

" If you where to put that over my head, my reflexes would fire the gun, and kill Maylu..."

Lan stopped. " So if I die, she goes with me."

Dex laughed.

"I've thjought this through... Lan, Nothing's going to stop me..."

Lan looked at his options.

He gasped, and put the rock down.

Dex smirked. " Good boy..."

Lan realized he was out of luck...

UNless his plan where to work.

"Dex..." Lan murmered.

Dex turned. ": Hmm?"

"I'll die willingly, as liong as you grant me the final request of having one last kiss with Maylu..."

Dex chuckled.

"I don't see why not... you'll soon die, and go to Hell, so might as well spend your last moments with her..."

Lan grimanced. He walked by Dex, and over to Maylu.

He grabbed her by the shoulders, and with the word sof, " I love, and will forever, Maylu," Pulled himself toward her.

Pushing their lips togther.

Sharing a fnial, parting kiss...

Lan knew he had probobly already gone past Dex's time limit, but he didn't care, he was only focused on Maylu, and the kiss, and Love they shared.

When Lan pulled back, Maylu was crying.

"Please don't Lan..."

Lan smiled. " It'll be okay, Maylu, I promise... I'll see you again..."

Dex chuckled.

Lan stood right in front of him.

" Ready to go to Hell Hikari?" He chuckled.

Lan looked up, with a serous expression.

"You're the one going to Hell!" He shouted.

He kicked Dex in the stomach, causing him to double over in Pain.

Lan took this opurtunity and grabbed his wrist, and twisted it.

Dex cried out in pain.

Lan took his other hand and grabbed the gun, and let go of Dex's wrist.

Dex took it, and rubbed it.

Dex looked at Lan and realized he had the gun pointing right at him.

" It's time you pay for what you've done with the ultimate punushment, Death!"

He felt himself lose control, as his final words to Dex crossed his lips.

" I hope you rot in Hell..."

He fired, and the sound of gunpowder being decompressed filled the room.

The only sound in the room, was a chokcing gasp, and a thud.

Dex had payed for his sins.

--------------------

Whew...

Well I guess this chapter makes up for the missing months, right? Well, go ahead and post, but DON'T SPAM! Or I'll lock it again, K? K!


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 14: Shocking Realization! Is it true?

Lan shuddered as he looked to Dex's body, and the smoking end of the gun he was holding in his hand.

'Wh---WHat just happened?' He asked himself, quickly dropping the weapon.

With a clank, it fell to the floor.

Lan looked up, to see the whole reason he came here.

Suddenlly nothing seemed important anymore.

He had rescued Maylu!

But something irked at him...

Both Aaron and Celric spoke of a Maverick Virus, that had, 'Given them new life'.

To say the least, Lan was worried.

The Navis weren't all that hard to defeat... but...

He pushed the Maverick virus to the back of his mind.

'Maylu...'

He ran over to her, quickly, loosening her from the wall.

She fell smoothly into Lan's arms, and Lan let her down onto the floor.

"Maylu..." Lan started. " I'm sorry... I should've--"

Maylu simply looked at him.

"Lan... don't feel bad, there's nothing you could've done... Dex was hellbent on making me his..."

Lan shuddered at the thought.

"Let's not worry about that, now. Right now, the only important thing is that we escape!"

Maylu nodded, and they ran out of the cave, Lan giveing Dex a final look of disgust before leaving.

--Jawaii

Lan walked out of the cave, shielding his eyes.

"Brighter than I thought.." He muttered, getting a laugh from Maylu.

"Okay, let's head back to the Hotel, and live our last night here, in peace!" Lan stated.

That is, until Maylu grabbed ahold of him, and whispered into his ear. " Oh, not so much..."

Lan suddenlly realized why he had locked Maylu out of the Room in the first place, and smiled.

"Heh, race you to the hotel!" Lan yelled, running toward the beach.

" Oh no you don't Lan Hikari!"

Maylu was running after him.

-- In the Hotel Room

Lan yawned, laying back. It had been a loooooooooong day.

And he deserved the rest.

Of course, as we know, heroes never rest.

Lan's PET emphisized this point, by beeping, causing Lan to jump.

He smiled when he realized that it was from Jacob, back in ACDC.

His smile, however, faded when he read the letter.

"Oh god..." He whispered to no one.

Maylu peeked her head in fromt he bathroom.

"Lan," She began, spitting out her mouthwash. " What's wrong?"

He said nothing, but only showed her the letter.

"Lan,

Help...nothing...black... red navi...beast...Maverick Virus?

NO! GET AWAY! HELP ME!

--Transmission cut"

Maylu gasped. " Red Navi? Does he mean..."

Lan nodded. " I think he means Aaron..."

'The bastard won't stay down...'

Little Did Lan know it was, infact, NOT Aaron, as he suspected.

--ACDC -Jacob's house

A red Navi stood in front of him, Sword Drawn, and SMirk on his face.

"You're a traitor... Jacob..."

"N----No! What do you mean?"

"Heh... funny, how easy it is to make humans squirm..."

The navi pulled Jasmine close to him, and put the sword to her throat.

"Have you ever heard of the universal Law of equivilent exchange?"

Jacob shuddered. " Why are you doing this So--"

"SILENCE YOU FOOL!" The navi drowned him out.

" The law states that to gain... something must be lost..."

Jacob gulped.

" You seem to have forgotten that... you gained a new Life through Master Aaron, but what did you give? Nothing... It's time to pay the price..."

Jacob realized what he was talking about.

The navi pushed the sword closer to Jasmine's throat. " Do you know how easy it would be to devastate you right now?"

Jacob felt a tear trickle down his face.

"Quit it... QUIT IT SON--"

" I SAID SILENCE HUMAN!" The navi roared.

Jacob flinched, surprised by the navi's sudden entincity.

The navi smirked.

"Say good bye to your life Jacob! SAY GOOD BYE TO THE WOMAN YOU LOVE!"

Jasmine whimpered. " Jacob help me..."

"Ja---Jasmine!"

The navi smirked. "Game over!" He stated, pulling the sword across her throat.

She gasped, and fell to the floor, unable to stop herself.

A pool of blood started to form from her neck, and The navi only bent down, and grabbed her by the throat and squeezed.

The only thing that came was more blood, and soon the navi's hand was covered.

He let go, and she fell back to the floor.

The navi chuckled, and licked the blood off his fingers.

"Human blood is delicious... especially when it's so fresh..." He chuckled to himself.

"That's the price you pay for betraying a force as powerful as Master Aaron!"

The navi laughed, dissapearing, leaving Jacob, and his dead lover in the room alone.

----------

Wow, Gory, and who IS this Navi causing the pain to Jacob?

If you know, that's great, keep it to your self! But most of all, just sit and wait my babies, for more chapters...

More...


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 15: The Truth

Jacob opened his eyes.

"Wh---where am I?"

With no answer, he tried to move, but realized that he was tied, and couldn't move.

He looked around. This place looked familiar... what was the last thing he remembered?

Red Navi...

Pain...

Shock...

Jasmine...

He suddenlly remembered.

"Jasmine's dead..."

And with his words, a cold laughter filled the room.

"Very good, and now it's your turn..."

--Jawaii

Lan shook the Mail off as a prank, nothing more.

Him and Jacob where well renowned Pranksters, but Jacob's always had a darker tone to it.

So Lan, completely unaware of the hell that ACDC had Become, lay with Maylu on the bed, watching TV.

Maylu broke the long silence by saying: " Lan, ya'know, I'm sorry for earlier..."

Lan chuckled. " It's fine, It just kinda freaked me out..."

Maylu chuckled mischieviously, and said, " Well, then Lan..."

"NOOOOO!" Lan yelped " NOT AGAIN!

Maylu Sighed.

"Lan, come on, the Plane's leaving soon..."

(Area: ELECTOPIA AIRPORT Time: 9:45AM Electopia TIme)

Lan and Maylu steped off the plane, refreshed, and ready for, well, MOST things.

But what Lan and Maylu where about to face, was noithing short of terrifying...

Lan walked out of the Airport.

"Maylu, what should we do while we wait for my Parents?"

Maylu sat there staring at a store.

" Wow..."

Lan looked at it.

" No! Not a Jewlery Store!"

Maylu looked at him, pleadingly.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease Lan?"

Lan sighed. " I guess a look won't hurt..."

(Time: 1 Hour (And $500) Later...)

Lan walked out of the store in bewilderment.

" How... but... when? Wha? Uh... "

Maylu stuck her tounge out.

"Well, I got everythingI wanted..."

Lan smacked himself in the face.

" STUPID!"

Maylu laughed, and grabbed him by the arm.

"Come on Lan, let's go to the Metro!"

Lan sighed. " Yeah, Let's head back to ACDC..."

(Loading... Area: ACDC Town Time: 12:00 Noon Electopia Time)

Lan and Maylu stepped off the train.

" Ahh... Home sweet home..." Lan stated, stretching.

"Yeah, and Schools going to start soon, yay!" Maylu commented, letting it be known that she wanted school to start.

"Yeah, whoohoo..." Lan stated, with little to no emotion.

Maylu punched him lightly. " Awww Come on, it's not that bad, besides, we'll be completely and totally safe..."

As they walked out the door, into the Town, a young looking teenager in a black cloak, with a bit of brown hair peeking out threough the top.

"That's what you two think..."

(Loading Data...

Area: ACDC Town;Outside Metro Time: 12:07)

As Lan and Maylu walked towards Lan's House, the teenager from the Metro was walking slowly behind them the whole way, them not noticing.

As they got to their Street, the teen threw off his cloak, to reveal his form.

He had rather long brown hair, which went over his ears and part of his eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with a red t-shirt under it, his pants were long brown cargo pants, with black shoes.

Strapped onto his arm was a Neon Yellow PET.

Lan and Maylu heard the Cloak Ruffle, and turned around.

" Wh--WHo are you?" Lan asked, stepping foreward.

" I'm Aaron..." He said, a hint of Cautiousness in his tone.

Lan stepped back, and he and Maylu where whispering back and forth.

"Lan! It's Aaron!"

"No! It can't be! I Deleted him on my way to you!"

"What?"

"Long story... well, actually reletively short... but I'd rather not talk abou it..."

Aaron's words reflected back to him.

' Congratualations, Lan, you passed... you... let your dark side take over... Navi's aren't the only one with a darksoul... as you'll soon find... heh... Pathetic... your futile attempts to save human lives, and convienienize life, and killing thousands of humans to do so... look at fossil fuels, they nearly destroyed the planet, ina war over them... I tried to offer you to ... a chance... to save your race... by killing them, and stiopping electronic prosuction... Heh, if it wasn't for your brother dieing, Navi's wouldn't exist, and the world would be un modernzed, net terrorists wouldn't exist... heh, if only you knew MY origins... I know how Hub died Lan, and it isn't a pretty story, if you knew... you'd never forgive yourself...'

'Never Forgive your self...'

'Never Forgive your self...'

"Well, how can we trust him..."

Lan shruged. " There has to be mnore that one Aaron in the World..."

They stopped talking, and Lan walked over to him.

"Hey, Aaron, you going to school?"

Aaron nodded. " Yeah, I just got transfered, from Cyber City Academy..."

Lan nodded. " I was there once, it wasn't BAD but it just wasn't me, ya'know?"

Aaron nodded, "Yeah, everything was too proper for me..."

Lan smiled. " Ya'know, Aaron, You're alright, most other people aren't this social..."

Aaron nodded. " I was almost kicked oput of Cyber Academy... Class Clown, you don't wanna know the rest.."

Maylu Sighed.

"Laaaaaaaaaaaan!" She complained.

Lan turned. "Oh, alright, Maylu, coming!"

He turned back to Aaron. " See you tommorrow!" He yelled, running towards his house.

Aaron waved, and walked off, a weird smile on his face.

(Laoding Data... Data Corrupt No Date Or Location Known)

Jacob looked onward.

"Y--You... Why?"

The red colored navi, weilding a green colored Cyber Sword, with spikes of Green Hair poking out the sides laughed.

"Why Jacob? Why? I told you before, you betrayed us..."

At the Navi's Words, two More Red Navi's Came in.

One Donning a Buster, and Dirty Blonde Hair coming out the back of his helmet, and a Navi Donning a red CyberSword, with no wair coming out of his helmet at all.

Jacob Gasped.

"N--No..." He muttered, past memories coming back.

"Sonto! Joseph! Celric! Why are you doing this?"

The three Navi's Chuckled.

Sonto and Celric Raised their Swords, and Joseph Charged his Buster.

"Good Bye Jacob!" Sonto cried.

-----

Okay, this is it, this is the Second to last Chapter!

Sonto Joseph and Celric... Why are they here?

And who was that new kid Lan and Maylu met?

And what about Megaman and Roll? WHAT HAVE THEY BEEN DOING THIS WHOLE TIME?

Find out this, and Morrrre on the Next, the Final, the end of TWISTED WORLD! Shitty Theme Music Plays


	46. Chapter 47 Yes 47, not 46

Chapter 17: The Big Finish (PART1)

( Loading Data….

Time: 7:00AM Electopian Time

Area: Lan Hikari's Bedroom

Day: The Day School Re-Starts)

Lan yawned as he awoke, a new day upon him.

Nothing could mess today up.

He was going to go to school early, (for him) He was going to do good in school, and he was going to make new friends.

Or so he thought.

He got up, and headed to the bathroom to get ready.

He jumped in the shower, and rinsed off, quickly.

When he got out, he grabbed a towel, and dried off, quickly throwing his clothes on.

As he went in his room, Maylu was up there, surfing the net, using primitive point and click technology.

"Oh, Hey Maylu, " Lan said, putting everything in his bag.

Maylu turned to him an odd look on her face.

" I Found a residential listing, and no one named Aaron is on it!"

Lan shrugged. " He's new in town, he probably hasn't registered yet."

Maylu was still suspicious. " I don't know…."

Lan sighed, and grabbed his bag for school.

"I'm going to school, you don't have to, but I'm going."

He grabbed his PET and walked out the door.

Maylu sat there.

" Yeah… it's just too creepy…"

She grabbed her bag with her PET already on, and headed out the door.

On the way to school, they passed a few people new to ACDC, including Johnathan, a Male with brown hair, and eyes to match.

Alicia, a transfer from somewhere else in Electopia, with Silky dirty blonde hair, and bright blue eyes.

And Last, was of course Aaron, from Central City.

Lan turned around to see Maylu running towards him.

"Lan! Wait up!"

She caught up, and they walked the rest of the way to school.

"Lan, I don't know, it's just so odd…. Why would there be someone named Aaron?

"Why not? I mean, why can't there be a Navi name Lan?"

Maylu stipped him and looked at him.

" That's Different Lan... Much Different..."

Lan just chuckled.

"WHatever, let's just get to class!"

He ran off, leaving Maylu in his Dust.

She sighed, another day...

--Lunch

Lan plopped down next to Maylu.

"Welp, halfway through the day, and no sign of Aaron sprouting a sword on his arm, and Sliting everyone's throats!"

Maylu glared at him.

"What?"

At his words, a shriek of terror was heard down the hall.

"Oh no!" Maylu cried.

" That's Aaron! I gurrantee it!"

They both ran out of the Lunchroom, towards the shriek.

When they got there, there was nothing.

No Body...

Nothing...

Except a note...

" Lan;

I know you will come here, so I have this note addressed to you, in an undertiminable language, to everyone but you!"

Lan stqared at it.

He turned it over, and there was a list.

" No Tanks can stand in your way

ELecman was strong but you are stronger.

Two Cornshot 1s can do the trick

A Rolling Number Ball can do quiet the bit of Damage

So Swipe a FLame sword just to be safe

Then a Recovery 300 to heal anywounds.

An Air Raid 3 Will help when in doubt!

Little WOunds? Nothing a Recovery 30 won't fix.

Another Flame Sword for good Measure

Recover 120 to Cover yourself

A YoYo in a Rare Code

Reflect Met 2? Late in the Game!

Combine this with the Word ORIGIN, and what do you get?

You tell Me Hikari"

Lan Shuddered.

What did this Mean?

He looked in the bottom, of the note, and it said, "Wait for the next Scream..."

As he read it, another shriek emitted through the hallways.

He jumped, but shook it off, and Ran toward it, Maylu behind him.

At the area, there was ANOTHER note!

Lan Picked it up.

"

A Rolling Log 1?

A Cannon so Soon?

CountBomb 3, RIght in the Middle!

A Barrier 100 near the CountBomb?

And a Dream Aura, so close to the end!

And a Cannon after the First!

WHo am I?"

Lan shuddered

"What the hell is he talking about?"

THe Bell rang and Lan went back to the classroom,. showing Maylu the Notes along the way.

----------

Oh God, PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE DO NOT KILL ME!

I know I promised a Big Chapter! But wouldn't you guys rather have little Pieces, than pne big Piece?

Would you rather be Quiced? Or Wait? I'm sorry, I just love this part, so here you go!


	47. Chapter 48

Chapter 18: The Big Finish ( PART2)

Lan lay on his bed.

so many things needed to be done... so little time to do them in.

He glanced over to his nightdesk, with a drawer built in.

Then he glanced at his desk.

The notes from today lay upon the desk.

He sighed, and opened his desk.

He pushed aside various pictures, and magazines, and a black velvet box, and pulled out his Battle Chip Folder.

He reached under his bed, and grabbed his collenction.

When he was bored he sorted through his chips, and made new folders.

He grabed a Tank Chip.

The note's Words Came Back to him.

' No Tanks can stay in your way...'

Tank... T...

He shook it off.

He grabbed his Soul and Cross Collection

He pushed Pass Elecman's Cross Data.

'Elecman Was strong but you are stronger...'

Elecman...Elec...E...

Lan started to put one and one together, and grabbed the notes, and put them next to him.

T...E...C...C?

No... C's were'nt right...

But what was it?

He looked at his COrnshot Chips.

He saw the chip code in the corner of his eye.

'Of Course!'

He realized.

Tank Chip... T... Elecman Data... E?

And the cornshots... There where multiple Codes...

He saw an L... and L fit in...

"T..e..l..l... Tell... Tell what?"

As Lan podered this, His Mom hollered upstairs.

"LAN! DINNER!"

Lan almost got up.

'NO, this is more important tha--'

" It's Curry!"

"COMING MOM!"

Stashing the notes and Chips in his Nightdesk, he ran downstairs, anxious to eat.

--Maylu's House (Electopian Time: 6:37 PM)

"Maylu, you have a driving test tommorrow at 4!" Roll reminded her operator.

"Yeah, I know..."

Maylu was laying on her bed, and staring at the ceiling.

She glanced over at Lan's Room through her Window.

She saw Lan with a Look of astonishment on his face, and he pulled the notes off his desk.

He was sorting through his chips, and writing down letters on a piece of paper.

Maylu sat up, and looked at him more carefully.

He heard his mom yell something, and then he stood up and went downsairs.

Maylu knew she should ask, but she wanted to see if she could figure it oput herself.

She opened her window, and pulled a branch toward it.

She tooka piece of rope from her bed, and tied the brnach to her windowsill.

Roll just laughed, " Funny, how it's as if you've prepared for this..."

Maylu glared at her, and Roll shut up.

Maylu grabbed hold of the Brach, and Walked across a Path of Trees to Lan's Windowsill.

She slowly pulled it open, as to not make noise.

She jumped in, then suddenlly, she heard Lan coming Back upstairs.

She gasped, and Ran for the Window, but Lan opened the door, mnuttering, "Stupid prepackeged curry...Stupid Mom..."

He looked up and saw Maylu, holding on to his windowsill.

"...The HELL are you doing in my house?"

Maylu couldn't help but laugh.

Two explanations later,Maylu and Lan both lay on the bedd, working out the Battle Chip PUzzle.

"THis is what he meant by a Language only you could understand..."

Lan nodded, Proudly, "For once I was usefull, Yup..."

Maylu Laughed and they went back to deciphering.

(UNKNOWNLOCATIONUNKNOWNTIME)

Jacob knew nothing. He felt nothing. He Was nothing.

What had he done wrong?

He couldn't have Tracie... he had to escape... but to where?

That's all he knew.

He knew he had to escape his old life.

To get out of the life he was in.

NO one liked him.

He was a Pauin glutton of Sorts.

No one liked him.

He had to get away.

No one liked him.

He had but one choice...

No one liked him...

"...Jacob..."

Jacob's Eyes shot open.

He looked around.

"Wh---where am I?"

he looked up.

ACDC town...

Who had woke him up?

There was no one...

NO one was there for him...

No one...

(ACDCTOWN)(HIKARIHOUSEHOLD)

Lan sighed.

he was going in circles.

THere where too many Codes for his Chips.

all he got was: "Tell No"

Tell no what? Tell nothing? Tell no one? Tell no...

He was lost.

Maylu nudged him.

"We can't give up!"

(ACDCSCHOOLCOMMONS)

Alan Sukuren walked out of the school exausted.

He had stasyed after school.

After hearing of a Mad man being on the Loose in the town.

But he was safe now, they had proved it was a rumor.

He walked over to his car, and he heard a rustling noise behind him.

He turned, still on edge from being Locked in the School.

He shook his head.

"It's nothing."

But when he turned back to his Car, there was a figure on the otherside.

He held a Gun, Pointed right at him.

"Get in the car, and Drive untill I tell you to stop!"

Alan hesitated.

"NOW DAMMIT!"

Alan took no chance he got in, and the Figure got in beside him.

(HIKARIRESIDENCE)

Lan Lay back, having put the notes away in his Nightstand.

Maylu was over by the TV trying to get any sort of Signal.

Suddenlly her PET beeped.

She Grabbed it.

She gasped when she saw the Adress.

"Oh god no..."

Lan looked over to her.

The adress read:

"Craig Daniel Sakurai

Subj:Maylu, you need to know something..."

It was Maylu's Father... Her real father...

After what HE had done to her...

"No Maylu..." She muttered to herself.

Lan started to look worried.

"Maylu? YOu okay?"

Maylu nodded, but was pale.

Lan looked worried.

"How about you head back to your house?"

SHe looked to Lan and Shook her head.

"NO! NOT NOT NOW! NOT EVER!"

She threw her PET, with the Message open across the Room, causing it to slam into the Wall.

"M--Maylu!"

Lan yelped, and ran over to her.

"NO! NONONONONONO!"

By now she was curled up into a ball and Crying, Shaking her head back and Forth.

Lan went over to her PET and looked at the Adress.

"M----Maylu... WHat did your father do to you?"

She looked at him, her eyes, red and puffed up.

" It's nothing... a um... a Familly Matter... right, a familly problem, nothing for you to worry about... Nothing..."

'You're nothing...'

Malyu started to cry again.

Lan looked at the PET and then back to Maylu.

' What happened?'

---------

Well, I was bored, and I've had this idea in mind forever, and wait till you see what happens, wh00t!


	48. Chapter 49

Twisted World: Chapter 19: The Big Finish ( PART3)

ALan looked foreward, he didn't even look to thr right into the Passenger's seat.

"Turn left up here..." THe figure commanded.

Alan did as he said, and turned.

And he realized something.

"Why?" He asked his Captor.

"Ngh? Why what?"

"Why me?"

ALan wasn't sure but he was sure he saw a smile form on the figure's lips.

" Because, you know too much, but don't know it yet."

The figures's words Puzzled him, but he drove, regardless.

"Turn right up here."

Alan obeyed.

(HIkariHousehold)

"Maylu..."

Malyu was still in the corner, curled into a ball.

Lan looked at the pieces.

Maylu was completely against her dad coming to lher house.

Her dad had been away for a matter of years, and her dad had divorced him.

'...no...'

"M---Maylu... Did your dad..."

Maylu looked up.

"R...ra--

Maylu immediatlly started crying.

"Oh god..."

Maylu still was crying, a little unstable at the time.

"But... your dad... When I met him... he was a great man! He wouldn't..."

"You didn't see daddy when he came home late..."

Lan walked over to Maylu.

Lan recalled the first time he had seen Mr. Sakurai.

--Flash Back

Lan, at the Age of 5 walked along the street, holding a box, poorly wrapped.

Lan sruggled to press the door bell, but did so with his foot.

A polite looking man answered the door.

His facial features where rather smooth, and he had the aura of a nice person.

"Hi! I'm Lan! I'm here to give Maylu her Present for her birthday!"

The man Smiled, and Moved aside Letting Lan in.

Hours ppassed, Lan Maylu, and the Man, al played board games, and watched TV to pass the Time.

But straight up 6:00 PM the Man quickly shooed Lan out the door.

Lan looked to Maylu who had a sad look on her face.

"Don't worry Maylu!" Lan Yelled to her.

"I'll ber back tommorrow!"

--End Flashback

Lan realized why Maylu must have been so sad on that day.

"M--Maylu... I'm sorry that happened..."

Maylu looked up to him.

"Yeah, well, everyday, Lan, EVERYDAY! I have to hide it! No one knows! Not even Mom! Or Roll! Roll doesn'e even know..."

Lan looked down at her.

"Maylu... I don't say this often enough anymore but..."

He bent down next to her, and pulled her into a loving embrace, and kissed her forehead.

" I love you."

(Unknown TimeUnknown Place)

Jacob looked around, no body, nothing.

It was dark.

He suddenlly heard a noise.

An...Engine?

He looked in the direction of the sound, and saw headlights.

Alan looked foreward and Saw a stranger.

" Stop..." The figure told him.

Alan immediatly hit the brakes.

" Ask him if he wants a ride!"

Alan rolled down his window.

"Hellop there, Ah! Jacob!"

Jacob looked closely.

"Wh--Who?"

Memories.

Someone named... Lan?

School!

Teachers...

"M...Mr... Mr. Sukuren?"

Alan nodded. "Yes Jacob, Are you headed somewhere?"

Jacob Shrugged.

"I don't know..."

'Jacob...'

"Well, would you like some time to think? In the back of the car?"

Jacob Nodded.

THis guy looked able to be trusted. At least for now.

(Unknown Place- Time Locator Malfuntion)

A young teenaged Blond was walking down a street.

"I wonder where Jacob's been..."

Suddenlly someone Came up behind her.

"Tracie!"

The girl turned around.

"MIcheal! Have you heard from Jacob?"

The youth shook his head.

"No! But I have good news! I think I know where we can find him!"

"WHat? Wh---where?"

Micheal Grinned, and Grabbed a Game Device, and a Cartridge.

"Now don't laugh, but watch!"

He booted Up the system, and the Words: "Gameboy Advance" Apeared on the Screen.

Tracie Sighed.

Music Started to play, and the Words"Megaman Battle Network 7: Thenesis" Apeared on the Screen.

Tracie sighed again.

" A) It's sad that I still hang out with you, and B) They only made 6! And C) The HELL does this have to do with Jacob Missing?"

Micheal grinned.

"That's the cool part. Instead of Lan, you play as a Certain familiar person."

He hit the Start button and handed it to Tracie.

Tracie Looked at the screen and Gasped.

"Jacob!"

------

Whoo! If you couldn't tell, The last Part has to do with Jacob.

And hopefully you can figure out what happened to Maylu.


	49. Chapter 50

Chapter 20: THe Big Finish (Part4)

(Unknown Plac TIme Laction Modual Glitch)

Tracie Looked at the screen in amazement.

"J--Jacob?"

"Yeah, and Aparently he died... alot..."

Tracie glared at him.

"THat's only cause you suck at the game!"

Micheal Glared back.

" Well..."

Tracie interupted him.

"Wait! Didn't Jacob say something before he left?"

"What doya mean?"

"Wait... nevermind..."

Tracie remembered.

They had seen each other for the last time.

--Flashback

Jacob looked at Tracie.

"I'm sorry... but...I have to go... It's a...Familly thing..."

Tracie still looked worried.

"Just make me a promise..." She said.

"Anything..."

"That you'l come back, and we'll all see you again..."

Jacob smiled weakly. " I'm not gonna make A Promise I can't keep... When I'm going, I might not be able to get back... I'm sorry Tracie..."

--End Flashback.

Tracie thought over the words.

"When I'm going"

"When"

"No.. not even Jacob could..."

Micheal Looked up. " Huh?"

"It---It's nothing"

Alan'aCar

Jacob looked up.

He saw Alan, and a strange figure in the passenger seat.

"Now Stop again." THe figure commanded.

Alan did so.

"And now you've served your purpose..."

The figure put the barell to Alan's head.

Sudden;;y Jacob Saw what was happenning, and Jumped to help, but the figure pulled out a second Gun.

"DO ANYTHING, Jacob, and I'll shoot you and your teacher, Understand?"

Jacob nodded.

"Good..."

The figure turned back to Alan.

"Goodbye, little Puppet!"

A loud sound Filled the air, and then a thud.

The figure opened the door, and pushed out the Body, then Drove off.

Jacob looked toward him.

" So, I see you haven't cahnged..."

Said Jacob

"You wouldn't know that, now would you? Or would you? You have yet to figure out my identity, and it's blantly obvious Jacob..."

"Who are you and what the HELL are you talking about?"

The figure pulled back a hood, revealing his face.

" There's more at stake here than you realize Jacob!"

Jacob gasped.

"No! It... can't be..."

The figure laughed.

"Oh but it is..."

Jacob Looked at the figure.

"But how?"

"How? Isn't it obvious? You go back Jacob! You go Back! Tracie Welcomes You! Micheal Missed you! Tracie does things you'll have only dreamed of, a great night, 10 years ago tonight..."

Jacob looked at the date on his empty PET. Sure enough.

"But... it doesn't make sense..."

"Hah! Well, explain THAT to master Aaron!"

Jacob noticed the MAster Prefix.

"No! How?"

"You aren't the only one who can warp time and space Jacob!"

"..."

Master Aaron came Back too... He gave us a Proposal We couldn't refuse..."

"NO!"

Jacob yelled, and threw the door open, and Jumped out.

He rolled along the ditch, and looked at his surroundings.

A city.

"Whew... I'm safe..."

'Go back'

'No one likies you!'

'Jacob! Come back!'

'There's No point!'

'Jacob! I need you!'

'No will to live! DIE!'

'Live!'

'DIE!'

'LIVE!'

"AHHHHH!"

Jacob screamed, and lowered his head to the ground.

a few people stared at him, and went by.

'No ones Stopping to help you'

'They don't know you!'

'They don't care!'

'They're going to get help!'

'Tracie wants you to die!'

At those last words, Jacob drew his knife from his Pocket.

There was a way to stop the screaming.

THe pressure, the voices. The pain.

"Tarice..."

He rememvered someone else.

"J...Jasmine..."

Yes! Jasmine!

He held the knife in one hand, unsure what to do.

"Tracie..."

'No!'

'Yes!'

Jacob stared at the knife in his hand.

"Jacob!"

Jacob Looked up.

"Hngh?"

"Dude! Are you alright?"

"Jacob! JACOB!"

Jacob Looked up.

He smiled.

"Tracie..."

The last thig he saw was her Blonde hair blowing in the breeze before he passed out.

(HikariHousehold)

"Lan..."

Lan held Maylu in his arms.

"Maylu... I'm...sorry... I'll make sure your dad never gets near you again!"

Maylu looked at Lan.

"Lan..."

There was a Comfert in his Arms.

She felt warm, and like she could do anything.

"Maylu... do you want to stay here tonight?"

Maylu nodded, and hugged Lan back.

"I love you too."

------

Wh00t Jacob is like all Crazies and Stuffs

Wh00t.


	50. Chapter 51

Chapter 21:

Two figures were gathered in a room, a surprisingly Well lit room.

"Is Jacob Done Yet?" One Asled.

"YOu have to be patient, you know he has to find him first!"

The first figure sighed.

Suddenlly, the door opened.

And A third Figure stepped in.

THe one who stole Alan's Car.

The first Figure squealed, and Ran over to him.

"Jacob!" She yelled, grabbing him, and giving him a long hug.

But the third Figure looked dissapopointed.

"I didn't fully accomplish the Mission..."

"Y--You mean?"

"Yes, he escaped..."

"WHAT! HOW COULD YO---"

"QUIET!" Yelled the third Figure.

"Now you all remember this night too, right?"

The two others Nodded.

"Well, then you should remembe finding me, with the kn--"

"Stop Jacob!"

The second Commanded.

The third Smiled.

" There's 30 minutes, until my entire Life turns around, just enough time for a little... Fun..."

He glared at the first figure.

"Micheal!"

"Yes Sir!"

"Go find Lan Hikari! And make sure this time he DIES!"

the third figure looked down.

"Sir, the girl Navi wasn't suppsed to know double sou---"

"I DON'T CARE!"

THe first Flinched.

"Make sure he dies this time, or I'll be sure to kill you my self Micheal! Now GO!"

THe first nodded, and walked out the room.

(Dentech City) (Count to Destruction: 0:29:43)

Jacob opened his eyes.

"Tracie!"

He exclaimed, sitting up.

"And Micheal!"

The two smiled.

"Ugh... what happened?"

"well, you passed out, and you looked a little out of it, but you're fine now..."

"But how'd you guys save me?"

"We didn't..."

Suddenlly from behind the two stepped a figure, it was a male, with dirty blonde hair, and a Flourescent Yellow PET.

It was Aaron.

"Hello Jacob..."

"NO!"

Jacob jumped from the bed, and Reached for his PET.

'Sonto's gone'

Tracie looked at Jacob.

"You okay?"

"No!" Jacob Claimed.

"That's the guy who tried to kill me! HE PUT THE VOICES THERE! TELL HIM TO MAKE THEM STOP!"

Aaron looked hurt. " What do you mean? I've never even seen you before in my life!"

"Don't lie Aaron!" Jacob claimed pointing at him.

"I WAS THERE! I KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO DEX! I KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO LAN! I KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO ME! "

Aaron looked serious.

"Hmm, smart for someone who was suppossed to have his memory wiped..."

Tracie looked at Aaron.

"What?"

Aaron put his arms back, and Tracie and Micheal Went flying back against the wall, knocked out.

"NO! Tracie!"

Aaron looked to Jacob.

"And what to do now?"

jacob stared at Aaron, not faltering at all.

"I could kill you, and get you out of the way, but that wouldn't work..."

"I could kill your friends, then make it look like you committed suicide after killing them..."

"But that's be no fun..."

Aaron smirked.

"I know! I'll just kill your friend and your girlfriend in front of you! Human torture, HOW FUN!"

Aaron put a hand to Jacob, and he couldn't move.

Aaron hid the fact that he wasn't human anylonger.

He formed his CyberSword on his arm.

He walked upto Tracie and Micheal, but as he did, the door bust open.

"Stop! NOW AARON!"

Jacob looked over.

"YOU!"

It was the figure from before.

The figure grabbed the arm that the CyberSword was on, and held it.

"Aaron! Do you wish to destroy the entire time stream?"

Aaron glared at the Figure.

"Are you trying to stop ME?" Aaron claimed.

The figure Smiled.

"Exactly What I'm doing."

The man pulled out a gun, and fired it at Aaron.

"AHH!"

Aaron doubled back, holding the wound that the gun had caused.

"Damn this body...Human components..."

The man smirked.

"Exactly..."

He fired two more shots, and Aaron fell to the floor.

The figure turned to Jacob.

"Try to move now, I'll finish Him off! Grab your friends and Leave!"

Jacob shook his head.

"No! I might not be sure what's going o---"

"DON'T BE A FOOL!"

The figure saw Aaron getting up.

"I might be sealed in this DAMNED human body... But I'm stilll a Navi you fools!"

Suddenlly the room was enveloped in a purple light, and Aaron, in pure 100 navi Form stood in the room.

"No! Dammit..."

Aaron looked to Jacob.

"Kill the trator slave!" He hissed to Jacob.

Jacob heard the voices fire up again.

'Jacob! No! Your more than this!'

'No! Jacob! Kill the traitor! He abndoned us!'

'No!'

'YOu ABANDONNED US!'

'NO!'

'KILL HIM AND KILL YOUR SELF!'

'JACOB NO!'

Jacob wasn't sure what to do.

He glanced at his friends.

"No..."

Aaron glared at Him.

"Know your place Pawn!"

He lashed toward Jacob.

Jacob rolled out of the way.

Aaron turned toward Jacob.

"Why do you refuse to work for me?"

"Why do you insist on doing that which you know is wrong!"

Aaron lunged at him with a roar.

Jacob jumped to the right.

There was a banging noise, and the door opened, and two more figures walked in.

Aaron smirked.

"It's a Regular Party in here!"

With the sound of his arm being rewritten with a Cyber sword, he yelled, "GO!"

And the fight began...

(Countdown to Destruction: 16:23)

------

Welp, that's it for now, and Aaron's Right, mehehehe Buttseks...


	51. Chapter 52

Chapter 22:

(Countdown: 15:23)

Aaron, with a smirk swung his sword, and Knocked the man Back.

"No!" Jacob cried, diving after him.

Aaron swung at him, and the other two figures jumped in front of the sword.

"NO!" Jacob Cried.

One of the figures fell, and her hood fell off revealing...

"Oh my god... No... NOt..."

Aaron laughed.

"You did me well Tracie, but you can only do so much before I kill you, and your time is UP!"

He put his foot on her chest, and the sword to her throat.

The grown up Tracie, in the Cloak looked toward Jacob.

"Jacob, don't give up... It may tun out like this... I didn't know... Look... take good care of your Tracie, I remember the many years..."

Jacob looked in horror.

" I remember... I was always too nervous... Don't let me be Jacob..."

Jacob glared at Aaron.

"GOD DAMN YOU!"

Jacob dived at him, knocking him off Tracie.

Jacob looked over to the Cloaked figure.

"Jacob..." He muttered.

Jacob nodded.

"Can't hold on..."

The hooded figure was out.

Jacob knew what happened.

Not exactly...

But he had to live...

He had to, no other way to explain it.

He dove at Aaron, feeling invicible, and Being invincible at the time...

Aaron was taken back by the sudden burst of Power.

Jacob kneed Aaron, and then ran over to the figure, and grabbed his gun.

He locked it, loaded it, and Aimed it at Aaron.

"This is for everything... Trying to lure me... trying to kill Tracie...and...and..."

Jacob stopped.

"And for what, Human?" He spat.

"... For ruining my life here... I hate to say it, but I had a great time with Jasmine..."

The older Tracie's eyes got wide, " JACOB! NO!"

But Jacob didn't stop.

" I loved her, more than anything..."

Tracie started to come to...

"I loved Jasmine! And you sent Sonto to KILL HER!"

"WHAT!" Tracie yelled across the Room.

The older Tracie Smacked her head.

"HELLO? FROM THE FUTURE? KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN! TRY LISTENING TO ME!"

"Err! Tracie!" Jacob tried to explain his actions.

"Who's Jasmine?"

"Err---"

"I HATE to interupt, but isn't there something you're forgetting?"

Jacob looked toward him.

"Oh, right, you..."

He pointed the gun at him, and started to pull back on the trigger.

Aaron dash away.

"NOT TODAY!"

Aaron, without warning, jumped out of the 12 story window.

As he fell, there was a purple flash.

When they looked down, there wasn't a Navi.

No Just a Human Boy.

Aaron.

(Countdown:STOPPED)

(The next morning)

Lan yawned, sitting up.

He glanced over at Maylu.

'Poor Maylu...'

He grabbed the TV remote, and turned it on.

News.

"And reports of a boy jumping from a 12 Story building, enveloped in Purple light, landied on the ground, without anyproblems."

Lan looked in amazement.

"AARON!"

At his yell, Maylu woke up.

"Wha?" She grumbled, groggily.

"Maylu! Look! It's Aaron!"

Maylu watched the Video, and Gasped.

"It...IS!"

" In other news, the Dead body of Teacher Alan Sukuren was found on a road, with a bullet in his right temple."

Lan gasped. " Mr. Sukuren?"

"Due to this news, ACDC School is running today, but in a variation of a Lockdown Emergency. More as it develops."

Maylu grabbed Lan.

"I'm scared Lan..."

Lan looked back at the TV.

"Me too Maylu... Me too..."

-----

DUMMM DUMMMM DUMMMMMM!

Welp Aaron is gone.

BUt he'll be back.

Oh ye, he'll be back!


	52. Chapter 53

Chapter 23:

--

Lan looked foreward.

He saw... things...

He saw... bodies...

Dead...bodies...

He saw screaming, Pain, blood, death, gore, suffering.

"LAN HIKARI!"

Lan opened his eyes.

"Wha?"

An enraged teacher stared him in the face.

"Would you like to join us?"

Lan looked around. The many Faces of his peers were laughing at him, bur what was new?

"Err, I guess, I don't really want to , but I probobly Should huh?"

The teacher glared at him for another second, then turned and went back to her desk.

"Lan, what's wrong, you seem out of it!" Maylu whispered to him.

" I'm fine, just having lack of Focus, don't worry of it!"

Maylu stared at him for a second, then went back to the work.

--Free period.

Maylu glanced over at Lan, to talk to him, like normal, but saw him instead working hard on some advanced Algebra Problems.

"Lan!" SHe exclaimed, quietly.

Lan looked to her.

"Gotta get this done, extra credit!"

Maylu was officially Concerned.

Suddenlly the PA fired up.

"Ms. Mari?" The pricipal's voice boomed.

"Yes?" she answered politely.

"Please send Lan hikari and Aaron Rhoades to my office please..."

Lan glanced over at Aaron.

LAn almost gasped.

His eyes, were a shade of light Purple, and he was facing straight foreward.

"Yes sir!" Ms. Mari said.

Lan got up, and Aaron's eyes slowly faded back to normal.

He blinked a few times, then got up and head out the door with Lan.

They walked down the hall, in almost silence.

"So Lan, I believe you got my notes?"

Lan nodded.

"How's the Deciphering Coming?"

Lan glared at him.

"If you're trying to kill me, then do it! Now! Don't lead me up to it!"

Aaron smirked.

"But what if that's not the plan?"

Lan stopped.

But Aaron kept walking.

"Come, Lan, let's go talk with the puppet..."

Lan knew exactly what he meant.

ANd he knew there was nothing he could do.

When they got to the principal's office, Lan gulped, when he saw the Principal's eyes enveloped in purple.

Lan at this point realized he had two choices.

A) Run like hell, and hope to get away

B) Stick around, and hope to make it.

He chose B.

He sat down, calmly.

"I know what's going on here..."

Aaron smirked, and with a slight lapse in time, the principal did so as well.

They both talked in unison, " Yes, Lan, good, so very good for such an inferior life form as your self!"

Lan looked at Aaorn, completely ignoring the Principal.

At this point the principal was but copying Aaron's movements. A risky move.

"So what is it you wish to accomplish by this? TO kill me? And why Aaron? WHY?"

Aaron kept the smirk on his face.

" Translate the nates and all shall be told!"

Lan looked in an odd way.

"Wha?"

"I want you to know, but you'll have to figure it out on your own..."

Aaron's eyes turned light purple, and the principal grabbed a piece of paper, and signed it.

Aaron's eyes faded to normal.

" This will get you out of schjool for the day, I'll tell Ms. Mari, you have till 3, and even then it;s too late!"

Lan looked questioningly.

"Why are you helping me?"

Aaron kept a Solid smirk.

" All will be revealed within the notes."

Lan glared at him, and walked off.

Aaron let release of the principal.

He looked around.

"Wha? Who are you?"

Aaron got a serious expression on his face.

"Know your place Puppet!"

A sickening cracking noise was heard, as the Principal's head was twisted out of it's natural place, and easily removed from the neck.

Aaron took his hand from the head, and slowly licked his hand.

"Hmm... WHo to frame..."

Aaron smirked as he took a hair that Lan had left when he sat down.

A piece of fabric had been ripped from his clothes.

Aaron looked to his Fingerprints, with a black light emerging from his pocket.

"Hmm..."

He pulled out an odd device, and pointed it at Lan's Finger prints, then at his.

A Beeping was heard, and A Flash of Light.

The deed was done.

Lan Hikari had just murdered the principal.

--Hikari Household.

Lan grabbed the Notes.

The first one was almost done.

"Tell no one of"

Lan figured it was easy for the next part, and My, fit perfectly.

"Tell no one of my origins?"

He had deciphered the First note!

And the second was short!

He grabbed it and His chip collection, and went to work.

--ACDC School

--Free Period.

Maylu heard the Door open, and saw Aaron walk in.

"Lan had some problems, and he had to go home..." Aaron explained to Ms. Mari.

Maylu was suspisious.

"Oh, and the librarian wants to see Maylu..."

Maylu nodded, and stood up.

She walked out the door, and Aaron walked out behind her.

"What happened to Lan?" She asked boldly.

"He went home, I told you!"

Maylu wasn't convinced.

"He needed to find out the notes, and I'm sending you to help him, so go, I'll find a way to covor for you..."

Maylu looked at him.

"Okay, if you say so..."

She walked off, slowly, looking at Aaron the whole time.

--Hikari Household

Lan Scratched his head.

"I am..."

I am What?

3 letter word...

Lan looked at the puzzle.

At least it felt like a puzzle.

THis manifestation of a puzzle... waht was it's purpose? Why did Aaron let him go... Everything happened for a reason, why did this happen?

Lan shook his head.

Gotta focus!

He went back to the notes.

"CountBomb 3, RIght in the Middle!

A Barrier 100 near the CountBomb?

And a Dream Aura, so close to the end!

And a Cannon after the First!

WHo am I?"

"A barrier 100? Hmmm... Near m... Got it! H? H..."

'No... coincidence...'

"Dream aura, near the end...Dream Aura... Where is--Ah! There!"

Lan picked it up.

"Closest to the end is U...NO!"

'NO!NONONONONO!'

"A cannon after the first... No...NO!"

After the First...

The first... A...

After A...B...

Lan read the whole note.

"Tell no one of My Origin, I am Hub!"

--------------

PLot twist, wheeee!


	53. Chapter 54

Chapter 23:

--

Lan looked foreward.

He saw... things...

He saw... bodies...

Dead...bodies...

He saw screaming, Pain, blood, death, gore, suffering.

"LAN HIKARI!"

Lan opened his eyes.

"Wha?"

An enraged teacher stared him in the face.

"Would you like to join us?"

Lan looked around. The many Faces of his peers were laughing at him, bur what was new?

"Err, I guess, I don't really want to , but I probobly Should huh?"

The teacher glared at him for another second, then turned and went back to her desk.

"Lan, what's wrong, you seem out of it!" Maylu whispered to him.

" I'm fine, just having lack of Focus, don't worry of it!"

Maylu stared at him for a second, then went back to the work.

--Free period.

Maylu glanced over at Lan, to talk to him, like normal, but saw him instead working hard on some advanced Algebra Problems.

"Lan!" SHe exclaimed, quietly.

Lan looked to her.

"Gotta get this done, extra credit!"

Maylu was officially Concerned.

Suddenlly the PA fired up.

"Ms. Mari?" The pricipal's voice boomed.

"Yes?" she answered politely.

"Please send Lan hikari and Aaron Rhoades to my office please..."

Lan glanced over at Aaron.

LAn almost gasped.

His eyes, were a shade of light Purple, and he was facing straight foreward.

"Yes sir!" Ms. Mari said.

Lan got up, and Aaron's eyes slowly faded back to normal.

He blinked a few times, then got up and head out the door with Lan.

They walked down the hall, in almost silence.

"So Lan, I believe you got my notes?"

Lan nodded.

"How's the Deciphering Coming?"

Lan glared at him.

"If you're trying to kill me, then do it! Now! Don't lead me up to it!"

Aaron smirked.

"But what if that's not the plan?"

Lan stopped.

But Aaron kept walking.

"Come, Lan, let's go talk with the puppet..."

Lan knew exactly what he meant.

ANd he knew there was nothing he could do.

When they got to the principal's office, Lan gulped, when he saw the Principal's eyes enveloped in purple.

Lan at this point realized he had two choices.

A) Run like hell, and hope to get away

B) Stick around, and hope to make it.

He chose B.

He sat down, calmly.

"I know what's going on here..."

Aaron smirked, and with a slight lapse in time, the principal did so as well.

They both talked in unison, " Yes, Lan, good, so very good for such an inferior life form as your self!"

Lan looked at Aaorn, completely ignoring the Principal.

At this point the principal was but copying Aaron's movements. A risky move.

"So what is it you wish to accomplish by this? TO kill me? And why Aaron? WHY?"

Aaron kept the smirk on his face.

" Translate the nates and all shall be told!"

Lan looked in an odd way.

"Wha?"

"I want you to know, but you'll have to figure it out on your own..."

Aaron's eyes turned light purple, and the principal grabbed a piece of paper, and signed it.

Aaron's eyes faded to normal.

" This will get you out of schjool for the day, I'll tell Ms. Mari, you have till 3, and even then it;s too late!"

Lan looked questioningly.

"Why are you helping me?"

Aaron kept a Solid smirk.

" All will be revealed within the notes."

Lan glared at him, and walked off.

Aaron let release of the principal.

He looked around.

"Wha? Who are you?"

Aaron got a serious expression on his face.

"Know your place Puppet!"

A sickening cracking noise was heard, as the Principal's head was twisted out of it's natural place, and easily removed from the neck.

Aaron took his hand from the head, and slowly licked his hand.

"Hmm... WHo to frame..."

Aaron smirked as he took a hair that Lan had left when he sat down.

A piece of fabric had been ripped from his clothes.

Aaron looked to his Fingerprints, with a black light emerging from his pocket.

"Hmm..."

He pulled out an odd device, and pointed it at Lan's Finger prints, then at his.

A Beeping was heard, and A Flash of Light.

The deed was done.

Lan Hikari had just murdered the principal.

--Hikari Household.

Lan grabbed the Notes.

The first one was almost done.

"Tell no one of"

Lan figured it was easy for the next part, and My, fit perfectly.

"Tell no one of my origins?"

He had deciphered the First note!

And the second was short!

He grabbed it and His chip collection, and went to work.

--ACDC School

--Free Period.

Maylu heard the Door open, and saw Aaron walk in.

"Lan had some problems, and he had to go home..." Aaron explained to Ms. Mari.

Maylu was suspisious.

"Oh, and the librarian wants to see Maylu..."

Maylu nodded, and stood up.

She walked out the door, and Aaron walked out behind her.

"What happened to Lan?" She asked boldly.

"He went home, I told you!"

Maylu wasn't convinced.

"He needed to find out the notes, and I'm sending you to help him, so go, I'll find a way to covor for you..."

Maylu looked at him.

"Okay, if you say so..."

She walked off, slowly, looking at Aaron the whole time.

--Hikari Household

Lan Scratched his head.

"I am..."

I am What?

3 letter word...

Lan looked at the puzzle.

At least it felt like a puzzle.

THis manifestation of a puzzle... waht was it's purpose? Why did Aaron let him go... Everything happened for a reason, why did this happen?

Lan shook his head.

Gotta focus!

He went back to the notes.

"CountBomb 3, RIght in the Middle!

A Barrier 100 near the CountBomb?

And a Dream Aura, so close to the end!

And a Cannon after the First!

WHo am I?"

"A barrier 100? Hmmm... Near m... Got it! H? H..."

'No... coincidence...'

"Dream aura, near the end...Dream Aura... Where is--Ah! There!"

Lan picked it up.

"Closest to the end is U...NO!"

'NO!NONONONONO!'

"A cannon after the first... No...NO!"

After the First...

The first... A...

After A...B...

Lan read the whole note.

"Tell no one of My Origin, I am Hub!"

--------------

PLot twist, wheeee!


	54. Chapter 55

Chapter 24:

Lan looked at the Paper.

'no!'

"I...I did something wrong..."

He re checked the letters.

"I am Hub"

The Words jumped out at him.

"But...How?"

Suddenlly, Megaman beamed in to the computer, with Roll in Tow behind him.

"Hey La--"

"Megaman!"

Lan ran over, and Slapped the Paper against the Screen.

"WHat's that?"

"A Letter from Aaron, do YOU have any idea, HUB?"

"What? But, that's not true! I know I'm Hub!"

"That's a Lie! YOu know it! And I know it now!"

"Lan! Stop acting So irratrionally! There's a good explanation, I'm sure!"

Lan growled, but then an Idea Stuck him.

'Dad...'

He grabbed his PET downloaded Megaman onto it, and ran off.

"You're coming with me..." He muttered, running down the stairs.

--Den Tech City Hospital

"I'm telling you, I'm alright, I don't need to stay here!"

Jacob pleaded with the five people around him.

"Hey, I was down for a few hours, you'll be down now! Get over it!"

"Oh shut up, This is why I didn't wanna time travel! So you know everything I'm gonna do?"

"Before you do it!"

Jacob Felt a little drowsy suddenlly.

"Well... Do you remember this?"

He reached over, grabbed his Tracie, and PUlled her into a tight, embrace, and whispered something in her ear.

The Adult Tracie Giggled.

"I remember that perfectly..."

The Adult Jacob looked a little Shocked.

"Wow, guess IO don't know everything..."

The group laughed, except for Tracie, who was awestruck by what Jacob had just said.

--Metro

Lan skid around the corner, and aproached the stopper for tickets at a fast speed.

"Lan! You've gotta stop! You'll never be able to stop at this speed!"

Lan smirked.

"Who said I'd be stopping?"

He quickly jumped, and the stopper was behind him.

"Lan! This is illegal! You're gonna cause more problems then you're gonna fix!"

A PA announcement came over the PA.

"No Trains are currently Running to scilab!"

Lan looked to his PET.

"Not gonna work Hub..."

He skidded onto the tracks, and spread his legs out to make his skates fit onto the tracks, and went down the tunnel.

--ACDC School Libary

Aaron looked at the libarian.

"Hmph, You'll be fun to kill..."

She looked up. "What do you mean?"

Aaron looked around, as tom make sure the place was desertted.

It was.

He grabbed the libarian by the throat.

"Another Obtacle in my way! HAH! NOthing, NOTHING will stop me from giving you ever lasting inner peace! All of you, Killing yourselves, Destroying the very planet you 'love'... Well, Now it's my turn to show my affection! Nothing will stand in my way! I offer you never ending Life! Join me! Join me! Join me, and I'll Lead you to the light! I"ll offer you a salvation of sorts, you shall have everything you ever wanted! I offer you a way out of Suffering! JOIN ME!"

"Y---You're mad!"

Aaron frowned.

"Mad, Am I? Well, in that case, I guess I'm not helping you, My motives are flawless! MY plan is perfect, with no flaws existing! NO FLAWS! DO NOT CONTRADICT ME!"

Aaron squeezed her throat harder.

"I will help you! By ending your life I WILL EASE THE PAIN AND SUFFERING OF THE WORLD!"

Aaron squeezed harder, and with a gasping noise, the libarian started twitching uncontrollably.

Aaron smirked.

" A beautiful sound to be heard..."

She chocked, and Gasped for air, but none came.

Aaron looked in his hand.

A Hair he had plucked from Maylu's Head.

THe libarian's body ceased twitching.

Aaron let go, and the body fell.

He put the hair near the libarian's body.

He removed his gloves, and slowly walked out of the libary.

"Two down..."

--Metro Lines

"LAN! LAN! ARE YOU EVERN LISTENING TO ME ANYMORE?"

Lan sped down the Rails, at deffinate unsafe speeds.

"Shjut up! I'm goping to find out the truth from dad! Until then, My motto is Trust no one!"

Lan saw a light near the end of the tunnel, and slowed a bit.

He jumped, and removed his Skates from the rails, he then flew out of the tunnel, and up the stairs, into the scilab.

--Sci Lab Main Lab

"Mr Hikari! Sir!"

Dr. Hikari turned.

"What is it?"

"We still haven't found the missing files from 15 years ago..."

The Docter sighed.

"Okay, keep me posted."

SUddenlly the door flew open, and Lan stood there panting.

"You..."

He growled.

"Lan! What happened?"

"You tell me!"

"Wh---What?"

"I...I figured out something today... Aaron... is Hub..."

The docter nodded.

"I know..."

Lan was silent.

"Wh--What happened?"

The docter looked ashamed but old the Story.

--15 years ago.

Dr. Hikari sighed.

This wasn't working.

He didn't want to tear apart his son but...

He didn't want the anger and hatred...

But that was part of what he needed...

Suddenlly the door of his lab flew open, and a lab worker, with papers in hand ran up to Hikari.

"Sir! I found these files!"

Dr Hikari Gtrabbed them, and glanced them over.

"This...this is amazing..."

Dr. Hikair turned to his desk, and typed a fewe commands.

Within the hour, a chime echoed throughout the lab.

He had done it.

--Present

"I didn't want Megaman to have the hatred, and anger most humans feel, it would conflict with his programming, and wouldn't work.

I had to take about 10 of the DNA, and Not modify, but get rid of it.

But you can't just get rid of DNA... So we moved it to a restricted area..."

Lan listened, intentfully.

" But over time, the 'virus' as we called it, started to understand, to react.

It started to grow.

It dazzled us, however, we ignored it, thinking nothing of it...

But then one day... It escaped.

It had finally given itself a body from the data we compiled with it.

Other failed experiments.

and the bodies I gave to you and Maylu? He took a prototype of that, that's how he is in the real world..."

Everything finally made sense.

"So... It's...all, your fault?"

"I never said--"

"No, you didn't get rid of it, you put potentialy dangeous files together, and expected nothing to happen, think damn you!"

Lan jetted out of the hall way.

He had to get back to ACDC, and NOW!"

'Before it's too late! Gotta stop Aaron!"

---

Yay I explained my self! Wh00tliness!


	55. Chapter 56

Chapter 25:

Aaron snickered as he walked down the hall… "So many places to go and people to kill" he said "I am getting ravenous".

Aaron started walking toward the cafeteria. He got between the rails, it was after lunch time, so only one person was there cleaning up.

"Hey Aaron, what do you need?" said the lunch lady.

"Yeah… Well… Ms. Mari sent me down here to her something."

"What might that be?"

"YOUR SOUL!" Aaron said his voice becoming similar to that of a demon. He jumped about 3 feet in the air and landed on her at full throttle. She had no time to react, Aaron took his fist and reached into her head, and pulled out her brain, he hastily threw it across the room. Aaron tilted his head backward and started to laugh maniacally.

After his overly long and drawn out laugh, he took the brain. Aaron walked toward the lockers. On his way down the hallway he took his left hand and swiped it forward. In unison all the lockers slammed open. He took his right hand and did the same thing. He took a locker off the wall and warped it to fit on the doors, so that no one could enter or escape.

"Ohh Lan! Where oh where is your locker?" said Aaron. Aaron took his fists and thrusted them inward and everything in all the lockers went flying outward into the middle of the hallway. Aaron snickered again. One locker remained untouched.

"What you could of prevented you didn't" Aaron opened the locker put the brain inside, slammed it shut, and then snapped his finger. When he snapped his finger the whole locker exploded, blood and chunks of brain pouring out the vents at the top. The locker looked as if someone put dynamite inside of it, it was bent outward and had a crack going down the middle.

Aaron threw his head back for a minute or two and let out a evil laugh, he was so proud… (XD) "Perfect bait" Aaron muttered, he removed the lockers from the doors, and he jumped upward about five feet, slammed though the roof. He looked toward the parking lot… He snickered…

--Hikari Household

Maylu bursts tough Lan's bedroom door.

"Lan, I ---"what greeted her was nothing but silence, "I wonder where Lan is…" she muttered. She glanced to his desk, and saw a blue velvet box.

Maylu looked puzzlingly at the box. "What's this?" She opened the box and gasped to see a diamond ring inside. She gasped. What was Lan planning to do with this? A explosion shook everything in Lan's room. Pictures fell off the walls, windows cracked in unison. Maylu saw a red flash out of the corner of her eye. She opened the door and ran outside.

"The-the-the… Moon…" she muttered. The moon broke into three pieces, two of the pieces went in opposite directions, one was heading right toward Earth.

--A few minutes earlier, School Parking lot

Aaron jumped upward, he levitated in the air. He opened his hand, which was facing the school parking lot, and changed it into a fist. All the cars went into a huge, HUGE perfect sphere. Aaron brought it toward him held onto it, and propelled it forward, it was going as fast as a bullet. It hit the moon, which was barely visible. The ground shook, the crowd that had gathered outside the school fell to the ground, the lake to the north of ACDC town shook.

A huge chunk of the moon came rushing toward us.

--Outside Scilab

Lan made though the glass doors, the ground shook, he fell to the ground. The glass on the windows shattered and fell ontop of Lan. Lan managed to look upward, it was the moon, rushing toward us. Lan clicked his heels together and his skates poped out. He rushed off to the metro line.

-- Lan's room

The glass on Lan's moniter shattered, and went flying toward Maylu. She had a few shards of the glass cut her on her face. She opened Lan's closet and grabbed a pair of roller blades. She ran outside and started jolting toward ACDC school.

A few minutes after she left Lan's house, there was a firey sound, and sound like a aerosol can being lit on fire as it comes out. She looked upward, the metor was getting closer.

She reached the school, chaos, she saw someone in the air. She assumed it, Aaron… She gets close to Aaron as possible. She reaches for her PET, and tosses it outward toward Aaron.

"Roll, attack" she yells.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" yells roll.

Authors note: Rewind!

She ran toward the figure, trying to get a better look at it. She knew it, she could distinctly make him out. Aaron… A greater blast hit, this one sending her knocking to the ground , the school foundation shook, bricks fell out. The flag pole fell over, laying on two kids now.

A evil laugh of one maniac could be heard in the process… Holes opened up, steam came from the earth, then, the sound of running water. She looked upward, she saw a tsunami at least 300 feet tall… She almost passed out.

--Metroline

Lan looked up through the glass of the Metroline's Ceilings.

'What the hell is going on in ACDC?'

He sped faster, but kept glancing up.

Suddenlly, the PA fired up.

" Trains to Scilab are now being Tested!"

Lan's Eyes got wide.

He saw a turn ahead, and he knew a train would be right around it.

"God DAMN you Aaron!"

He jumped off the rails, and sped on.

--ACDC School

The crowd that was gathered at the school looked up in awe, and shock.

"Wh--What the HELL is that?"

" Looks like a giant wave!"

"OH MY GOD! THE MOON IS FALLING! GET LINK!"

Maylu looked up, still in awe of the massive wave.

She glanced up at Aaron.

"What the HELL is your problem!"

Aaron looked down at her.

" I'm simply going to relieve your pain, ease your sorrows..."

Maylu was, to understate, Scared as hell.

What could anyone do at this point, I mean come on, a giant freaking WAVE!

A WAVE!

THe only thing that could stop that, would be a barrier, that could cover the whole tow---

"That's it!"

Aaron frowned.

"A dimmensional area won't work Maylu, trust me..."

Maylu almost gasped.

"How the hell?"

She didn't care anymore. If she was gonna die, she was gonna go down fighting!

Literally.

--Metro Line

Lan Jumped out of the way of a train.

He heard another train coming from behind him, he gasped, and Jumped.

"How long is this stupid thing?"

He lookede out to the side, and saw Good news and bad news.

Good News? ACDC Town.

Bad News? Giant Fucking wave headed right for it.

And she saw something else.

"Oh Jesus Christ!"

He saw Aaronj, with a scowl on his face, and Maylu right below him.

She was doing something on her PET.

Then Lan saw what she was doing.

'Dimmensional Area! Awesome idea...Except...'

She pushed the button and a multicolored dome started to form.

Lan saw the boundary right on front of him.

"! No! Gotta make it!"

He pushed his feet foreward, he strtched outward.

'Have...to...reach...it!'

He felt the Demensional area pushing in on him.

'No! Not gonna work!'

He felt the final pieces Solidify around his right ankle.

"!"

"Lan!" Megaman screamed.

"My---My ankle's Caught!"

He felt the dimmensional area start to squeeze in, to finish sealing in the area.

Lan gasped.

'I hope this works!'

He slipped his foot out of his shoe, and quickly pulled his foot in.

He saw his Shoe get split in half as the Dimmensional area finished sealing.

"Whew..."

He glanced at the exit.

"Made it!"

He quickly exited, and made his way to ACDC school.

He had a bone to pick with a certain brother, and this was only gonna end in a death.

Of which side, Lan had yet to determine..

-----


	56. Chapter 57 END OF AARON!

Chapter 26:

Lan Slipped off his other shoe, and ran, in socks, towards ACDC school.

He threw off his socks. Annoyances.

He ran faster, and finally the school, and the giant wave came into view.

Maylu grabbed a Synchro Chip from her pocket.

"It's been a while..."

She slotted in a few chips, and then activated a code, then Activated the Cross Fusion.

She was going to take down Aaron!

Lan ran, and on the horizon, he saw a bright flash.

"Wh--What was that?"

He saw another flash of Dark Purple.

And then a Figure jumped into the air towards Aaron.

Lan picked up his speed, and Grabbed some chips.

He slotted them in as he ran.

'I might not fully trust Megaman... But I have to do this!'

"Cross Fusion!"

Aaron watched the scene behind him erupt into chaos.

All the kids from the school had been evacuated, but Aaron had gained control of quiet a few.

One kid, Mitch, and another, John

He saw Mitch get up and mutter "I can't take this". Just at that moment, the person adjacent to him took a knife and slashed his cheek

"I am sorry..." said John. After saying that everyone in the classroom got up and started to gang up on Mitch. Aaron was distinctly laughing in the background.

Aaron formed a smile.

"Look!" He cried. " The scene you see before you is what the future holds for all who oppose me! Join me! JOIN ME!"

The wave finally crashed against the Dimensional area.

A Crashing noise was heard.

The life of that lake, all types of fish and aquatic life were sprawled out over the area outside the dimensional area.

"DANCE PUPPETS DANCE!" Yelled Aaron.

Before Maylu could even gesture Mitch was pulled out of the crowd and brought up to Aaron.

"Mitchel, you have served your purpose, now face the wrath of God!" At that moment, Maylu snapped.

Maylu, crossfused, and with Bass Soul Activated, lunged upwards at Aaron.

"You, Of ALL people could NOT be GOD!" She cried, jumping towards him.

"Dark Arrow!" She cried, and fired an arrow at Aaron.

Aaron easily dodged the arrow.

" Not bad...for an amateur..."muttered Aaron as he stabbed into Mitch's chest and pulled out his heart.

Aaron Stared at it, beating in his hand.

A smirk forced it's way to his lips.

Aaron took the heart, held it above his head, and dropped it in.

He didn't chew or anything, he swallowed it whole like a serphant.

"You have served your purpose!"

Aaron threw the lifeless body on the ground and looked back at the crowd of people sitting down and watching.

Some were crying, with black eyes and broken limbs.

Maylu growled, and jumped at Aaron again.

She threw a punch at him, and he narrowly dodged it.

Suddenly, all was quiet, as one voice rang out across the Town.

"MegaBuster!"

A single plasma shot, purple in color, hit Aaron.

Maylu turned.

Walking up the hill, Megabuster Out, was Lan.

"Lan!"

Lan bore no expression, but a deep hatred.

"Ah, I see my brother has joined us, welcome Lan! I hope the conditions are to your liking..."

Lan snarled, and jumped at Aaron, with a CyberSword Drawn.

Aaron moved, and almost dodged, but Lan got the edge of his arm.

Aaron's features turned to a frown.

"Hmph, try all you like! I've died Many times! But I'm still here! And look! I plan to bring Armageddon to this whole pitiful planet! How's that for down and out Lan?"

Lan glared at him.

"Look at Megaman! He hasn't died! It's Hub in him Lan! But he's been watered down with another personality! I'm Hub, in my truest form! Accept it! KILL ME LAN! KILL YOUR BROTHER!"

Lan looked as if he wasn't listening.

"I don't care! You've killed countless people Aar---...No, Hub, I'll never forgive you! "

He jumped at him again, but this time Aaron grabbed the Cyber sword and squeezed it.

It instantly turned into nothing but discarded data.

"Face it Lan! Nothing can stop me! You've tried! You've beaten me before, but that was a fluke, that was BEFORE I was complete!"

"! What do you mean?"

" I'll have my revenge, it might have taken me 13 Goddammed years, But I'm going to get it now! Nothing will stop me! You shellfish bastard! You never ONCE thought of me, you never ONCE questioned where I was! Well Lan, HERE I AM! SAY HELLO TO YOUR BROTHER!"

Lan realized what Aaron was trying to do.

"You're not going to fool me, and you're an idiot for trying!"

Aaron frowned.

"Hmph... the only way to get rid of me, is to get rid of Hub! You'd never do that... so there's no point."

Lan knew he was right.

"...I might not be able to get rid of you... But I'll make sure you never kill as long as b I /b Live!"

Lan jumped, and brought his fists down hard on Aaron's head.

He then fell, and kicked Aaron into the edge of the Dimensional Area.

He formed a Cannon on his right arm.

He fired straight into Aaron's heart.

A sickening noise was heard.

Aaron gasped.

"Wh--What?"

Lan smiled.

"I know how you're here Aaron! It's a prototype body by Scilab! Just like everything else! I happen to know the weakness for these bodies! The alleged heart!"

Aaron's eyes got wide.

"N--No!"

Lan smiled.

"I know how to delete you Aaron! And the way I'll do it, It'll take at least a hundred years for you to reform!"

Aaron gasped.

"L--Lan, I'm your brother, y---you wouldn't..."

"You're not my brother... You're just a wad of Failures! You're based on nothing but Hub's Hatred! You don't even deserve the Fear you're feeling now!"

Aaron realized it was over.

And with a final smirk, he said, " Indeed Lan... but...I WILL have my revenge! You can count on that!"

Lan's face showed no emotion.

He quickly cut off the dimensional area.

When Lan had taken out Aaron's 'heart' that's where the bodies held their dimensional stabilizer.

If the dimensional Area was thrown out, then, of course, Aaron would have no place to run.

EXCEPT! for the computer inside the Robot.

The dimensional area diminished, and the body flickered out.

Lan smiled.

"It's finally...Over..."

Maylu released her Crossfusion.

Was Aaron really Isolated in that Robot?

Lan fell to the ground.

"Oh, god, never EVER let me run like that again Maylu!"

Maylu smiled.

"Let's get you home..."

-----2 Months Later-----

Lan's birthday came and went.

And with it, came and went memories of Aaron, and Hub himself.

But, that's not why we're here, we're here for one thing.

One time and Place!

-- ACDC Dance Hall

Lan sighed. It was all planned out, exactly how he'd do this.

He glanced at the small box shaped bump in his pocket next to him.

' Soon, I'll have her, and she'll have me, and together...'

He couldn't stop glancing at the bulge in his pocket.

He swallowed.

He was as nervous as he had ever been.

Lan walked up to the table, and with a big breath, he sat down, glancing one last time at the box in his pocket.

He rearranged his rarely worn Tuxedo, and tried to breath normally.

THis had to be perfect.

Better than Castillo

Better than Jawaii...

Better than any date they had been on...

As all these thoughts ruashed through his head, he saw Maylu approaching the Table he was at.

She was wearing a beautiful, expensive, pink slightly transparent dress, at which Lan started sweating.

The time was close.

Maylu sat down, and smiled at Lan.

" Wow, Lan, I've never seen you in such nice clothing..."

"Th---thh--th--thanks..."

Maylu glanced at him, a hint of worry in her voice. " Lan relax, please..."

Lan tried to do so, inhaling and exhaling in a rhythmatic fashion.

Lan nodded, and then glanced at his pocket.

As he was about to get up, as the person running the music came over the intercom.

"Okay, people, next up, a slow song! For aaaaaaaaaaall the couples out there!"

Maylu squealed, and started to get up. " Let's go Lan!"

Lan put out his hand. " Maylu! Wait!"

Maylu sat back down. " What is it Lan?"

Lan took a deep breath. He got up, and went across the Table, and got down on one of his knees.

"Lan--What?"

Lan took another deep breath.

"Maylu... You know how highly I think of you.."

"Lan is this---"

" And I love to spend time around you... "

"But Lan..."

"And I know we're only 16..."

"..."

"But, when the time is right..." Lan concluded, pulling the box out of his pocket, " Maylu Sakurai... Will you Marry me?"

The Person changing music had stopped.

The whole Hall was listening in.

Maylu hesitated.

"...Yes...Lan...I will..."

The entire hall danced into cheer.

Lan took the ring and slipped it onto Maylu's ring finger.

"Now get up off the floor, quit making a fool out of your self, and let's go dance!"

Lan smiled, and did so.

-----A year Later

Lan sighed.

It wasn't exactly easy being 17, but, whatever, his birthday was in a few months.

And today was Maylu's!

And he had the perfect gift!

Something she had wanted two years ago, but Lan was too much of a pussy to give it to her.

Not today.

-----10 Months Later.

Within the ten months that passed, Lan and Maylu had bore their first child.

After settling on a name, they took young Patch K. Hikari home, to be with his mother and father.

But as Lan walked out of the hospital, he glanced towards ACDC.

'So many things...have happened... in the last 15 years of my life...'

'Good and Bad... I met Maylu...I met Yai...she...died of the tumor...I met Dex...Dex killed himself on deathrow...I met...'

Lan stopped.

He smiled.

'I met Hub...'

He walked slowly to his car, and opened the door for Maylu.

"After you!" He said.

She smiled.

"Always the Gentleman!"

Lan smiled, and bowed awkwardly.

"Of course.

THey both laughed, and Lan got in the car.

"Hey Maylu..."

"Hnn?"

"WHen ever we first met... did you...did you think..."

Maylu smiled.

"Lan...I always had that feeling...that we were gonna be more..."

Lan smiled.

"Maylu...I love you..."

"And I love you Lan..."

And so, the ending of the childhood, and adolessence of Lan Hikari...

But his legacy Live on in his son... but not so young, Patch bore his wife a daughter, and therefore, before long, the Hikari Name was Lost in the anals of time...

But so are the workings of time...

And I have no idea where I'm going with thins.

I guess that's it.

Go away...

I gopt nothin...

um, how about a giant:

More than Just a Friend/Twisted World: END!


	57. Teaser Trailor thingy for my next fic

Teaser 'Trailer' For the new fic "A New Begening!"

It's the year 21XX! Net society has been booming, and wireless is the only way to do anything!

And still people still remember the name that they have to thank.

Hikari.

The name that has long since then been lost.

No on knows what happened to it.

Well, I do.

But unfortunately, I was sworn to secrecy by my 'brother's son.

I've been passed down through the family for years, but I am more than a Net Navi...

So many people I miss from those days...

Maylu...Dex...Yai...Lan...

But time has to flow by, and that's the sad part of it...

But today is the 100 Year anniversary of my 'brother's son's wedding...

He said all would be revealed now... just wait for the right time...

But... how will I know when it is?

--ACDC City, 6:00AM

A sound of a PET beeping reached through the household of Stop Munuple.

"Stop! Wake up! Almost time to go to school!"

A teenage brown haired male shifted.

"Mmmm... just a few more minutes..."

The Navi sighed.

'New netop same strategies...'

"Oh my god, Stop! You're sister she's in your room! She is stealing your things!"

The male only picked up a shoe from the other side of his bed, and threw it.

It hit the wall and with a thud hit the floor.

He pulled the sheets over his head.

"Agh! Shut up! a few more minutes! I don't feel good!"

"Stop! I've had decades of procrastinators! I know every trick, now get up, and get ready for school!"

Stop sighed, and got up.

He groggily walked across the room, and grabbed his other shoe.

He put it in the middle of his room.

"If Bi comes in here, scare the piss outta her."

He walked out of the room, clothes in his hands.

Across the hall, a female with brunette hair, and vibrant yet pale blue eyes sat playing mindlessly on the piano.

It was a tradition of the females in her family to play the piano.

She stretched, and put on her shoes.

"Bi! Bi!"

The brunette looked to her computer screen.

"What do you want Roll?"

"I finished checking the computer for viruses, no virus fou-- Ahh!"

Bi gasped.

"Roll! Roll?!"

As this happened, Stop was walking outside her door.

His ears perked.

"All right! Some action!"

He ran to his room, and grabbed his PET Duos and ran to his sisters room, pushing past the door easily.

"Stop!" Bi said, glad to see her brother.

The Navi in his PET smiled.

'So much like Lan...'

Stop smiled, instantly seeing the computer.

"Alright! Perfect! Jack in! Megaman! Power Up!"

Megaman felt his body surging through cyber space.

Not exactly a New Feeling.

He touched down into Bi's Computer.

"Megaman! Be careful! If the Virus took out Roll, it's probably pretty strong!"

Megaman nodded.

"Right!"

He ran around the computer, checking here and there, when suddenly, a cackling was let out throughout the computer.

"Kehehehe! Megaman! Long time no see!"

"?!?! Who?"

'That voice sounds familiar...'

"A hundred years, if I'm exact..."

'A hundred... No!'

"Stop! Get the hell out of the room! Take Bi, wake mom and dad, and Go!"

Stop was puzzled.

"Aww, come on Megaman, what's the problem?"

"Yes, Megaman, what IS the problem."

"God damn it! Show yourself!"

There was a surge of thunder throughout the computer, and a crackling noise.

"No! It can't be!"

But it was.

Megaman saw what he feared most.

The Navi with red armor, and a cyber sword firmly in his hand.

Not on it, but in it.

And those cursed pale yellow eyes...

And that smile, it was unmistakable.

"Aaron!"


End file.
